


Experiments and Crushes

by chocolet



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, lots of smut, slow build romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolet/pseuds/chocolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu walks in on Yunho coming out of the shower one day and his feelings towards the leader are never the same again. As he slowly comes to terms with his newfound sexuality, Junsu also learns ways of pleasuring himself he never thought was possible before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked, Wet and in Denial

  


Junsu took deep breaths to calm himself down as soon as he shut the bedroom door behind him. They’d all seen each other naked before, so what was so wrong about the situation just then?  
  
The difference was, Yunho was naked and wet, the water dripping off his hair, trailing down his shoulders and sliding down those firm muscles …  
Junsu shut his eyes and tried to block out the image but that only made it worse. With his eyes shut, Junsu was able to recall the image even clearer. Opening his eyes again, Junsu moved forward and collapsed onto his bed trying his best to rid the naked and wetimage of Dong Bang Shin Ki’s leader from his mind.  
  
Jaejoong, Yoochun and Changmin had gone out earlier for the day leaving only Yunho and Junsu in their dorms. Junsu had spent the whole day playing games on his computer and finally when he noticed it was starting to get dark, he decided he would go take a shower quickly before the other three members returned and started fighting for the bathroom.  
  
He had opened the bathroom door thinking that Yunho was still out jogging since the leader had informed Junsu earlier he would be out. Unfortunately Junsu had been too immersed in his games to notice that the leader had already come back and was in the bathroom. When Junsu had opened the bathroom door, he was greeted with a very _wet_ and very _naked_ Jung Yunho coming out of the shower.  
  
Junsu had never been attracted to other guys for as long as he could remember. But there was something about seeing Yunho’s body naked and on full display that made Junsu blush. After having stayed frozen for what would have probably been a full ten seconds, Junsu had finally snapped out of his daze and after muttering a quick apology, had quickly rushed back to his room, which brought him back to the present.  
  
Even as Junsu tried to rid the images of his leader out of his head, they kept coming back. He remembered the way Yunho’s muscles on his body moved when he went to ruffle the towel against his hair. He remembered the way the water trailed down the leader’s body causing Junsu’s gaze to drop lower. Which lead him to the object that had caught his attention the most … Yunho’s cock.  
  
Rolling onto his back, Junsu groaned as he remembered Yunho’s half-hard cock that had been on full display. Sure he’d seen all the other members naked before but somehow this was just different.  
  
Sitting up with a groan, Junsu was about to get off the bed when he realized his cock was hard. There was no way he was going to be able to walk outside without dealing with it first. Leaning his back against the headboard, Junsu shoved a hand inside his sweats and wrapped his fingers around his cock, biting his lip to keep from screaming out loud. Knowing that he didn’t have much time, Junsu tugged on his cock hard and fast, bringing his other hand up under his shirt to flick at a nipple.  
  
As he shut his eyes in bliss, the image of the leader wet and naked appeared in his mind again and Junsu moaned remembering how the droplets of water slid down Yunho’s smooth tan skin. As he pictured Yunho’s lower half, Junsu suddenly imagined himself touching Yunho’s cock, caressing it with his lips and fingers.  
  
With that image stuck in his head, Junsu gave his cock a few sharp tugs before coming, Yunho’s name a soft whisper on his lips. Once he’d calmed down from his orgasm, Junsu’s eyes snapped open in confusion.  
  
He’d literally just jerked off to thoughts of Yunho, his leader, another man.  
  
As he tried to clear his thoughts once again, a soft knock was heard and Junsu quickly removed his hand from his pants just as his door creaked open. The leader's head poked in and Junsu froze, wondering if Yunho had been behind the door the whole time Junsu had been jerking off.  
  
“Junsu? You can take a shower now, I’m done with the bathroom,” Yunho said with a smile.  
  
Junsu nodded his head as he took in the sight before him. He knew he was staring again but he couldn’t help it. Yunho was wearing a white wife beater matched with a pair of black shorts and the towel he had used to dry his hair before was currently slung around his neck.  
  
Shaking his head mentally, Junsu quickly cleared his throat and said, “T-Thanks hyung, I’ll be out in a sec.”  
  
When Yunho left the room, Junsu released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in. He’d seen Yunho in the same attire before, so why was it any different now?  
  
_The difference is you’ve seen Yunho naked and wet … and you liked it._  
  
Junsu groaned and fell back onto the bed.  
  
\---  
  
The following morning, Junsu couldn’t meet Yunho’s eyes. Every time he looked up to see a smile directed at him, he would feel all guilty again as he remembered how he had jerked off to thoughts of his leader the day before.  
  
However, at the same time Junsu was avoiding the leader’s gaze, he couldn’t stop himself from checking out the latter’s body. When he caught himself doing so every time, he’d try to convince himself it was because he was envious of the leader’s body. At the moment, compared to Yunho, Junsu’s body would be considered ‘slim’ whereas Yunho’s was more built and muscular. Junsu made a reminder to himself to hit the gym more often.  
  
When he caught himself staring at Yunho later on during the day when they were in the studio practicing, he tried to pass it off as envying the leader’s dancing skills. The way his body moved, the way his hips swayed, Junsu couldn’t help but stare, watching those powerful muscles ripple beneath that taut golden skin glistening with sweat. Everyone kept comparing their dancing skills debating on who was better but Junsu knew his skills were nothing compared to Yunho’s.  
  
It was only when their manager yelled out it was time to head off that Junsu realized he’d been staring at their leader for the past twenty minutes. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Junsu stood up and quickly rushed out the door.  
  
_I was just envying his dance skills and his body … nothing else._  
  
\---  
  
It wasn’t until he caught himself staring at Yunho while the leader was getting changed in their backstage room a few days later did Junsu finally accept the fact that his constant staring wasn’t just for envying the leader’s body and skills.  
  
_So does this mean I’m gay?_  
  
That night after bidding everyone an early good night, Junsu went into his room and sat on his bed, phone in hand. Scrolling through his list of contacts, he stopped on Junho’s number. Taking a deep breath Junsu pressed the dial key and waited.  
  
_“Hello?”_  
  
“Hello hyung? It’s me Junsu.”  
  
_“Hey bro, how are you?”_  
  
Junsu sighed and proceeded to tell his brother everything starting from when he'd walked in on Yunho coming out of the shower. They’d never had any secrets between them since childhood and Junsu would always confide in Junho whenever he had any problems that he couldn’t talk to any of the other DBSK members with.  
  
_“Well I guess it’s normal to have these thoughts when you’re living in a dorm with four other good looking guys. I guess what you have to figure out now is, whether it’s just a curiosity thing, or if you really are into men … or if maybe it’s just Yunho in general.”_  
  
“But, so it’s not wrong or anything? I can’t even look at Yunho in the eye now without feeling weird and guilty.”  
  
_“Well if you ask me, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with liking someone of the same sex. It’d only be weird if you looked at me that way because that’d be incest and yeah …”_  
  
Junho trailed off and Junsu shivered as his mind tried to picture his brother _that_ way.  
  
“Umm well, I-I haven’t really looked at any of the other three members that way. Changmin is like a younger baby brother to me and I don’t think I could imagine him in a … sexual way. Yoochun is similar to me in a lot of things and I just can’t picture him as anyone other than a real close friend. Jaejoong is … he’s sometimes like a parental figure of our group and his features are a bit feminine at times …”  
  
_“So there’s a big possibility that this whole thing might just be a ‘Yunho’ thing then.”_  
  
Junsu nodded his head even though he knew Junho couldn’t see him from where he was. “I guess …”  
  
They talked for a bit more after that and when Junsu got off the phone fifteen minutes later, he had a smile on his face as his brother’s supportive words echoed in his head.  
  
\---  
  
A few days later found Junsu curled up in the corner of the couch alone in the dorms pouting. He was just about to list off a bunch of excuses as to why he was tempted to look in Yunho’s direction every time he saw him when he was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.  
  
Wondering if one of the members had returned but forgot to grab their keys, Junsu went over and opened the door only to be greeted by the security guard to their apartment building standing outside with a parcel in his hands. After a few exchanged greetings, the security guard handed the parcel over saying someone had just delivered it to them. Junsu thanked the man and carried the parcel inside.  
  
Glancing at the parcel’s return address once he shut the door behind him, Junsu saw it was from his brother and his curiosity piqued. There was a ‘ _confidential_ ’ sticker stuck on top and his interest in the contents of the parcel increased even more. Bypassing the couch, Junsu decided to go into his own room to open it up.  
  
Taking a seat on his bed with a smile, Junsu wondered what it was Junho had sent him. After ripping the wrapping paper off, Junsu was left with a pink box on his lap. With a curious gaze, Junsu slowly lifted the lid off the box and gasped in surprise when he saw what was inside. In the midst of all the packing foam sat a purple dildo with a matching cock ring. A note sat to the side of the objects and in Junho’s neat handwriting it said,  
  
_In case you’re ever curious._  
  
Junsu shoved the box into his closet, refusing to look into it anymore.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this was originally only intended to be a PWP oneshot about Junsu pleasuring himself after seeing Yunho naked, so there isn't much of a plot in the first few chapters. It's a bit of a slow build up but the fluffy HoSu romance eventually comes in the later chapters :) The YooMin also doesn't happen until later too as they were only a side pairing that I hadn't planned on pairing together when I first started writing this :P  
> The original fic can be found at my LJ [here](http://chocolet89.livejournal.com/tag/complete%3A%20experiments%20and%20crushes)


	2. Research and Experiments

  


Junsu’s curiosity got the better of him after a few days.  
  
After making sure all the members were asleep in their respective bedrooms one night, Junsu locked his bedroom door and decided it was time to do some research.  
  
As he went to retrieve the box from his closet, Junsu kept telling himself that this had nothing to do with the fantasies his mind would conjure up every time he looked in a certain leader's way. Nor did it have anything to do with a naked leader appearing in his dreams every night.  
  
Sitting on his bed, Junsu opened the lid of the box and once again confronted the objects within. For reasons he wouldn’t admit, Junsu felt his cock start to stir within his pants just by looking at the main offending object. On a thought, he compared it to Yunho’s half-hard cock he had seen over a week ago and he wondered how big the leader’s cock would be when it was fully hard.  
  
Shivering, Junsu lifted the dildo out and placed it beside the box. Next he picked up the cock ring and he wondered if people really did enjoy having their orgasms staved off until the very last minute. Not wanting to think too much on it, Junsu placed it alongside the dildo before turning his attention back to the box again. Digging through the packing foam to see if there was anything else, Junsu gasped in surprise when his fingers wrapped around a small plastic bottle. Lifting it out of the box, Junsu’s eyes bulged when he realized his brother had sent him a bottle of lube.  
  
_Just where does Junho get all this stuff?_  
  
Junsu swallowed and decided to do something he had been meaning to since a few days ago.  
  
After packing Junho’s ‘gifts’ back in the box and putting it back in his closet, Junsu went over to his computer and typed in a few keywords into a search engine before hitting the enter key. Clicking on a few links, Junsu’s brow furrowed as read a few articles about homosexuality. As his curiosity on the topic increased, Junsu decided to do another search, typing in a few more keywords. Hovering the mouse point over the ‘search’ button, Junsu took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to do.  
  
Counting to three, Junsu pursed his lips in determination and clicked on the ‘search’ button, determined not to back away from it. Quickly before he could change his mind, Junsu then clicked on the first article that appeared on the search engine and started reading. Halfway through, Junsu’s eyes widened as he read about just how sex with another man worked.  
  
After contemplating for a few seconds, Junsu clicked on a video link from the sidebar and stared, mouth open in surprise as he watched the two men on the screen pleasuring each other. As he continued to watch, Junsu shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Instead of feeling repulsed and disgusted like he thought he would have at the beginning, Junsu was feeling extremely excited and turned on.  
  
Chancing a glance at the time, Junsu groaned when he realized he needed to be up in five hours. He probably should have done this research earlier. They had a full schedule tomorrow and he really should have gone to bed over an hour ago.  
  
However, as he glanced down at the tent forming in his boxers, he realized there was a problem he needed to take care of first before he could sleep. Turning his attention back to the video still playing on the screen, Junsu contemplated his options for a few seconds before reaching a decision.  
  
Slipping a hand into his boxers, Junsu fished out his cock, groaning as his fingers wrapped around the base. As he focused his attention on the video, Junsu swiped a thumb over the tip of his cock feeling the pre-come spreading from the slit. He had a feeling he wouldn’t last long.  
  
Keeping his eyes on the screen, Junsu watched as the two men on the screen pleasured each other in ways he’d never known was possible. Quickening his strokes, Junsu forced his eyes to stay open, watching the video as the man from behind continued to thrust his cock into his partner’s pink entrance.  
  
With his free hand gripping the edge of the desk, Junsu continued pumping his cock, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his release. Finally, when the man in the video pulled his cock out at the last minute just to pump his release all over his partner, Junsu closed his eyes biting his lip to suppress a moan as he came all over his stomach and chest.  
  
Taking deep breaths to calm himself, Junsu counted to ten before opening his eyes. As he grabbed some tissues to clean himself, he tried to ignore the fact that he had just jerked off to watching two men fuck each other. After making sure he was come-free, Junsu tucked his cock back into his boxers before throwing the tissues away. Returning his attention back to the computer screen, Junsu closed the webpage and deleted any evidence of what he’d read and watched before turning the computer off.  
  
Climbing into bed, Junsu curled up on his side as he suddenly felt slightly embarrassed. Although he had jerked off to watching porn before (he was a normal human being after all), this was just different. After watching two men pleasure each other, instead of having felt disgusted, Junsu had been extremely turned on. He felt slightly dirty for having jerked off and even come from watching the video, but then the more he thought about it, the more he couldn’t find a reason for it _not_ being wrong.  
  
As a yawn escaped past his lips, Junsu shook his head and shut his eyes. He could worry about this tomorrow. Right now, he needed to get as much rest as he could and just hope he would wake up on time tomorrow.  
  
\---  
  
The following day, Junsu was constantly distracted as his mind kept thinking back to the video he’d watched the night before. It also didn’t help that Yunho kept looking in his direction, most likely worried as to why Junsu was so out of it.  
  
When they were finally let off for the day after a long five hours of practicing non-stop in the studio, Junsu couldn’t have been happier. As they all settled into the van, Jaejoong announced that they were going to eat out for dinner tonight. Quickly Junsu feigned weariness and said he would head back to their dorms first. Jaejoong pouted and offered to just cook at home instead so Junsu wouldn’t be alone but Junsu quickly assured him it was okay and they could go enjoy dinner themselves.  
  
“Are you sure Su? Do you want me to accompany you home first and then join the others later?” Yunho asked as he slid closer to put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
Junsu’s eyes widened at the touch and he quickly denied the request. Images of his wet dream last night which included a naked leader suddenly appeared in his mind again and he forced himself to stop the blush that he knew was forming on his cheeks. Luckily it was dark inside the van so no one could see.  
  
“It’s okay hyung, it’s not like I’m sick,” Junsu replied with a small smile. “I’m just tired.”  
  
Yunho didn’t seem convinced and opened his mouth to protest. However Yoochun seemed to understand that Junsu wanted to be alone and he quickly interfered.  
  
“Hyung, if Junsu says he’s okay then he’s okay. You have to learn to trust your member’s words. Now let’s go drop Junsu home first and then grab some dinner before Minnie starts complaining.”  
  
Changmin just grunted and slapped Yoochun over the head lightly at the nickname.  
  
The ‘trust’ thing seemed to work though for the leader as Yunho closed his mouth, only to jut his bottom lip out in a pout straight after. Junsu bit his lip as he had a sudden urge to take it between his teeth. Shaking his head mentally, Junsu tried to clear his mind of any thoughts related to Yunho. But that was kind of hard, given that Yunho still had an arm slung around his shoulders.  
  
Meeting Yoochun’s gaze, Junsu nodded his thanks before turning his attention to the landscape outside the window. His focus gradually changed though when he kept seeing his and Yunho’s reflections in the window every time they passed a street light.  
  
Yunho didn’t seem to mind their closeness at all and was now leaning his head back against the headrest with his eyes closed. Junsu turned his gaze to the reflection of Yunho’s arm still around his shoulders and he wondered why it felt so different this time.  
  
It’s not like this was the first time they had sat like this in the van. Yunho was known for being a very touchy person and would always end up falling asleep on another member’s shoulder, depending on what their sitting arrangements were.  
  
Junsu’s body suddenly felt hot and he tried desperately to keep his mind clear of any dirty thoughts lest he sport an erection. When they finally stopped in the garage to their building, Junsu shifted in his seat and Yunho opened his eyes blearily at the movement.  
  
Smiling at how cute their leader looked right then, Junsu ruffled his hair as he said, “Sorry to wake you up hyung, we’re at the dorms now.”  
  
Yunho just grinned back before removing his arm from around Junsu’s shoulders.  
  
“Enjoy dinner tonight guys,” Junsu addressed to everyone as he stood up to make his way out of the van.  
  
Jaejoong promised to bring him home some leftovers to which Yoochun added in a “that is if Changmin doesn’t finish everything for the night” earning a chuckle from all the members.  
  
Waving goodbye, Junsu watched the van drive off before making his way up to their dorms.  
  
\---  
  
Twenty minutes later found Junsu settling down in front of his computer, body feeling slightly relaxed after a hot refreshing shower. As he waited for his computer to boot up, Junsu shut his eyes, feeling the day’s exhaustion slowly creeping up on him.  
  
He probably should be catching up on his rest right now since he didn’t get much sleep the night before. However with all the images plaguing his mind throughout the day, Junsu needed to find some release.  
  
Opening up his web browser, Junsu typed in the familiar keywords, feeling a bit more confident and sure than he had been yesterday. Clicking on a different video this time, Junsu fidgeted in his seat as he waited for it to load. He was still feeling slightly nervous doing this, but then he tried to assure himself that it was okay, especially since the other members were out so he didn’t have to worry about someone suddenly barging into his room unexpectedly.  
  
Leaning back in his seat, Junsu clicked the ‘play’ button and groaned at the erotic sight that greeted him. The video was short and the content was slightly more explicit compared to the one he’d watched yesterday. By the time Junsu was halfway through watching it his cock was already hard and throbbing.  
  
A few weeks ago, if anyone had asked if he’d ever let another man touch his ass, Junsu probably would have said no without a second thought. However as he continued to watch the man in the video pleasuring his partner _down there_ , Junsu couldn’t help but think of what it would feel like having someone doing that to him too, namely a certain leader from their group.  
  
As soon as the video ended, Junsu closed the browser once again deleting any evidence that he’d been watching porn before making his way over to his bed.  
  
Stripping himself of his clothes, Junsu lay down on his back, bending his legs at his knees so his feet were laying flat on the bed. Shutting his eyes, Junsu replayed the video in his head as he ran one of his hands up and down his chest and stomach.  
  
His other hand trailed down to wrap around his hard cock and Junsu moaned out loud at the touch. Starting off with slow strokes, Junsu’s thoughts flew back to the two men in the video where one was lying on his back while the other man was teasing his cock. Automatically, Junsu replaced the two men, imagining he was the one lying on the leather couch from the video while Yunho was the other person stroking his cock.  
  
Feeling pre-come leaking out from the tip, Junsu ran his thumb over it, spreading it around his cock, imagining it was Yunho’s wet mouth he was thrusting into, just like what had happened in his dreams last night. In the video the man sucking on his partner’s cock slowly reached up and pressed two fingers against the other’s lips seeking entrance. Junsu mimicked the movement, bringing the hand not wrapped around his cock up to his lips.  
  
Parting them open, Junsu slipped two fingers in, moaning as his tongue wrapped around them coating both fingers with saliva. As he continued to stroke his cock, he trailed the two fingers down, biting his lip as he ran the slick fingers over his nipples.  
  
Spreading his legs wider, Junsu took a deep breath as he pressed forward and circled the rim of his hole with a finger. Gasping at the new sensations, Junsu threw his head back against the pillow and increased the pace of his strokes.  
  
His thoughts went back to the video again where the man on his knees slowly slid a finger into his partner’s entrance. Taking deep breaths to prepare himself for it, Junsu gently pressed a slick finger against his hole and moaned as the first knuckle slipped past the tight ring of muscles.  
  
He winced in pain as he slid his finger in further and tried to relax his muscles, like what he’d read on the article the night before. Tensing up wasn’t going to help and so Junsu tried to relax as he imagined it was Yunho’s finger pressing inside him.  
  
Stroking his cock more firmly to distract the pain, Junsu moaned out loud and he pushed his finger further inside himself groaning at the weird yet pleasant feeling. Feeling his body tense up again, Junsu took deep breaths to calm himself down once more.  
  
As his inner muscles slowly unclenched their hold on his finger, Junsu pulled it out slowly before taking a deep breath and pushing it back in. It hurt less this time, but the pain was still there. Realizing he probably needed more lubrication Junsu opened his eyes and pulled his finger out completely shivering at the feeling.  
  
Sitting up, Junsu made the short trip over to his closet and pulled out the pink box. Dumping it down at the end of his bed, he grabbed the bottle of lube from the box and uncapped it. As he read the label on the bottle he realized Junho had got him a strawberry flavoured one. After pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, Junsu recapped the bottle and set it aside.  
  
Out of curiosity, he reached his tongue out tentatively to lick the tip of a finger. Definitely tasted like strawberries.  
  
Deciding to change his position (as he’d read in the article it would be easier), Junsu sat up in a kneeling position. Spreading his knees apart, Junsu started stroking his cock slowly as he prepared himself for what he was going to do again.  
  
Reaching the other hand behind him, Junsu ran a finger down the crevice of his ass, shivering at the touches before circling the rim of his hole again. With a bit of pressure, Junsu once again pushed his finger in and he marvelled at how much easier it was this time.  
  
With less resistance, Junsu pushed all the way in moaning and throwing his head back at the same time as the change of position meant a whole different angle. With one hand still stroking his cock and one hand pumping in and out of his ass, Junsu was forced to spread his knees wider for balance.  
  
He shut his eyes and imagined Yunho’s body pressed flush against him from behind, imagined it was Yunho’s finger that was sliding in and out of his ass. Involuntarily, Junsu started shifting his hips, thrusting back on his finger as the pleasure started to increase.  
  
Keeping firm strokes on his cock, Junsu bit his lip as he entered a second finger in with the first. The stretch was slightly painful, but it was laced with pleasure and Junsu was glad he decided to use the lube.  
  
As his body gradually got used to the intrusion, his pace quickened and soon he had to reach a hand out to balance himself leaving his cock hard and needy. Then he remembered reading something about a man’s prostate and Junsu’s brows furrowed as he tried to remember what the article had said.  
  
_Something about twisting and crooking the fingers inside and –_  
  
Junsu’s thoughts were cut off as lights exploded behind his eyes and stars appeared. It didn’t take a genius to know he’d just discovered his prostate. Wanting to experience it again, Junsu thrust his fingers in deeper, pushing back at the same time and another groan escaped past his lips as he hit the sweet spot again.  
  
His cock was leaking pre-come and Junsu groaned, needing to stroke himself off. Leaning forward Junsu turned his head and rested his weight on his shoulders and cheek as he reached down and started stroking his cock again.  
  
As he felt himself nearing his orgasm, Junsu’s strokes on his cock quickened and he pumped his fingers in and out of himself faster. With his eyes shut, Junsu pictured Yunho leaning over him, imagining it was his fingers pumping in and out of his hole, imagining it was his hand Junsu’s cock was thrusting into.  
  
With a final tug on his cock, Junsu shoved his fingers deep inside his body as he shuddered violently, coming all over the bed. Exhaustion overcame his body almost immediately and Junsu collapsed onto the bed, knees giving out from under him. Body shivering as his fingers slipped out of him, Junsu didn’t even care that he was now lying in a puddle of his own come.  
  
The next few minutes were filled with silence, the only sound being Junsu’s haggard breathing as he slowly calmed down again. Rolling onto his back, Junsu grimaced as his brain finally registered the slick substance covering the front of his body.  
  
On a sudden impulse, Junsu swirled his fingers through the white substance before bringing them up to his lips. Before his mind could back out on it, Junsu stuck his tongue out to lick the tip of a finger. It was slightly tangy and bitter, but not repulsive. Licking the rest of the come off his fingers, Junsu’s mind wandered off again and he wondered what Yunho’s come would taste like.  
  
Suddenly the sound of the door to their dorms slamming open was heard and Junsu bolted upright. He could hear the other member’s voices floating down from the hallway outside and he quickly jumped out of bed, wincing slightly at the pain in his backside.  
  
Fumbling around, Junsu shoved lube back in the box and practically threw it into his closet before quickly locating his clothes. Slipping his boxers and jeans on, Junsu was about to put his shirt on when he saw the remains of come still on his chest. As he heard the member’s voices getting closer, he quickly used his shirt to wipe off the come before throwing it into a corner. Seeing the come on his bed sheets, Junsu quickly flipped it over and then did a last minute check on his room to make sure nothing was amiss before walking over to open the door.  
  
He met the other members in the hallway and it wasn’t until he saw their gazes roving over his body did he realize he’d forgotten to grab another shirt to put on. He could only hope they couldn’t smell the come and that he’d also managed to wipe all the stains off his chest.  
  
“What are you doing without a shirt on?” Yoochun asked with a leer. Changmin rolled his eyes at him while Jaejoong let out a chuckle. Junsu’s attention turned to the leader whose eyes were focused on Junsu’s naked torso.  
  
Feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks, Junsu turned away and said, “I was just getting changed for bed when I heard a stampede out in the hallway and thought some robbers had come in.”  
  
It was lame but it got the others laughing. He let out a shy smile and was glad Jaejoong decided to use a spicy cologne today - it definitely helped to cover up the smell of sex in the air.  



	3. More Experiments

  
A week later when they were all enjoying Jaejoong’s cooking at the dinner table, Junsu’s phone suddenly rang. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, Junsu checked the caller ID and, seeing that it was only Junho, answered it on the spot.

“Hello?”

_“Hey bro, enjoy the gifts I sent you the other day?”_

Junsu’s eyes bulged and he nearly spit out his drink. Instead he settled for swallowing the liquid before quickly excusing himself from the table, ignoring the curious gazes that followed him. Walking into the hallway, Junsu took a deep breath before replying.

“Hyung, where did you even get those things from?”

_“You didn’t answer my question Junsu.”_

Junsu could almost see his brother leering at him from the other end. “I don’t believe it’s any of your business,” he tried to reply as calmly as possible.

_“Ahh so you did like them!”_

“I haven’t even used any of them except for the lu-” Junsu tried to stop but it was too late. Junho heard the rest of the unfinished sentence and started laughing.

Junsu felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “S-Shut up hyung, it’s not funny.”

He waited for his brother to calm down and prayed quietly that Junho wouldn’t use this for blackmail material some time in the near future.

_“Ahhh my little brother is all grown up now.”_

“We’re the same age hyung, we’re only a few minutes apart so I’m not that much younger than you.”

_“Still young enough for you to call me hyung though.”_

Junsu sighed. Junho just _had_ to rub it in every time.

_“So, did it feel good?”_

Junsu blushed. He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with his own brother!

“D-Did what feel good?” he asked trying to play dumb.

_“You know what I mean … did it feel good having something up there?”_

Junsu stammered and blushed. _God someone just kill me now_. “T-That’s a bit too personal to answer don’t you think?”

_“We’re brothers Junsu-ah, there are no secrets between us. So you said you only used the lube … that means … oh my god you used your fingers didn’t you?”_

Junsu felt like digging a hole in the ground right now and hiding in there for the rest of his life. Why were they even having this conversation again? Oh right, because Junsu had confided in his brother about his sexuality. Note to self: never ever confide in Junho with sexuality issues ever again.

_“You’re not saying anything, which means you did use your fingers! It felt good didn’t it?”_

Junsu shut his eyes and leaned against the wall behind him. With a sigh he replied, “Yes hyung it did feel good, are you happy now?”

Laughter was heard from the other end and Junsu mentally face-palmed himself.

 _“Did you think about_ him _while you did it Junsu?”_

“W-Who?” Junsu spluttered out. He knew who _him_ was, but he wasn’t going to give in to answering Junho that easily.

_“You know who I’m talking about. Jung Yunho - your leader. The man of your wet dreams.”_

Junsu groaned, regretting having ever told his brother anything.

“God yes I did okay, why are you so curious anyway, don’t you have better things to do than spend time asking your brother about his sexual fantasies?”

More laughter was heard before his brother calmed himself down enough to reply coherently.

_“Shhh not so loud bro, what if the other members hear?”_

At that Junsu quickly whipped his head down the hallway leading to the dining area and relaxed when he didn’t see anyone appear. Still, Junho had a point and Junsu tried to quieten his voice down.

_“Anyway, I’m only curious because you’re my brother and I care about you. Besides, it’s not every day you come across your brother confessing he’s gay.”_

Junsu decided he did have a point, but that didn’t stop him from blushing even further.

_“So when are you going to use those other things I sent you? I heard a lot of gay men like using these … toys.”_

Junsu sighed. This conversation was getting way out of hand. Instead of answering, Junsu directed his first question at his brother again. “Where did you hear about this stuff hyung? And you still haven’t answered my first question. Where did you get these things from?”

_“I have my connections Junsu. Let’s just say some of my friends also swing the same way as you.”_

Junsu’s mouth fell open. Although he hadn’t met many of his brother’s friends, the ones that he _had_ met didn't look to be the ‘gay’ type. Then again looks could be deceiving. He decided not to think too much about the topic and instead asked another question.

“So if you have friends who also ‘swing that way’, why don’t you ask them these questions instead of me?”

Junho chuckled from the other end.

_“Like I said before Su-ah, you’re my brother and I care about you – and we’re close. I’m not that close to my friends and I don’t care that much about them to go ask them what it feels like having a finger up their ass. They’d either get offended or think that I was gay too – which I’m not thank you very much.”_

Junsu was starting to have his doubts about that last one though. Junho could be bisexual and just be in denial but Junsu didn’t point that out.

“I guess you have a point,” Junsu replied with a sigh. At least his brother wasn’t a homophobe and dragging him off to church to redeem himself.

_“So what are you doing now? I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything?”_

Junsu groaned and wondered if Junho had always been this dirty-minded. He wondered if maybe Junho had been hanging around Yoochun behind his back recently without him knowing.

“I was having dinner with the others before you called and started pestering me about my sexual life.”

More laughter was heard from the other end as he brother apologized for interrupting. Junsu scoffed knowing he wasn’t really sorry.

“Yeah whatever, so is there anything else you wanted to know about my sexual life before I hang up and return to my food if Changmin hasn’t stolen it already?”

_“Aww I think I’ll leave the other questions for another day. Since you haven’t tried the dildo out yet, I can’t really ask you about it.”_

Junsu coughed and realized that yes it was possible to choke on your own spit. Was this really his brother he was talking to? How could he say the word ‘dildo’ so calmly while Junsu was still stuttering whenever he looked at it?

_“Actually I do have another question.”_

Junsu groaned. “What is it?”

_“Did the lube actually taste like strawberries?”_

Junsu’s face flushed red and he had to bite his lip from screaming in embarrassment.

“I … it … hyung how can you even ask such an embarrassing question?” Junsu almost screamed into the phone.

_“You know you could have just denied and said you didn’t taste it at all. But since you’re stuttering, I’m going to take that as a ‘yes, I did taste it and it did taste like strawberries'', am I right Susu?”_

Junsu groaned giving up on his brother. While he wallowed in self-pity Junho continued to rub it in deeper.

_“And since you didn’t deny that either, I’m going to assume it tasted nice too … right?”_

“Hyung!” Junsu swore he was seconds away from strangling his brother. He reminded himself to ask Yoochun later on if he’d been hanging out with Junho recently. That or Junho had always been like this yet Junsu had been too naïve to notice.

_“You’re too easy to figure out bro, you need to work at hiding your feelings more or else Yunho will find out you’ve got the hots for him every time he catches you staring at him and hide from you."_

Junsu frowned. Was he really that easy to see through? Before he could reply to that though, Junho was talking again.

_“Anyway, I better let you get back to dinner now, I’m supposed to be studying for an exam I have tomorrow.”_

At the last words Junsu smiled. Even though Junho was laughing at him, in reality he really did care about his brother – enough that he would call and ask Junsu how he was (even if the way he went about it was slightly embarrassing for Junsu) in the midst of an exam period.

“Oh I see. Good luck with your exams hyung, don’t disappoint umma,” Junsu said in a serious tone.

_“Aish I’ll be fine Su-ah don’t worry about me.”_

“Okay, well I guess I’ll talk to you later then.” After a pause Junsu added, “Thank you.”

_“For what?”_

“For calling,” Junsu said simply and he smiled when Junho chuckled through the phone meaning he’d caught onto the reason why.

_“You’re welcome Junsu. Just remember I’ll be here anytime for you. Now hurry up and go back to your dinner. Who knows, maybe Yunho will be waiting at the table with nothing but an apron on to surprise you.”_

Junsu swallowed at the image his mind brought up and swore as he felt his member harden almost instantly.

Another laugh was heard through the phone and Junsu blushed knowing that Junho had already figured him out. They were twins after all.

_“Now now Junsu, it won’t be good returning to the table with an erection._

“S-Shut up hyung, this is all your fault,” Junsu replied somewhat defensively.

_“_ _Okay I’ll go now. Just remember, next time you decide to experiment, picture the dildo as a similar anatomy on Yunho’s body and that should help ease your fear. Talk to you soon bro, love you!”_

With that Junho hung up before Junsu could even form a retort on his lips. Was his brother really as straight as he claimed to be? Junsu shook his head and focused on more important matters – such as the erection in his pants.

Knowing it was too risky to jerk off, Junsu shut his eyes and willed his erection down picturing his brother naked instead. He shivered at the thought but smiled when it had the effect he was after. The whole incest thing was still a bit nerve-wracking for him, so his erection died pretty quickly.

Giving himself another minute to calm down, Junsu took a deep breath before heading back to the dining table. He avoided Yunho’s gaze as he sat down, afraid his mind would bring up half-naked images of the leader clad in nothing but an apron again.

“Who was that?” Jaejoong asked casually.

‘Ahh it was Junho,” Junsu replied calmly hoping his voice wouldn’t give out his nervousness.

“That was a pretty long conversation, what did he want you for?” Yoochun asked straight after.

Junsu whipped his head up to stare at Yoochun, wondering if maybe Junho really had been hanging around Yoochun behind his back. Yoochun kept his composure though and his expression was only that of curiosity.

Junsu stared for a bit longer before finally turning his attention back to his food.

“Nothing, he just wanted to catch up for a bit,” Junsu said trying to hint that he didn’t want to talk about it.

The other’s seemed to get the hint and didn’t ask any more questions.

Still feeling a bit flustered from the talk he just had with Junho, Junsu tried to finish eating as quickly as possible so he could make his escape from their leader. Unfortunately luck didn’t seem to be on his side when he went to pick the last piece of meat on a dish at the same time Yunho went for it.

When their chopsticks touched Junsu immediately snapped them back as did Yunho.

“Y-You take it hyung,” Junsu stammered out.

“Ah it’s okay, you seem hungrier than me so you take it,” Yunho said as he went to lift the piece of meat to place in Junsu’s bowl.

Feeling flustered for no reason at all, Junsu quickly snapped his chopsticks out to stop Yunho from doing so.

“No really hyung, it’s fine, you take it.”

Yunho frowned but refused to give in.

So began the battle of Yunho trying to pick the food up and Junsu stopping him from doing so.

Jaejoong watched on in amusement wondering silently if it was because they didn’t like his cooking. Changmin frowned, wanting to pick more food but worried he’d get attacked by chopsticks if he did so right now. Yoochun noticed Changmin’s dilemma and kept looking back and forth between the two members wondering when this would stop.

Finally unable to take it any longer, Yoochun picked up the piece of meat while they were still battling with their chopsticks and shoved it into Changmin’s mouth who grunted in surprise.

“Changmin will have it,” he explained before returning back to eating his meal.

Changmin grinned victoriously chewing on the piece of meat while Yunho and Junsu just smiled awkwardly at each other before muttering apologies and returning to their meal.

Dinner continued on as usual after that, the only difference being Junsu’s awkwardness every time he unintentionally met Yunho’s gaze.

After what seemed like forever, when everyone was finally finished eating Junsu quickly stood up and was about to excuse himself when Yoochun stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Yoochun asked him.

Turning around, Junsu squeaked out, “To take a shower?”

Yoochun frowned. “No, you’re going to wash the dishes tonight.”

“B-But it’s Changmin’s turn tonight,” Junsu protested quickly.

“You interrupted dinner Junsu, first with the phone call and then with the scene with Yunho-hyung. So you can do the dishes tonight,” Yoochun stated before giving Changmin a wink.

Junsu’s mouth fell open and he turned to the oldest member for help only to have Jaejoong shrug his shoulders in response. Junsu then turned to the maknae for help even though he knew it was futile. As expected, Changmin returned his plea with a grin, happy at being let off doing the dishes tonight. Junsu then looked to the leader only to remember at the last minute that he was supposed to be avoiding him.

Quickly averting his gaze, Junsu grumbled under his breath as he started stacking their bowls and utensils up.

“You guys always side with Changmin,” he muttered sulkily as the soulmates high-fived each other.

“Ah I’ll help you Su-ah since it was sort of my fault too,” their leader said as he stood up to start clearing the dishes too.

Junsu opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it again at the glare Yoochun gave him daring him to start another scene. Deciding it was better to just keep quiet, Junsu kept his mouth shut and focused on the task at hand.

While Yoochun dragged Changmin off to the living room, Jaejoong grabbed two aprons from the kitchen and threw one at Yunho while he put the other one on for Junsu.

“Sorry Susu,” Jaejoong whispered quietly feeling a bit sorry for the younger member. He always did have a weak spot for the younger members. Junsu just nodded in defeat as he watched Jaejoong walk off to join the other two in the living room.

Turning around, Junsu felt his mouth suddenly go dry at the sight that greeted him. He was sure Yunho wasn’t naked underneath that apron but from the way the apron blended in with his clothes, it definitely looked like it.

The white apron reached just halfway down Yunho’s thighs, but because the leader was wearing shorts, it looked like he had nothing on underneath. It definitely didn’t help that the white tank top he was currently wearing blended in nicely with the straps of the apron too.

Junsu licked his lips unconsciously, the words _Yunho, naked, apron_ flitting through his mind as his continued to stare at the leader.

“Junsu, you okay?” Yunho asked with a frown.

At the sound of his name, Junsu snapped out of his daze and quickly looked away in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he was having these thoughts when he was standing right in front of their leader.

“I-I’m fine, let’s just get this over and done with,” he said quickly as he returned to the task of stacking all their bowls and utensils up to take to the sink.

Yunho pursed his lips but didn’t say anything after that. When they finished moving all the eating utensils to the sink, Junsu started filling one side of the sink with hot water while Yunho grabbed a cloth to go clean the table.

While Junsu waited for the water to fill he couldn’t help but sneak a peek at Yunho from behind. He watched as Yunho went about his task, one hand gripping the edge of the table while his hips moved in time to his other hand as he wiped down the table.

When Yunho spun around after completing his task, Junsu quickly turned his attention back to the sink and gasped in surprise before hastily shutting off the water. He was about five seconds away from overfilling the sink. After letting some water out, Junsu poured some detergent into the water before scrubbing away at the dirty dishes hoping to distract himself from inappropriate thoughts of their leader.

As Yunho came to stand beside him, Junsu’s body tensed and he focused ever harder at his task.

“I’ll help you rinse them clean,” Yunho said as he tossed the cloth onto the counter.

Junsu just nodded his head refusing to meet the leader’s gaze.

“Ah!” Yunho shouted as he suddenly gripped Junsu’s wrists and lifted his hands out of the water. Junsu’s eyes widened at the skin contact and he quickly tried to step away.

Tightening his grip further Yunho frowned as he said, “You forgot to wear gloves Su-ah.”

Junsu’s brows furrowed before the meaning of Yunho’s words sunk in. Looking at his hands, Junsu realized that he had indeed forgotten to wear gloves. The skin on his hands was a slight pink from having been in the hot water for just a short period of time and he winced as his mind finally registered the stinging feeling in his skin.

“Ahh umm … oops,” Junsu muttered dumbly in response.

Yunho just shook his head with a smile before turning on the cold water and tugging Junsu’s hands under the water. Junsu bit his lip watching as Yunho massaged the skin on his hands briefly before shutting off the tap and grabbing a clean cloth to dry them.

As he watched Yunho pat his hands dry, Junsu whispered, “Thank you hyung,” to which Yunho just grinned in response.

When he was done, Yunho grabbed a pair of rubber gloves from beside the dish rack but instead of handing them to Junsu, Yunho put them onto his own hands instead.

In response to Junsu’s questioning gaze Yunho said, “Your hands are probably still stinging so I’ll wash the dishes, you just help me rinse them okay?”

Junsu wanted to argue but Yunho quickly put both hands on either side of Junsu's waist effectively cutting his protest off immediately at the unexpected action and moved him to the side. By the time Junsu’s mind was working properly again, Yunho was already scrubbing at the dishes and stacking them up neatly in the other basin.

“Come on Junsu, the faster you rinse the faster we’ll be finished with this,” Yunho stated nudging Junsu on the shoulder.

Quickly snapping himself out of it, Junsu nodded and started rinsing the dishes off and placing them on the dish rack. As they settled into a somewhat comfortable silence, Junsu felt guilty as he watched Yunho work on his task diligently. It was his fault that Yunho had to help him and not only that, but his hands didn’t really sting that much anymore so it technically should have been him scrubbing at the dishes. Instead here he was standing there next to the leader doing the easy task of just rinsing.

“Sorry hyung,” Junsu whispered into the silence.

“For what?” Yunho asked.

“For this, you shouldn’t have offered to help me,” Junsu explained.

Yunho chuckled before replying. “It’s okay, like I said before it was sort of my fault too.”

“But I started it,” Junsu countered back.

Yunho sighed and before Junsu even knew what was happening, Yunho leant down and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

Junsu’s eyes widened in surprise as he felt his heart beat increase almost immediately.

“It’s fine Su-ah. As the leader, I have a responsibility to stick up for my members,” Yunho explained before returning to his task like nothing had happened. Which was the truth really; their leader was known for being slightly obsessed with skinship and it wasn’t unusual for him to be seen kissing another member on the cheek.

Unfortunately, things for Junsu were now different and right now, Junsu was feeling extremely flustered at the action. As he felt his cheeks growing hot, Junsu tried to pretend nothing had happened and instead focused on finishing the dishes as quickly as possible lest he jump the leader on the spot.

As he caved in and chanced a glance at their leader a few seconds later, Junsu almost fainted as he took in the sight of Yunho’s bare legs clad in what he now decided were shorts that should be illegal. Trailing his gaze up, Junsu then took in the muscles on Yunho’s arms that moved under the tan skin from the exertion of just scrubbing the dishes before trailing up to stare at the side-profile of the leader’s face.

Reaching a hand out unconsciously, Junsu brushed away a strand of hair that Yunho kept trying to flick out of his eyes. When Yunho nodded at him in thanks, Junsu quickly snatched his hand back, realization of what he did finally sinking into him.

Clearing his throat, Junsu mumbled something unintelligible before focusing his attention back to rinsing the dishes once again.

Fortunately, nothing happened after that and by the time they were done and wiping down the kitchen counter, Junsu was no longer feeling tense and nervous again. That was until Yunho asked him to help untie the apron for him because he had accidentally tied a double knot on the strings.

Junsu groaned mentally and tried his best not to shake as he helped Yunho out of the apron.

\---

Later that night, after bidding all the other members a good night, Junsu shut and locked the door behind him before walking over to his closet and taking out the box again, placing it on his bed.

As he opened the lid, his brother’s words – _‘Just remember, next time you decide to experiment, picture the dildo as a similar anatomy on Yunho’s body and that should help ease your fear’_ floated through his mind again and Junsu groaned.

Stripping himself of his clothes, Junsu lay down on the bed and took a few deep breaths as the image of Yunho in the white apron appeared in his mind again.

Grabbing the dildo beside him, Junsu caressed the silicone head and wondered how Yunho’s cock would feel. Would Yunho’s cock be the same size as the dildo or even bigger?

Slowly Junsu bought the object closer to his lips as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. Taking a deep breath and then releasing it, Junsu shut his eyes as he slowly stuck his tongue out to touch the tip.

A low moan escaped his lips and Junsu extended his tongue further to caress the head. He thought of what he would have liked being done to him and tried to mimic those movements. Opening his mouth, Junsu brought the toy closer and engulfed the head. Keeping a firm grip on the dildo with one hand, Junsu slid his other hand down his chest, caressing his stomach and down to his thighs.

Another moan escaped his lips and he pushed the toy a little further into his mouth. He never thought he would actually enjoy doing this. Avoiding touching his cock, Junsu trailed his hand up his chest again and with a thumb and forefinger, Junsu pinched one of his nipples at the same time he pushed the dildo deeper into his throat. Junsu moaned around the toy and he started sliding it in and out of his mouth a bit faster. His mind wandered off and he wondered what it would feel like to have Yunho fuck his mouth with his cock.

Saliva started gathering in and around his mouth making the toy slide easier. Each time Junsu pulled out, he would push it in a bit further until at last he felt the head of the dildo touching the back of his throat.

With his eyes still shut tight, Junsu took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled relaxing his throat muscles at the same time. Pulling the dildo all the way out until just the tip of it rested against his lips, Junsu paused before pushing it back inside all in one go.

His other hand never stopped teasing his body, pinching and rubbing his nipples and sliding all over his skin. Still bypassing his cock, Junsu decided to go even lower, sliding over his balls to rest at his entrance. Spreading his legs wider, Junsu ran the tip of his index finger along his crack and shivered at the touch.

His cock was hard and leaking pre-come but for some reason Junsu wanted to withhold touching his cock as long as possible. He continued to push the dildo in and out of his mouth moaning each time it slid in easier without him gagging.

He circled the rim of his hole as he tried to prepare himself for what he was going to do. Keeping his eyes shut, Junsu slipped the dildo out of his mouth and replaced it with two fingers of his other hand.

After he was sure they were coated in a generous amount of saliva, Junsu trailed his fingers down his body again until they were resting against his entrance. As he slipped the dildo back into his mouth, Junsu pushed a finger inside himself at the same time.

Junsu’s whole body tensed as he arched off the bed. The feeling was still a bit foreign to him but he was slowly getting used to it. Relaxing his body again, Junsu pushed his finger further until it was all the way in.

As he waited for his body to settle down, Junsu started swirling his tongue around the dildo wetting it as much as possible, imagining it was Yunho’s cock he was sucking on. Saliva started to drip out of his mouth and down his chin but Junsu didn’t care. Taking another deep breath through his nose, Junsu slowly pulled his finger out before pausing a few seconds and pushing it back in again. Junsu groaned around the toy in his mouth as his finger scraped against his tight channel.

He soon settled in a rhythm where when he pushed his finger in he would pull the dildo out of his mouth and then vice versa, pull his finger out as he pushed the dildo back into his mouth. When he was certain he was ready for it, Junsu slowly slipped a second finger in to join with the first.

Junsu moaned at the stretch but it was more pleasure than pain. He continued thrusting his fingers in and out, scissoring them occasionally before twisting them a bit as he pushed in deeper.

Lights exploded as Junsu gasped around the toy. Muscles clenching, Junsu shifted his weight onto his feet as he thrust onto his fingers, trying fervently to hit that sweet spot once again. Junsu was sure he resembled a withering mess at the moment but he couldn’t care less at the moment. It was a bit uncomfortable in this position but Junsu didn’t want to move, not when he was so close to coming.

Twisting his hips a bit, Junsu moaned as he managed to hit that sweet spot once again. And again. And again. After a few more times Junsu shoved his fingers as deep up his ass as he could while he moaned around the dildo deep in his throat as he came hard, strings of come splattering onto his chest and stomach.

As he calmed down from his high and slid his fingers out, Junsu realized he’d just come without touching his cock. Flinging the dildo aside next to him, Junsu once again dipped two fingers along the front of his body, coating them in his own come before bringing them up to his lips. Flicking a tongue out, Junsu licked his fingertips first before sliding the rest of his fingers in and licking them clean.

His thoughts once again wandered off to Yunho and he wondered what it would feel like to have the leader come in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got quite attached to Junho in this fic so you'll definitely be seeing more of him throughout this fic :)


	4. More Toys

  
Junsu played with the dildo a few more times that week. But it wasn’t until the third time that actually he fucked himself with it. After watching some porn videos in the late morning that involved toys which he had ‘borrowed’ from Changmin’s laptop, he was curious and horny enough to give it a go.

Jaejoong was out buying groceries dragging a slightly reluctant Changmin with him. Yoochun was in his work room composing as usual and Yunho was out with their manager to discuss some ‘leader-things’.

Knowing that the soulfighters weren’t likely to return for another few hours and that Yoochun probably wouldn’t come out until the late afternoon, Junsu felt it was safe enough to ‘experiment’ some more.

Making sure the door was locked Junsu then went to his closet and retrieved the contents in the box as usual. Dumping them on the bed, Junsu then stripped off his clothes and climbed onto the bed.

Sitting back on his knees Junsu bit back a groan as he wrapped a hand around his erection. His cock was already half hard from the porn he had watched before so it only took a few quick firm strokes before he was fully hard.

When he felt the beginnings of his release approaching, Junsu released his cock with difficulty and grabbed the cock ring beside him. Before he could change his mind, Junsu slipped it on and groaned as his orgasm was immediately staved off. He didn’t want to come so soon before he’d even touched the dildo. Giving his cock one final hard tug, Junsu then grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers in the cool substance.

Remembering to keep his voice down in case Yoochun happened to come out of his room, Junsu bit his lip as he ran a lube-slicked finger down his crack slowly before pushing it against his entrance.

Gripping the headboard of the bed with his free hand, Junsu shut his eyes as he pressed the finger inside, slowly, all the way in. It was definitely getting easier after each time.

Slowly, one finger turned to two and two turned into three. The stretch was still slightly painful, but it was definitely not as bad compared to the first time he’d fingered himself.

As his body got used to the stretch, Junsu moved his hips faster, pushing back onto his own fingers as much as he could. Eyeing the dildo beside him, Junsu’s mind went back to the video he watched earlier this morning where the person’s ass was spread open and a dildo was slowly being pushed inside.

Releasing his grip on the headboard, Junsu grabbed the dildo and brought it up to his lips. Opening his mouth wide, Junsu pushed the dildo in slowly, inch by inch until the tip hit the back of his throat. Creating an easy rhythm, Junsu thrust back on his fingers as he pulled the dildo out and then sliding it back in as he thrust his hips forward.

When he deemed himself stretched enough, Junsu slowly removed his fingers, whimpering as his hole suddenly clenched around nothing. Taking the dildo out of his mouth, Junsu grabbed the lube and coated the toy with a generous amount of the substance knowing it was definitely going to help ease the pain.

After recapping the lube and tossing it aside, Junsu used his free hand to spread his ass cheeks apart before slowly running the slick toy up and down his crevice, in a way preparing himself for what he was about to do.

Taking a deep breath, Junsu pressed the dildo against his entrance, body shivering in anticipation. Shutting his eyes, Junsu slowly pressed the toy forward wincing a bit when the head of the dildo pressed past the tight ring of muscles.

Relaxing his body as much as he could, Junsu continued pushing it in slowly, focusing more on the pleasure and not the pain. When it was finally all the way in, Junsu stilled his movements, willing his body to get used to the foreign object inside him.

When the pain gradually subsided, Junsu rolled his hips a bit and quickly reached his free hand out to grip the headboard to steady himself. The pain returned, but the pleasure was even more evident. Pulling the dildo out slowly and biting his lip at the new sensations flowing through his body, Junsu paused when only the head of the toy was still in his entrance.

Shutting his eyes again, Junsu slowly pushed the dildo back in again, feeling it slide in smoothly and he was glad he had applied plenty of lube to the toy. He continued pushing the toy in and out of his body in a slow and steady rhythm, taking deep breaths whenever the slight twinge of pain appeared again.

As the pleasure began to build, Junsu started moving his hips back to meet his thrusts. His pace quickened and his grip on the headboard tightened.

However, his knees were starting to feel sore and slowly he manoeuvred his body down so he was resting on an elbow to help ease the weight off his knees a bit.

Thrusting the dildo in and out again, Junsu groaned and bit his lip to keep from crying out as the toy hit a lower angle from the new position.

“Fuck,” Junsu breathed out as he shifted his weight onto his shoulders so he could reach a hand underneath to stroke his cock in time to his thrusts.

Just when he was about to take the cock ring off, his phone suddenly started ringing and Junsu groaned lifting his gaze up to where his phone was vibrating on the bedside table. Peering at his phone, Junsu saw Yunho’s name flashing on the screen and he debated whether or not he should pick it up.

He was so close to coming and he considered ignoring the call but then Yunho might ask him later why he didn’t answer the phone when he came back. Fumbling around a bit, Junsu reached over and pressed the key for loud speaker.

“H-Hello hyung?” Junsu panted out.

_“Junsu, is that you? Are you okay? You seem a bit … out of breath.”_

Junsu bit his lip to keep from making any noise as he pulled the dildo out of his body.

“I-I’m fine hyung, I just went out for a jog before so I’m just … recovering,” Junsu lied as he turned around to lie on his back. His shoulders were starting to feel a bit sore as well as his knees, and from the pleasure he was feeling, he didn’t think he could stay up for much longer.

_“Oh okay. Well I just called to say I’ll be coming back a bit late. Turns out the meeting with manager-hyung is going to take longer than I expected.”_

“Oh … I see,” Junsu replied as he spread his legs and slowly slipped the dildo back in, wincing at the slight stretch.

_“Yeah, I wasn’t going to bother you since you seemed pretty distracted earlier this morning. I tried calling Jaejoong but he’s not answering his phone and neither is Changmin. And I didn’t feel like calling Yoochun because he was in the work room when I left and yeaah …”_

“It’s okay hyung, I understand. And Jaejoong-hyung and Changmin went out to buy some groceries so they probably won’t be answering their phones anytime soon,” Junsu replied distractedly.

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this when he was talking to their leader on the phone, but he was just too close. It also didn’t help the fact that he was slightly turned on at the thought of it being Yunho he was talking to while he pleasured himself right now.

_“Ahh okay, well that makes sense. Jaejoong doesn’t like being disturbed whether it’s window-shopping or just grocery shopping in general.”_

“Y-Yeaah … that’s right,” Junsu replied as he slipped the cock ring off and immediately bit his lip to keep from crying out. Wrapping a hand around his cock, Junsu started stroking it in time to his thrusts again.

_“Anyway I have to go now Su-ah, manager-hyung is nagging at me. I’ll be back probably just before dinner time.”_

“O-Okay hyung, take care,” Junsu replied shutting his eyes in bliss.

_“Thanks, see you later Su!”_

“Bye hyung,” and once the phone beeped signalling it’d been disconnected, Junsu let out a moan, not caring if Yoochun could hear it from where he was holed up in his workroom.

Quickening his strokes on his cock, Junsu pumped the dildo in and out of his body faster, feeling his orgasm steadily approaching. Bending his legs at the knees, Junsu thrust his hips up trying desperately to push more of the dildo inside him.

Letting out a low moan, Junsu arched his head back against the pillow as the toy finally hit that bundle of nerves deep in his body. Tugging harder on his cock, Junsu bit his lip to keep from screaming and pushed the dildo all the way in as he came hard, covering his chest and stomach with his release.

Taking deep breaths, Junsu winced as he slid the dildo out of his body and tossed it aside. Grabbing some tissues from the bedside table, Junsu cleaned the come off his body before leaning over the edge of the bed to toss them into a bin.

Grabbing some more tissues, Junsu then wrapped the dildo and cock ring up in them and put them aside – he would clean them later when he went to take a shower. He wasn’t about to just put the objects back into the box without washing them.

Feeling exhaustion overcome his body, Junsu curled up on his side, frowning at the slight pain in his backside. Grabbing the edge of the comforter, Junsu pulled it over his body before shutting his eyes, content to grab some rest before venturing out of his room when the others returned.

\---

Four hours later, after a long shower, Junsu walked out into the living room just when the front door opened and Jaejoong and Changmin walked in.

“Welcome back,” Junsu said as he finished tying the drawstrings on his sweatpants.

“Hey Junsu,” Jaejoong replied as he toed his shoes off.

“Hey hyung,” Changmin grumbled as he juggled with three bags of grocery in each hand.

Junsu laughed and was about to help him when he saw a parcel tucked under one of Jaejoong’s arms.

“What’s that?” Junsu asked curiously pointing to the parcel as he followed the other two members into the kitchen.

“Ahh the security guard gave it to us downstairs as we were heading to the elevators. He was just about to come up to deliver it personally when he saw us and passed it on instead.”

Dumping the groceries onto the kitchen counter, Jaejoong then inspected the parcel while Changmin opened the fridge in search for a much needed drink.

“Oh it’s for you Junsu,” Jaejoong exclaimed as he examined the addresses. “Looks like it’s from Junho.”

At that, Junsu’s head snapped up from where he’d been staring at the amount of groceries Jaejoong had bought and his eyes went wide when he saw the ‘ _confidential_ ’ stamp on the parcel.

Taking the box out of Jaejoong’s hands quickly, Junsu muttered, “T-Thanks hyung.”

Giving a slight cough, Junsu quickly excused himself and dashed off into his bedroom while Jaejoong just stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Taking a seat on his bed once more, Junsu carefully peeled open the box flaps and his mind went blank as he uncovered the contents. Three items sat in the neatly foam-packed box: a light blue vibrator with a remote dangling from the end, a matching pair of fluffy handcuffs and … a bottle of lube.

Junho once again left a note and Junsu picked it up to read.

_Hey Junsu_

_Just thought you might like some more toys to keep you company while you’re in self denial :D (and I bought you another bottle of lube in case you decided to have a bit too much fun and end up finishing the first bottle XD)_

_Junho_

Junsu groaned.  



	5. Awkward Moments

  
Slamming the door shut behind him, Junsu closed his eyes as the half-naked image of Yunho appeared in his mind again. Junsu had been lounging on the couch having just finished playing a video game non-stop for the past hour when Yunho had returned from another one of his jogging trips.

When Junsu had turned around peeking up from where he was sitting on the couch at the sound of the door opening, his whole body had frozen when he took in the leader’s appearance. Yunho’s upper body was naked and covered in a light sheen of sweat, his t-shirt bunched up and slung over one shoulder.

While Jaejoong immediately went into a fit of how Yunho shouldn’t reveal his nakedness to the whole world so casually, Junsu had slipped away quietly, fleeing to the safety of his room - which brought him back to where he was now.

Junsu contemplated his options. He could either conjure up an image that would make his erection go down, or he could do it the more pleasurable way and jerk off.

Yoochun was out meeting up with an old friend, Changmin was studying for an upcoming exam and Jaejoong was busy making something in the kitchen before Yunho had turned up half naked. After pondering the possibilities and chances of getting interrupted, Junsu decided he had enough time for some fun.

Pushing the covers aside, Junsu stripped himself naked and grabbed the dildo, cock ring and a bottle of lube from his closet and placed it on the space beside him on the bed. Taking the lube first, Junsu poured a generous amount of it on his fingers before recapping the bottle.

With no pause, Junsu swiftly shoved two fingers inside his hole, a low moan escaping his throat. Lately, he’d taken a liking to the feel of getting stretched with minimal preparation. Pumping his fingers in and out in a steady beat, Junsu reached over and grabbed the dildo slipping it easily into his throat.

Slipping a third finger in, Junsu moaned around the toy as he fucked himself on his fingers. When he deemed himself prepped enough, he reluctantly pulled his fingers out. Lathering the dildo with some lube, Junsu then positioned it in front of his entrance. Taking a deep breath, he pushed forward imagining it was Yunho’s cock that was entering him and moaned at the stretch. Three fingers were still a bit different compared to a dildo.

Slowly Junsu inched the dildo in bit by bit until finally it was lodged fully up his ass. Giving himself a few seconds to relax and get used to it, Junsu stroked his cock, spreading the pre-come that leaked around the head and then sliding down to the base. When he felt his balls tighten and his cock pulse, Junsu quickly stopped and grabbed the cock ring slipping it on.

Pulling the toy out slowly, Junsu groaned as it scraped against his channel. Biting his lip to keep himself from screaming, Junsu slid the dildo back in as he spread his legs wider. As he wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked up once, Junsu couldn’t stop a moan from escaping past his lips.

As he was about to pull the dildo out again, someone suddenly knocked on the door and before Junsu could even utter out a word, the door swung open and Junsu quickly flung the comforter around his lower half berating himself at the same time for forgetting to lock the door in the haze of his excitement.

Looking up, Junsu froze when he saw the man he’d been fantasizing about just seconds ago walk in, still in the same half-naked state as he was when he’d entered their dorms.

“H-Hyung,” Junsu managed to utter out as he prayed silently that Yunho wouldn’t notice anything. He glanced around quickly and relaxed a bit when he saw he had managed to cover the bottle of lube with the comforter.

“Junsu, are you okay?” Yunho asked with a worried look on his face.

Swallowing and sitting up so he was leaning back on his elbows, Junsu smiled and stuttered out, “O-Of course I’m okay hyung, what’s the matter?”

Not trusting Junsu’s words, Yunho took a seat beside the surprised man and said, “I heard you moaning and I thought you weren’t feeling well.”

The leader put his hand against Junsu’s forehead and frowned. “Are you sure you’re not sick Su-ah? Your forehead is hot and your body is covered in sweat.”

Junsu shivered as Yunho removed his hand and just nodded his head weakly and said, “I’m fine hyung, I’m not sick.”

Yunho didn’t seem too convinced. “I’m going to go contact manager-hyung and have him call for a doctor.”

Junsu’s eyes widened and as Yunho stood up ready to turn around, Junsu quickly sat up and tugged on his wrist. However the movement caused the dildo to rub against his prostate and Junsu moaned out loud in surprise, his grip tightening on Yunho’s wrist.

Yunho quickly sat back down on the bed again. “Junsu are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

Junsu cursed himself for moaning out loud and quickly uttered, “I-I’m fine hyung, you don’t need to call for a doctor.”

Yunho’s brows furrowed in confusion as he wondered why Junsu didn’t want to see a doctor. Then, seeing that Junsu was still sweating, Yunho said, “You’re going to get sick if you don’t wear a shirt, here I’ll go get one for you. Standing up, Yunho was about to go to the closet when Junsu remembered he’d left the box open and if Yunho opened the closet, he would see the contents within.

Quickly, not wanting Yunho to find out, Junsu gripped his wrist once again, but this time pulling the leader back. Unfortunately, Junsu pulled just a bit too hard and Yunho ended up losing his balance and falling onto the bed. With one hand still in Junsu’s grasp, Yunho flung his other hand out blindly to catch himself only to have it land directly on top of Junsu’s crotch.

Time froze as Yunho felt his hand come in contact with something hard.

Junsu bit his lip to stop a moan from escaping his throat and closed his eyes in bliss even though at the same time fear and excitement rushed through him. Somehow the fact that Yunho knew he was hard turned him on even more. Plus the fact that the man he was fantasizing about not two minutes ago currently had his hand on his crotch.

Junsu swallowed and coughed.

Yunho’s eyes went wide as he put two and two together. Junsu moaning, sweating, sporting an erection, naked from the waist up and most likely naked below too, it all clicked together.

Quickly snatching his hand back, Yunho muttered out an apology as he stood up. “I’ll umm … I’ll go see what the others are up to.”

Junsu just nodded and watched as Yunho retreated from his room.

As soon as the door shut behind the leader with a click, Junsu flung the comforter off his body and flipped back down on the bed a moan escaping past his lips as the movement caused the dildo to shift inside him again. Pulling the cock ring off and tossing it aside, Junsu started thrusting the dildo in and out while stroking his cock remembering the feel of Yunho’s hand on it just mere moments ago. Parting his lips in a soundless cry, Junsu’s body tensed and arched up as his orgasm crashed through him and he came hard, shooting his release all over his chest and stomach.

\---

Things were slightly awkward after that. Every time their gazes met, Junsu would blush and Yunho would lower his gaze immediately. It wasn’t until Junsu and Yunho kept missing steps during their practices that Jaejoong finally lost it.

“Junsu!” Jaejoong stood up from where he was sitting.

Junsu turned and looked guiltily at the older member. “Yes hyung?”

“What’s wrong, why are you so uncoordinated today? You’re not normally like this.”

Junsu apologized but Jaejoong was having none of it.

“Yunho,” Jaejoong shot a command at their leader.

“Yes boojae?” Yunho answered quickly.

“Don’t _boojae_ me Jung Yunho,” Jaejoong snapped. “You are going to stay behind and help Junsu until you guys are no longer stumbling all over the place. It’s already past our dinner time so Yoochun, Changmin and I are going to go out to eat first.”

Junsu paled at the thought of being alone with Yunho. When the three members left, Junsu stood in the middle of the studio awkwardly not knowing what to do. Yunho started the music again and Junsu tried to shove any thoughts of the leader out of his mind.

Closing his eyes, Junsu pictured the dance steps in his head and started moving his body. Halfway into it though, images of Yunho swaying his hips to the beat entered his mind and his steps faltered causing him to miss a beat and trip.

As he was about to fall however, strong arms encircled his waist pulling him upright again. Junsu’s eyes shot open and his gaze fell on the mirror where Yunho was standing behind him. Turning his head around Junsu froze and he realized their faces were only inches apart.

“You okay?” Yunho whispered causing Junsu to shiver as his breath hit his skin.

“I-I’m fine,” Junsu responded hoping the leader would let go of him.

However Yunho didn’t let go and instead said, “I better help you master these dance steps or else Jaejoong is going to kill us.”

Sliding his arms back, Yunho rested them on Junsu’s hips and Junsu tried his best not to moan out loud when Yunho pressed his body close against his.

Putting pressure on his hold, Yunho started leading them and it was all Junsu could do to focus on the steps, his gaze never leaving the mirror in front of them. He could feel himself getting hard and was glad he decided to wear jeans or else it would have been painfully visible for all to see.

Knowing that unless he perfected the movements, he wasn’t going to be going anywhere, Junsu reluctantly forced himself to concentrate on _not_ stumbling on every single step and to ignore the warmth emitting from the body behind him. He also tried to ignore the hard muscles pressing up against his back and the breaths he’d feel against his neck and shoulders as Yunho guided him through the whole song again and again.

After what seemed like forever, Yunho finally deemed Junsu okay and released his hold on the younger member. Junsu fell to the floor exhausted, Yunho joining him only seconds later. Lost in his own thoughts, Junsu was surprised when Yunho suddenly leaned forward and ran a hand through his hair.

“Your hair is getting long,” Yunho stated trailing his fingers through the tips of Junsu’s hair where it laid plastered against his nape and shoulders.

Junsu blushed and shivered as he felt the fingertips of Yunho’s hands brush against his neck.

“M-Maybe I should get it cut shorter?” Junsu asked quietly.

“No don’t,” Yunho said firmly and Junsu snapped his head up to look at Yunho.

“N-No,” Yunho said again, this time more quietly. “It looks nice long, don’t cut it.”

Junsu smiled and ducked his head down pretending to play with a loose thread on his jeans. He could feel another blush start to rise on his cheeks and he only hoped it could be passed off from dancing too much if Yunho saw.

“So, are you hungry?” Yunho asked breaking the silence. He had removed his hand from Junsu’s hair and Junsu frowned at the loss of contact.

“Yeah, should we give the others a call to see where they are and meet up with them?”

“Nah, they’re probably finished with dinner by now and on the way back home. Let’s just go by ourselves, is that okay?”

Junsu smiled, suddenly excited that it would only be the two of them. “Sure,” he replied.

Getting up slowly, the two members grabbed their bags and checked to make sure they hadn’t left anything behind before flipping off the lights and exiting the studio.

Stepping out onto the streets Junsu was surprised to see it empty and he quickly checked the time. It was just past 11pm. They’d stayed back in the studio for much longer than he thought. It was a bit chilly that night so there were only a few fans loitering around.

After giving them a quick wave, the two members walked off in the opposite direction, Yunho having decided they would eat at a ramen shop near their apartment that was open 24/7.

Upon arriving at the shop, Yunho opened the door for Junsu who walked in first smiling at the gesture. They sat down at a table in the corner and quickly placed their orders. It didn’t take long since they were the only customers and within a few minutes, both members had a bowl of hot ramen placed in front of them from the owner of the shop.

Junsu’s mouth watered as he looked at the contents of the bowl. They hadn’t eaten anything since lunch time so pretty much anything right now looked good.

They ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company as well as the peace and quiet. They were the only customers there and Junsu relished in the freedom. As he watched Yunho eat from the corner of his eyes, Junsu realized that it didn’t seem so awkward to be alone with the leader anymore.

As he continued to observe, he found Yunho’s eating habits quite entertaining. The way Yunho slurped up the noodles, it was as if his mouth was a vacuum and he was sucking everything up all in one go. Junsu chuckled quietly to himself wondering why he thought it was cute the way Yunho ate.

Yunho noticed Junsu’s chuckling though and asked him what he was thinking about.

“Ahh nothing, just remembering how clumsy I was today at practice,” Junsu said quickly, hoping Yunho would believe him.

Yunho grinned. “It’s okay, we all have these days once in awhile where nothing ever works out. I was a bit uncoordinated today too.”

Junsu didn’t really know what to say to that and just nodded his head in agreement.

When they both finally finished eating and placed their bowls and chopsticks down, Junsu hummed in appreciation. He was all full and ready to go to sleep on the spot.

“Tired?” Yunho asked. It was sort of a rhetorical question but Junsu nodded his head anyway. It had been a long day today and he couldn’t wait to go back to their dorms and sleep the night away.

“Come on let’s get going then, the earlier we get back, the earlier we can go to sleep.”

Junsu smiled at that and with a groan stood up reluctantly on his feet.

Yunho laughed and stood up too before slinging his bag across his shoulder. After paying for both their meals, Yunho led Junsu out the door again smiling graciously at the owner who shot them a quick smile back.

The walk back to the dorms would probably only take ten minutes from the ramen shop but Junsu groaned, body already exhausted from their extended training in the studio.

“Don’t feel like walking?” Yunho asked as he nudged Junsu in the shoulder.

Junsu shook his head tiredly. After a few hours of training and then a full meal in his belly, walking was really the last thing he wanted to do at the moment.

Shifting his bag to the side, Yunho went in front of Junsu and bent his knees slightly.

“Jump on,” he said as a way of explaining.

Junsu’s eyes widened when he realized what Yunho was doing.

“Hyung no it’s okay, I can walk the distance. You’re exhausted from training too. I’d only tire you more if you carried me.”

However, Yunho was having none of it and so after a few minutes of Junsu trying to decline the offer, the leader finally won. Reluctantly Junsu placed both hands on Yunho’s shoulders and gripped them firmly before hopping on.

Yunho grabbed Junsu’s legs under the knees before straightening up. After checking to make sure he had a secure grip on the younger man, Yunho smiled and started walking.

“Am I heavy?” Junsu asked as he leant forward to wrap his arms around Yunho’s shoulders. Yunho shook his head with a grin.

After a few minutes of silence, Junsu leant his head on Yunho’s shoulder and whispered, “Thanks hyung.”

Turning his head slightly to face the younger member, Yunho replied, “You’re welcome Su-ah.”

Junsu shivered as Yunho’s lips brushed lightly against his skin and he unconsciously tightened his hold around the leader.

The walk ended too quickly and soon Yunho was walking through the entrance of the building of their apartment complex and waiting for the elevator to arrive.

“Umm hyung?” Junsu whispered quietly.

“Hmm?”

“You can put me down now,” Junsu said even though inside he was quietly enjoying their bodies being pressed together.

“Hmm … don’t want to,” Yunho replied childishly.

Junsu smiled at the leader’s antics but otherwise stayed silent. The elevator arrived and Yunho waited for the doors to open before quickly walking in. After pressing their level number Yunho turned to face the back of the elevator looking at their reflection on the wall.

Junsu followed his gaze and blushed when he saw his form draped over Yunho’s back like a lovesick puppy.

Yunho chuckled. “Your hair is all over the place,” he said as a way of explaining.

Sure enough, Junsu’s hair was sticking out in random places, most likely from the wind blowing in their faces on the walk back to their apartment. Keeping one hand around the leader, Junsu used his other to flatten his hair out, fingers going unconsciously to the strands at the end that were just brushing against his shoulders.

Yunho smiled at that. It didn’t go unnoticed by Junsu too. As he was about to comment on it, the elevator dinged signalling their arrival at their dorm level. Turning around, Yunho waited as the doors slid open before walking out.

“Can you grab my keys from my pocket?” Yunho asked. Junsu blushed but did so, cheeks heating up as he ‘accidentally’ groped Yunho’s muscular thighs.

Unlocking the door Yunho stepped in to a dark apartment. Reaching out, Junsu switched on the light as Yunho slowly toed his shoes off. Then after making sure Junsu had a secure grip around his shoulders, he slipped Junsu’s shoes off too earning him a giggle from the man behind as they almost lost balance in the process. Walking to the living room Yunho knelt down before releasing Junsu onto the couch.

Junsu eased himself off and smiled when Yunho took a seat beside him.

“Did you want to go take a shower first?” Yunho asked.

Junsu shook his head. He really didn’t want to move at all. “No it’s okay, you can shower first. I’m too tired to move.”

Yunho laughed quietly, mindful that the other members were probably asleep right now.

“I carried you all the way back home, how could you still be tired?”

Junsu smiled and ducked his head in embarrassment. “I think I really exhausted myself today. But anyway you can shower first since you had to carry me back.”

“Hmm … okay then,” Yunho replied, ruffling Junsu’s hair a bit before standing up.

Junsu watched Yunho disappear down the hallway and he groaned as inappropriate thoughts of his leader started flitting through his mind again unconsciously. Closing his eyes, Junsu lay down on the couch and muffled his face into a cushion.

As he relaxed his body, exhaustion started to overtake his mind and before he knew it, Junsu’s breathing evened out as he dozed off on the couch.

\---

A light shake to his shoulder had Junsu mumbling and rolling his shoulders in an attempt to shake the offending hand away.

The offender didn’t pull away however and instead tried again.

“Su wake up,” a voice whispered above him and through the haze in his mind, Junsu managed to recognize it as the leader’s voice.

“Mmm don’t wanna,” Junsu mumbled as he burrowed deeper into the couch.

He heard a chuckle above him and then arms scooped under his back and knees and lifted him up. Junsu’s eyes flew open as gravity shifted under him and he quickly wrapped his arms around the leader’s neck so he wouldn’t fall.

“Hyung what are you doing?”

“You need to shower,” was all Yunho said as a way of explaining.

Entering the bathroom which was still foggy from the steam, Yunho sat Junsu down on the counter and proceeded to undress him.

It wasn’t until Yunho was trying to tug his pants off did he realize what was happening.

Snapping his eyes open, Junsu pushed Yunho’s hands away before asking, “What are you doing hyung?”

Yunho chuckled and said, “What does it look like I’m doing? You need to shower so I’m undressing you.”

Junsu shivered at the words and quickly jumped off the counter just in case Yunho would notice his growing erection.

A few minutes later, Junsu finally convinced Yunho he could shower by himself and pushed him outside.

“I’ll be out in the living room if you need me,” Yunho said through the door.

\---

After grabbing a fresh change of clothes from his room to put on after his shower, Junsu went back out to the living room seeing the light still on there.

“Hyung?” he mumbled as his eyes came into focus and he saw Yunho lying on his back on the couch.

At the sound of his voice, Yunho sat up and beckoned Junsu over with a smile. Junsu came over but stayed standing.

“Tired?” Yunho asked with a smile.

Junsu nodded his head. “Gonna go sleep now.”

“You’re not thinking of going to sleep like that are you?”

Junsu’s brows furrowed in confusion and Yunho grinned as he stood up.

Ruffling Junsu’s hair gently Yunho said, “You can’t go to sleep with your hair wet, you’ll get sick.”

With that, he dragged Junsu back into the bathroom and pulled out the hairdryer, plugging the cord into the socket.

Turning the switch on, Yunho proceeded to run his fingers through Junsu’s currently bronze locks while drying it with the other.

Junsu stood still, eyes half shut as he relished the leader’s soft caresses in his hair. The air coming from the dryer was warm and lulled him to a half sleep state.

A few minutes later Yunho finally deemed his hair dry enough and switched off the hairdryer. Ruffling Junsu’s hair one last time Yunho ushered the younger man out of the bathroom.

“Come on, let’s get you into bed,” Yunho said as he opened Junsu’s bedroom door and guided the younger man through. Junsu shuffled forward fumbling his way through the dark since he couldn’t be bothered turning on the light switch. It didn’t matter since he already knew where everything in his room was off by heart.

But since Yunho didn’t, the leader fumbled around in the dark for a bit until he located the light on the bedside table. Flipping it on, he helped Junsu into bed, tucking the covers firmly around the younger member’s body before taking a seat beside him.

“Thanks hyung,” Junsu mumbled as he turned to lie on his side, struggling to keep his eyes open but failing.

“You’ve worked hard today,” Yunho replied softly as he brushed Junsu’s bangs away from his face.

“Mmm you too,” Junsu murmured, a smile forming on his lips as Yunho started carding his fingers through his hair.

Yunho stayed beside the younger member for another few minutes, smiling as Junsu struggled harder and harder to stay awake.

“It’s okay Su, go to sleep,” Yunho whispered watching as Junsu’s eyelashes fluttered lightly as he tried to keep his eyes open.

“You’ll sleep too right hyung?” Junsu asked and Yunho chuckled quietly to himself knowing that Junsu was already half asleep from the way he was talking.

“Yes hyung will sleep soon too Su,” he replied.

“Sleep with me?” Junsu mumbled sleepily.

Yunho laughed. “No hyung will go back to his own bed to sleep.”

Junsu frowned, and Yunho thought it was cute how his brows knitted together while his eyes were shut.

“Stay with me,” Junsu murmured as he moved unconsciously closer to the leader’s body.

This time it was Yunho’s turn to frown as he couldn’t tell if Junsu was being serious or not.

“You want me to sleep with you?” he asked.

“Mmm,” Junsu replied.

“Isn’t your bed a bit too small for two grown up men?” Yunho asked, deciding to play along.

“It’s fine,” Junsu mumbled reaching a hand out from under the covers to pull at Yunho’s wrist.

“Are you sure?” Yunho asked, smiling fondly at the cute action.

“M’sure,” Junsu replied tugging at Yunho’s wrist.

The leader chuckled and nodded his head even though Junsu’s eyes were shut and couldn’t see the gesture.

“Okay, okay I’ll stay,” Yunho replied as he stood up.

Junsu’s grip tightened on his wrist and Yunho stumbled a bit as he was pulled back onto the bed.

“Stay,” Junsu said with a pout.

“I’ll stay, just let me go close the door. I’ll be back in a sec,” Yunho whispered gently as he tried to pry his wrist out of Junsu’s hold. For someone who was pretty much asleep, Junsu sure was strong.

“Promise?” Junsu asked as he slowly released his grip on the leader.

“Promise,” Yunho replied back.

“Mmm okay, but come back soon,” Junsu replied, a frown forming on his face.

Yunho grinned and moved away from the bed again. He contemplated just leaving Junsu and going back to his own room. But then he _had_ promised he wouldn’t leave, it didn’t matter if Junsu was asleep, a promise was a promise. Besides, it’s not like he hadn’t shared a bed with him before back in their pre-debut days.

Shutting the door with a quiet click, Yunho made his way back over to the bed and lifted the covers up.

“You want me to sleep with you, you’re going to have to make some room,” Yunho said as he lightly pushed at Junsu’s shoulder.

Junsu groaned shuffling over to make space for the leader, having made sense of what Yunho was saying even though he was pretty much asleep and out of consciousness.

Yunho smiled and slipped in beside Junsu, getting comfortable before pulling the cover over both of their bodies. Junsu immediately shuffled forward and snuggled up to the leader’s body, humming in contentment.

Yunho chuckled and reached behind him to switch off the light, plunging the room into darkness. Wrappings his arms around the younger member, Yunho placed a kiss to the other’s forehead before whispering, “Good night Su.”

Junsu burrowed deeper into Yunho’s embrace and mumbled out, “G’night hyung.”

Yunho shut his eyes and tightened his hold around the younger man. His last thought before falling asleep was what Junsu’s reaction would be when he woke up in the morning to discover the leader in bed with him.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the slow build of HoSu romance commence \O/


	6. Curiosity

  
Junsu hummed in contentment as he snuggled closer to the solid lump of warmth to his right. Inhaling a scent that was somewhat similar to sweet yet musky, Junsu smiled as it reminded him of their leader.

He felt strong arms encircle his waist and he burrowed even deeper into the embrace.

Wait.

Solid lump of warmth?

Scent similar to the leader?

Arms around his waist?

Junsu’s eyes snapped open and he gasped finding himself pressed against a solid body beside him.

Pulling away, Junsu’s eyes widened even further as he realized the body beside him was no other than Yunho.

His first thought was to move away but his body wouldn’t budge; most likely due to the fact that he quite enjoyed being this close to the leader. Glancing at Yunho’s relaxed features, Junsu smiled before he remembered their current situation.

Slowly, Junsu leaned up and rested on an elbow as he glanced around. He was in his room so that confirmed where he was. But why was Yunho in bed with him? They had their clothes on so obviously nothing happened.

Closing his eyes, Junsu tried to remember what had happened last night. He remembered Yunho giving him a piggyback and then falling asleep on the couch. He remembered taking a shower and then Yunho blow drying his hair.

After that, he remembered going to bed and then …

_Oh my god …_

Memories of asking Yunho to sleep with him came rushing back and Junsu could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. How could he have requested something so embarrassing, asking another man to sleep with him?

_Oh god I am never going to live this down._

He was surprised Yunho had actually agreed to his request. Glancing back down, Junsu let out another small smile at the leader’s peaceful face.

_Well since he’s still asleep … it wouldn’t hurt right?_

Slowly easing his body back down so as not to jostle the leader, Junsu snuggled deeper into Yunho’s embrace, deciding to savour the moment while it lasted.

\---

The next time Junsu woke up, it was to the sound of some clicking noises from above. Blinking his eyes blearily, Junsu peered up to come face to face with a phone camera in his face.

Junsu opened his mouth but it was quickly covered with a hand. Jaejoong’s face appeared behind the phone and Junsu ‘ _oh-ed_ ’ in realization.

Lifting his hand away, Jaejoong made a silencing motion and Junsu kept quiet. Jaejoong smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before retreating from the room.

When the door closed behind him, Junsu relaxed and shut his eyes, planning on getting some more rest. That is until the leader’s body shifted beside him.

“Is he gone?” Yunho whispered quietly breaking the silence.

Junsu gasped in surprise and tried to push himself away but Yunho had an arm around his waist preventing him from doing so.

“I swear at least once a week I’ll wake up to the sound of Jaejoong taking photos of me or Changmin sleeping,” Yunho mumbled, tugging Junsu closer into his embrace.

“O-Oh,” was Junsu’s only response.

“I’m kind of used to it now so I don’t really bother to stop him these days. Anyway, did you sleep well last night?” Yunho asked casually.

“A-Ahh yeah I did. D-Did you?” Junsu asked back.

“Of course,’ Yunho replied with a smile. “Even though the bed was a bit small, I had a cute cuddly human sized koala bear to keep me warm all night to make up for it.”

Junsu blushed wondering if he really had been that clingy last night.

“Umm about last night … I’m sorry,” Junsu mumbled.

“For what?” Yunho asked pulling back to meet Junsu’s gaze with an amused smile.

“Well … I sort of … you know … asked you to … sleepwithme,” Junsu replied finishing off in a hurry.

Yunho chuckled and pulled Junsu against him, ruffling his hair.

“It’s okay Su, it’s not like we haven’t slept together before when I lived with you for that brief time before our debut remember?” Yunho said.

“T-That’s true …” Junsu trailed off not really knowing what to say.

Glancing at the time, Yunho groaned when he realized it was no where near the time to get out of bed.

“Are you still tired?” Yunho asked.

“Yeaah sort of, yesterday’s training really pulled one on me,” Junsu replied wondering why Yunho was asking him this question; maybe Yunho was starting to feel awkward being in the same bed as him?

“Good, then let’s get some more rest because I’m still exhausted,” Yunho said as he rearranged the blankets over their bodies.

“Oh okay then …” and for some reason Junsu could feel himself blushing.

“You’ve got your alarm turned on right?” Yunho asked.

“Umm yeaah,” Junsu replied.

“Good, then I won’t need to keep a lookout for the time. Let’s get some more rest while we can,” and with that Yunho tugged the younger boy to his chest before shutting his eyes.

Junsu smiled even though Yunho couldn’t see his face right now.

“Good night hyung,” Junsu mumbled with a grin into the fabric of Yunho’s t-shirt.

Yunho smiled.

“Good night Junsu.”

\---

“So what’s our schedule for today?” Changmin asked their leader as they all sat down together for breakfast later that day.

Yunho had just spent the past few minutes on the phone talking to their manager when Jaejoong was taking the last of the dishes out onto the table.

“We won’t have anything on until later in the afternoon. Our schedule’s been pushed back later due to some problems with management. So we’re free until then,” Yunho explained happily.

“Ughh they could have told us earlier,” Yoochun grumbled. “I could’ve woken up later.”

Changmin chuckled while Jaejoong smacked his soulmate lightly on the shoulder.

“Yoochun, you have to stop being so lazy. I swear every morning I have to drag you out of bed. It’s becoming a bad habit.”

“Yeah whatever, I’ll set an alarm for tomorrow so you don’t have waste your energy in waking me up then,” Yoochun mumbled as he shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth.

Everyone around the table grinned knowing that wasn’t going to work. Alarms were useless when it came to Yoochun. Jaejoong sighed, resigning to his fate of forever having the job of waking up his grumpy soulmate p every morning.

“Ah well that’s good to hear,” Changmin said referring back to their changed plans. “I have to catch up on my studies.”

Meanwhile Junsu just stayed quiet lost in his own thoughts.

\---

“Nngghhh oh god,” Junsu whimpered quietly throwing his head back as his eyes shut in bliss.

He was currently on the bed naked on his hands and knees with the blue vibrator halfway up his ass.

After breakfast, Junsu had spent some time playing video games with Changmin intent on resting his stomach for a bit. When he’d managed to beat the maknae five times in a row, Junsu finally got up, making up some excuse about wanting to catch up on some rest before making his escape.

Retreating to his room, Junsu had quickly shut and locked the door, intent on trying out his latest ‘present’. After having contemplated for a few days on whether or not to give it a go, Junsu had finally caved in after “borrowing” another video from Changmin that had involved toys.

The pleasure was even better than he had imagined it to be.

Reaching behind, Junsu slowly pushed the vibrator in deeper, a low moan escaping past his throat as his whole body shuddered in pleasure. He currently had the setting on low and he contemplated turning it on high to see what difference it would make. But with the low setting already turning him into a pile of incoherent mess, the high setting would probably make him come on the spot.

Deciding to leave it for now, Junsu wrapped his hand around his cock stroking it a few times before squeezing the base as he felt his release approaching much sooner than he wanted.

“Fuck,” Junsu whispered.

Fumbling around on the bed for the cock ring, Junsu quickly grabbed it and slipped it over his erection groaning as he gave it a few hard tugs before letting go.

Resting his upper body on an elbow, Junsu ran his free hand up his body, playing with his nipples, circling the nubs lightly before tugging and twisting on them roughly. His mind went back to the video where they were using nipple clamps and he groaned at the thought of them on his own nipples. Biting on his forearm to keep himself from crying out loud, Junsu shut his eyes focusing on the vibrating sensations in his ass.

The vibrator was slightly smaller than the dildo, but it still gave him the same amount of pleasure.

Swallowing another moan, Junsu bit his arm again as he pushed the vibrator all the way in. A muffled scream filled the room as the toy hit his prostate spot on.

“F-Fuck,” Junsu gasped out, body convulsing as a dry orgasm shook through him.

Taking a deep breath, Junsu moaned when he realized his bedsheets still had that distinctive scent from Yunho’s body. Muffling another groan, Junsu used a hand to steady himself as he pushed himself back to sit on his knees.

His lips parted open in a soundless cry as the movement caused the vibrator to shift deeper inside him. Shutting his eyes in bliss, Junsu silently wondered if he should invest himself in a gag, having seen them being used in a few videos; he wasn’t sure if he could hold back from moaning from all the pleasure he was currently feeling.

Reaching around Junsu fumbled around for the remote and, once locating it switched the speed to high. A low cry escaped past his lips and he could only pray that nobody was passing outside his door at that moment.

Running one hand up to play with his nipples again, Junsu trailed the other hand down wrapping his fingers around his swollen cock. After a few agonizing slow strokes, Junsu whimpered before deciding he didn’t care if he was going to come within five minutes of pleasuring himself.

Gripping the cock ring, Junsu tugged it off and flung it to the side not really caring where it landed. Taking a hold of his cock again, Junsu stroked upward once digging the pad of his thumb into the slit. Precome leaked around his thumb and Junsu moved his hand, smearing the rest of the substance on his palm.

Stroking his cock once more, Junsu bit his lip at the feel of the smooth slide the precome gave to the movement. As he shifted his body a bit to get more comfortable, the vibrator shifted once again and Junsu flung his head back in pleasure.

Pinching a nipple between thumb and forefinger, Junsu twisted it roughly as he continued stroking his cock, movements gradually speeding up as he felt his climax steadily approaching.

Releasing his nipple, Junsu brought his hand up to his mouth and slipped two fingers inside coating them in saliva.

Reaching down behind him Junsu slowly pressed a finger in beside the vibrator and immediately let out a sigh of pleasure at the stretch. After sliding his finger in and out a few times to get used to the feel, Junsu slid the second finger inside until his palm was resting against the end of the vibrator.

Biting his lip, Junsu started moving his hips, thrusting back onto his fingers and the vibrator before pushing forward into his hand. Pleasure coiled through him and it didn’t take much longer for Junsu to reach his climax.

A minor adjustment to the positioning of the toy had Junsu crying out, hand flying over his cock in fast movements as his orgasm washed over him.

Although he tried to keep quiet knowing that there was a possibility of someone hearing him from outside, Junsu still couldn't hold back the cry escaping past his lips as he reached his climax shooting his release all over the bed.

\---

_A few days later ..._

“Hyung can I borrow your phone?” Junsu asked from where he sat on one of the armchairs in the room. He’d accidentally left his phone at home where it was plugged to the charger.

The members of DBSK were currently in a backstage room getting ready to appear on stage for a performance that was in an hour’s time.

“Sure, it’s in my bag,” Yunho replied from where he was getting pestered by a stylist about his hair.

“Thanks,” Junsu said as he made a dive for Yunho’s duffel bag sitting on the other couch to the right of him.

Opening the phone, Junsu gasped in surprise as he looked at the wallpaper.

It was a picture of Yunho and himself in bed asleep. As Junsu took a closer look he realized it must have been from when they had slept together a few days ago. But where did Yunho get the picture from?

“Whatchu looking at?” Yunho asked as he took a seat beside Junsu, having finally convinced the stylist that his hair was perfect.

“Oh umm …” Junsu blushed as his eyes went back to the wallpaper. Yunho followed his gaze and gasped as he realized he’d forgotten about setting that as his wallpaper.

“Oh … that … I got it off Jaejoong the day he took photos of us sleeping together,” Yunho said albeit a bit shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck with a hand.

“You don’t mind do you?” he quickly added in as an afterthought.

“Of course I don’t mind hyung,” Junsu said with a smile shaking his head, wondering silently if Yunho could hear his heart beating a mile per second.

As was about to ask why Yunho had decided to use that photo as his wallpaper though, the manager suddenly called out the leader’s name and Yunho quickly stood up. Muttering a quick apology to Junsu, Yunho walked over to their manager leaving Junsu alone with the phone in his hand.

“Soooo …” Yoochun leered beside him and Junsu squeaked in surprise wondering when the older man had appeared.

“What do you want?” Junsu asked, slightly annoyed that he hadn’t noticed the other’s presence.

Yoochun grinned and pointed to the phone screen. “When did you guys start sleeping together?”

“WHAT?” Junsu cried out in surprise. The people close to them all turned around to stare at the duo and Junsu immediately apologized with a small smile for the disruption before focusing his attention back to the other man.

“What do you mean by that?” Junsu whispered quietly this time, but voice still full of accusation.

Yoochun smirked at the younger man, enjoying the over-exaggerated reactions he’d always pull out of him.

“Exactly what I said before, when did you guys start _sleeping_ together?”

Junsu’s eyes widened and he started spluttering at the hidden innuendo.

“W-We didn’t sleep together,” he whispered back quietly so that the people close to them couldn’t hear.

“Oh really, and what do you call this then?” Yoochun asked, once again directing their gazes to the wallpaper on Yunho’s phone.

“That … we … umm … well …” Junsu trailed off, wondering how he should tell Yoochun.

“Well …” Yoochun queried.

Junsu bit his lip, brows furrowing as he tried to think of a way to tell Yoochun without embarrassing himself.

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll call Yunho-hyung over and ask him,” Yoochun said with a grin. Junsu gasped and quickly covered Yoochun’s mouth as he was about to yell out for their leader.

“Ahh geez I’ll tell you,” Junsu muttered as he released his hold on his best friend.

Yoochun grinned in victory and Junsu resisted the urge to cry in frustration at how easily he always gave in to everyone.

“Well a few days ago, remember how I was really out of it at our training session and Jaejoong-hyung made me and Yunho-hyung stay back to practice?”

“Oooooooooooooooooh,” Yoochun gushed and Junsu mentally rolled his eyes.

“Well when we came back that night from training I was really tired and in the end Yunho-hyung sort of put me to bed,” Junsu felt himself start to blush again as the words left his mouth. For some reason saying it all out loud was even more embarrassing.

“And then?” Yoochun queried, knowing that there was still more to come of the story.

“And then … I was half asleep and I … askedhimtosleepwithme,” Junsu quickly finished off.

“YOU W-” Yoochun’s shout was quickly cut off when Junsu once again pressed a hand to his mouth. Muttering another apology to the staff around them, Junsu hushed the older man as he released his hold.

“Not like _that_. I asked if he could just sleep in the same bed with me. We didn’t do anything,” Junsu finished off quietly.

“Oh well _of course_ I knew you were talking about just sleeping in the same bed Su, why what did you think I was thinking of huh?” Yoochun asked with a leer.

Junsu groaned, mentally face palming himself. Why did he always have the tendency of getting himself into these situations?

“I wasn’t thinking of anything else. Anyway I told you the answer so are you happy now?”

“Hmm yes I am actually. But … why did you ask him to sleep with you?” Yoochun asked with a grin.

Junsu opened his mouth but no answer came out. What was he supposed to say to that?

“I … I don’t know geez. I told you I was half asleep so of course I have no idea why I even asked him that,” Junsu mumbled out hoping that he made sense.

“So I see,” Yoochun just said giving Junsu a knowing smile as he stood up.

Junsu frowned at him but Yoochun just patted him on the shoulder before walking off to pester the maknae about his outfit.

Finally alone again, Junsu turned his attention back to the phone only to groan at it in frustration. What was the reason he needed to borrow Yunho’s phone again?  



	7. Confessions and Misunderstandings

  
After sending a quick message to his brother about not being able to make it for the family gathering on the weekend, Junsu quickly tucked the phone back into Yunho’s bag. He almost forgot about it until after the performance was over and they were in the van on their way back home.

Junsu was staring out the window as usual while beside him Yunho was looking at his phone with a confused expression on his face.

“Umm Junsu?” Yunho had whispered quietly nudging the younger man beside him.

“Hmm?”

“Why did Junho send me this text?”

Junsu frowned in confusion as he took the phone out of the leader’s hand to read the message.

**Hey Su ~ that’s fine! Oh and have you tried out the latest toy I sent you yet? I’ve heard it gives great pleasure to the recipient ;) ♥**

Junsu’s mouth fell open at the message while Yunho just looked on in confusion.

He felt like digging a hole and burying himself inside it for the rest of his life.

“Umm Su?”

Junsu met the gaze of the man beside him and immediately regretted it.

Concern and something he couldn’t exactly decipher flashed through those honey orbs and Junsu quickly turned his head away to stare out the window.

“Is there … something going on between you and Junho that you’re hiding from us?” he whispered carefully.

Junsu gasped in surprise.

“W-What?” he spluttered.

Looking around at the other members, Yunho shushed him before saying, “We’ll talk about this later tonight.”

\---

Junsu fidgeted nervously under the leader’s firm gaze.

They were in his room now, Junsu sitting with his back against the headboard and Yunho sitting cross-legged in front of him.

“Junsu-ah,” the leader finally said breaking the silence.

“N-Nehh hyung …”

“You know you can talk to me about anything right? You’re like a family to me and I don’t want you to think you can’t talk to me about anything.”

Junsu nodded is head as he bit his lip in worry. When Yunho pulled out the whole ‘team = family’ card it normally meant Junsu would end up telling him everything.

“I don’t really know how to start things so I’ll just get straight to the point okay?”

Junsu nodded his head and he heard Yunho take a deep breath before he asked the question.

“Are you in a sexual relationship with your brother?”

Junsu stared at the leader for two seconds before the words finally sunk in.

“ _WHAT_??” he practically screamed out causing the latter to flinch.

Yunho gave a small apologetic smile holding his hands out in apology.

“I … I guess not then eh?”

Junsu spluttered.

“No hyung o-of course not! I mean no way … me a-and … Junho oh my god no way! Why would you even _think_ that?”

Yunho had the decency to blush and ducked his head in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry Su, I should have thought things out properly before asking you. That umm … that was a bit silly of me to say, I shouldn’t have come to conclusions so quickly.”

Junsu automatically calmed down at Yunho’s apology and reached out to take one of the leader’s hands into his own to squeeze tightly.

“It’s okay hyung. I was just a bit surprised myself was all. I mean that’s a very … disturbing question to ask.”

“S-Sorry Su, it’s just when I read the text I couldn’t help but think there something was going on between the two of you.”

Junsu cleared his throat as he remembered all too clearly what Junho had texted him.

_I am so going to kill him the next time I see him._

“Well there’s nothing going on between us so you don’t have to worry hyung.”

“Oh okay …”

Junsu watched knowing that that wasn’t all Yunho wanted to say.

“Was there some else you wanted to ask hyung?” he asked gently.

Yunho drew his lower lip between his teeth and Junsu refrained himself from leaping across the bed to draw it between his own teeth.

“Well … I don’t want you to feel offended because I-”

“Hyung you just asked me if I was in a _sexual_ relationship with my own brother. Surely nothing could be worse?” Junsu said with a grin trying to lighten the mood.

“Umm well this isn’t really a question that’s asked everyday either Su …”

Junsu just stayed quiet, urging the leader to ask the question.

“Are you gay?”

Junsu’s mouth fell open in shock.

Seeing the latter’s reaction Yunho quickly tried to amend things, stumbling over his words.

“Umm I’m sorry, I-I shouldn’t have assumed you were … please don’t get offended!”

Junsu coughed trying to calm down his nerves. He could deny it outright on the spot and then Yunho would never know. But on the other hand, there was no reason to hide it; and besides it wouldn’t really hurt for the man of his wet dreams to know, right?

“I-Its okay hyung, I’m not offended. Umm the thing is … I … I’m … I am gay but … how to explain? I’m sort of experimenting at the moment? To see if I really am gay or if it’s just some curiosity thing.”

“E-Experiment?” Yunho whispered and Junsu immediately regretted his words.

“You mean you … _do_ things with other men?” Yunho asked incredulously.

“Ah no no!!” Junsu quickly said defending himself. He didn’t want Yunho to think he was a whore or something.

“I meant as in just … experimenting … by myself,” Junsu said whispering the last part.

Silence hung between them as the leader processed the younger member’s words.

“Ohhh … so … when Junho sent that text … did he mean …” Yunho sort of trailed off but Junsu knew what he was getting at.

“Umm yeah about that … I confided in Junho about this whole sexuality thing and he … he’s been helping me out by buying certain _things_ for me …”

Junsu didn’t know if this was more embarrassing or if waking up to Yunho was more embarrassing.

Yunho opened his mouth but then a sudden screech followed by “JUNG YUNHO GET BAMBI OFF THE COUCH RIGHT NOW!” had him shutting his mouth and standing up in an instant.

“Crap I forgot I left Bambi outside yesterday afternoon,” Yunho said as he made his way to the door. Jaejoong always wanted to keep the couch clear of objects and Yunho knew better than to leave Bambi to Jaejoong’s wrath any longer than necessary.

As he opened the door, Yunho turned back to Junsu, a shy but understanding smile donning his face.

“I’m sorry I asked you such embarrassing questions Su-ah. But I just want you to know that I’ll always be here for you.”

“Thanks hyung and its fine really,” Junsu assured with a smile of his own.

“And let me know if you ever need help with coming to terms with it all. I’ll be happy to lend a hand.”

Junsu’s mouth fell open but before he could question the leader’s words, Yunho had already left the room off to rescue his plushie.

_Need help? Lend a hand? What does he mean by that? Help as in someone to talk to about my sexuality? And lending a hand as in to ‘help’ me experiment?_

Shaking his head, Junsu decided to deal with the next problem in his mind. Grabbing his phone he scrolled through his contacts for the familiar name before pressing dial.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“HYUNG! WHAT THE HECK? WHAT WAS WITH THAT MESSAGE YOU SENT TO YUNHO BEFORE?”

Junsu breathed heavily out of his nose as he tried to calm himself down. He could hear Junho chuckling on the other end and refrained himself from screaming out loud.

“ _What message? I didn’t send a message to Yunho … I did send a message to_ you _though_.”

Junsu felt like curling up into a ball and sobbing.

“Hyuungg you _know_ what message I’m talking about. The one you sent to his phone just over an hour ago knowing very well that _he_ would read it. Why did you have to embarrass me like that?”

“ _Oohhhhh you mean_ that _message … I was just replying to your text and asked if you’d tried out the latest toy yet, nothing wrong with that_.”

 _Yeah and you just had to go and say something about it giving great pleasure, and not only that you went and put a winking emoticon and a heart at the end of the message_ Junsu thought to himself with a sigh.

“Hyung,” Junsu said between gritted teeth. “He _knows_.”

“ _Knows what? I didn’t say ‘hey Junsu have you tried that vibrator out yet that I sent you last week?’ I just asked if you’d tried out the toy yet which technically could have meant anything_.”

“Hyung do you know what he asked me as soon as he saw the text message?” Junsu said in frustration.

“ _Err … what_?”

“He asked if there was something going on between you and me! _You_ and _me_ hyung! He asked if we were in a sexual relationship!

“ _Oh … and … so what did you tell him_?”

“Of course I told him there was nothing going on between us!!”

Junsu sighed as he wondered how Junho could be so calm after having just been told that he’d been accused of being in a sexual relationship with his own brother.

“ _So that’s no big deal to get worked up over Su-ah_.”

Junsu sighed again.

“He then asked me if I was _gay_ hyung.”

“ _Oohhhhh really now_?”

Junsu groaned as Junho started laughing through the phone. It took his brother a few minutes to calm down before he was able to talk again.

“ _So what did you tell him? Did you deny it_?”

At that Junsu fell silent and Junho gasped through the phone.

“ _Oh my god you told him! Did you confess to him then_??”

“What oh my god no I didn’t confess to him! I don’t even know if I like him for real yet! And yes I did tell him I was gay – or at least I’m still in the stages of experimenting and wasn’t 100% sure yet.”

“ _Oh wow bro, I can’t believe you told him you were gay. So he’s okay with it_?”

“Yeah he’s fine with it.”

“ _And what do you mean you don’t even know if you like him for real yet? I thought he was the reason you turned gay in the first place_.”

“Well … I … I’m still not sure if I really like _like_ him or if it’s just a phase that I’ll get over eventually. I don’t really know how to explain it.”

“ _So basically you’re still unsure if it’s just lust for his body that you’re feeling or if you really do have feelings for him right_?”

“Yeah something along those lines.”

Silence fell between the twins for a few seconds and Junsu wondered what his brother would say next.

“ _So Junsu_ …”

Junsu immediately groaned at the tone.

“Yes hyung?”

“ _Why did you text me using Yunho’s phone_?”

“Umm because I left my phone at home and I had no phone to use.”

“ _Are you sure that’s the only reason Su_?”

Junsu groaned having instantly regretted using Yunho’s phone to text his brother.

“Of course that’s the only reason, what other reason would I use his phone for?”

“ _Well … maybe on the outside it looked like you were using his phone to text me, but really you were going to upload a naked photo of yourself on his wallpaper and surprise him_.”

Junsu’s mouth fell open in shock.

“Who are you and what have you done to my brother?”

\---

After that night, two things started bothering Junsu.

The first was he noticed that Yunho seemed to pay a bit more attention to him than before but for what reason he wasn’t exactly sure. He reasoned that Yunho was either worried for him or just curious after Junsu had come out to him. Though what he could gauge from Yunho staring at him, Junsu really had no idea.

The second was his feelings towards the older man.

Junsu still wasn’t really sure what his feelings towards the older member were. Some days he would think it was just lust for the other’s body and that he’d probably end up getting over it after another few weeks or so.

But then he’d think back to when he woke up with Yunho beside him in bed and he’d remember that fuzzy feeling he’d felt at the time.

When the members were all once again given a day off from their busy schedules, Junsu decided to finally confide with Yoochun about his problems out of his better judgement.

“Yoochun-ah,” he said as he stood nervously at the entryway of Yoochun’s bedroom.

Yoochun quirked an eyebrow at him but gestured for the younger member to join him on the bed where he was reading the latest instalment of Naruto.

Junsu smiled gratefully and walked into the room taking a seat beside the older man.

“I … I need your help with something,” he said slowly.

Yoochun caught onto the seriousness of his tone and slipped the bookmark between the pages before setting the book aside and turning his full attention to the younger man.

“What is it Su?”

Junsu sighed. Maybe he should have just confided with Junho again. It seemed a lot easier spilling everything out to him rather than to the other members of DBSK.

“How do you know if you like someone and that it’s not just a fluke?”

Junsu watched as the corners of Yoochun’s lips twitched and then grabbed the pillow beside him to slam into the older man’s face when he burst out laughing.

“I’m being serious here! Don’t laugh at me,” Junsu said in annoyance.

Yoochun muffled his laughter into the pillow and waited until he’d calmed himself down before removing the pillow away from his face.

He saw the hurt look on Junsu’s face and quickly shuffled closer, gripping the younger’s hands in his.

“I’m sorry Su but I really wasn’t expecting such a serious question from you.”

“Well I _am_ being serious here so are you going to continue laughing at me or are you going to give me some advice on it?”

Yoochun pouted at the tone being directed at him and tried to lighten the mood by pushing Junsu to rest against the headboard and then dumping the pillow onto the younger man’s lap before lying his head on it.

“So you want to know if your feelings for this person are real or not?”

Junsu nodded his head as he relaxed against the headboard, fingers automatically carding through Yoochun’s hair.

“Hmm well why don’t you tell me what you feel for this person right now? I’m assuming you’re asking me this because you have feelings for someone right?”

Junsu again nodded his head and contemplated for a few minutes on how he should explain things to Yoochun.

“At the beginning, I thought it was just out of curiosity and something I’d get over eventually. Rather than calling it a crush, it was more like I was sexually attracted to this person.”

“But now?” Yoochun probed.

“Now I don’t know. I think of the times we spend together by ourselves where nothing is sexually related and I kind of enjoy those moments that we spend together. It feels … fluffy.”

Yoochun giggled at Junsu’s choice of words but otherwise made no further movements to make fun of his best friend.

“Well when you really _like_ someone, you don’t just think of them sexually,” Yoochun explained simply.

Junsu looked down at Yoochun and urged him to continue.

“When you like someone, you notice everything they do, like the way they eat, the way they dress, the way they talk, just everything I guess,” Yoochun said.

Junsu contemplated Yoochun’s words and his mind wandered back to when he and Yunho were eating ramen that night by themselves after practice and how he’d thought the way the leader ate was cute. He smiled at the memory and then blushed when he noticed Yoochun looking up at him from his lap.

“Yeaaah I’d say you really like this person,” Yoochun commented with a lopsided grin.

Junsu’s mouth fell open but before he could say something, Yoochun was talking again.

“I’m going to be honest here and I expect you to answer this question truthfully. The person that you like … is it a guy?”

Junsu’s mouth opened, then closed and then opened again, fingers stilling in Yoochun’s hair.

Yoochun continued to stare at him from his lap and eventually Junsu nodded his head. There was no point in lying to the other man anyway, he’d find out eventually.

“I just wanted to confirm,” Yoochun explained. “You never once mentioned it was a ‘ _she_ ’ and then you were talking about being _curious_ and _sexually attracted_ to this other person.”

Junsu blushed not really knowing what to say to that.

Yoochun smiled then and sat up dislodging Junsu’s fingers from his hair.

“It’s alright you know it makes sense now as to why you’re more confused and unsure of if you really like this person or if you’re just sexually attracted to him.”

Junsu nodded his head in agreement and didn’t realize what Yoochun was doing until the latter was sitting in his lap knees on either side of his hips.

“So,” Yoochun breathed out as he rested his palms on the headboard on either side of Junsu’s head.

Junsu gasped body freezing in shock.

“Does this mean you’re gay? Or are you only attracted to this one guy in particular?” Yoochun asked as he slowly closed the distance between them.

Junsu’s mind was a swirl of confusion as he felt Yoochun’s breath against his neck. _Was Yoochun hitting on him? But they were best friends right_?

He tried to open his mouth to tell Yoochun to back off but then soft lips pressed against the spot just under his ear and Junsu couldn’t stop the small moan from escaping past his lips.

He felt the older man smirk against his skin before teeth wrapped around his flesh and bit hard. Junsu’s hands finally found their strength and he threaded his fingers through Yoochun’s hair and tugged, hard. His intention was to pull Yoochun away but Yoochun only doubled his efforts and sucked harder on the now-abused flesh.

“Yoochun what are you do-”

His protest was cut off when a thud sounded from the door to the room.

Junsu whipped his head around only to widen his eyes in horror (and also slap his head mentally at having forgotten to close the door when he’d first entered the room).

Yunho stood in the middle of the doorway a pile of books scattered on the floor around him.

When their eyes met, Yunho’s body jerked and he quickly cleared his throat.

“I umm … just wanted to return these books to Yoochun,” he mumbled explaining his appearance.

“S-Sorry for interrupting,” he said before bending over to quickly retrieve the scattered books. He walked into the room placing them on the table before quickly rushing back out. He stopped at the doorway for a second and gave them another quick glance before dashing off.

By now Yoochun had detached himself from Junsu’s neck and was watching the whole thing between Yunho and Junsu in amusement.

When Yunho’s footsteps had faded away followed by a loud bang of a door being slammed shut, Yoochun finally met the deadly gaze of one Kim Junsu.

“Umm … oops?” he said guiltily before Junsu whacked him over the head with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do love Junho here :3  
> Also YooSu are just BFFs here, nothing more :)


	8. One Step Closer

  
“Ughh what the heck did you do that for?” Junsu cried in frustration as he pushed the older man off his lap.

Yoochun landed with an _oof_ before sitting up and clutching the pillow in mock hurt.

“Geez I was only trying to help you see if you were completely gay or if it was just a fluke like you said. It’s not like I kissed you on the lips or something.”

“Yeah well I’m sure there were other ways to test these things than to go sucking on my neck,” Junsu grumbled.

“Yeah well it worked and I can proudly confirm that you, Kim Junsu, are _gay_.”

Junsu groaned and took the pillow out of Yoochun’s grasp to bury his head in it. He mumbled something into the pillow that Yoochun couldn’t quite hear.

“Umm what was that?” Yoochun queried.

Junsu lifted his head up and pouted at his best friend.

“I said, that was so embarrassing and now I won’t even be able to face him. He probably thinks there’s something going on between us now.”

Yoochun pursed his lips and observed his best friend for a few quiet seconds until the latter got annoyed and flicked his forehead.

“What? Stop looking at me like that,” Junsu said feeling slightly uncomfortable under the serious gaze being directed at him.

Yoochun’s lips widened into a slow smile as he crawled forward towards the younger man. Junsu immediately shuffled back until he was stuck between Yoochun and the headboard again.

“That man that you were talking about liking …” Yoochun whispered and Junsu visibly gulped.

“Could it be … Yunh-”

Junsu gasped and quickly covered Yoochun’s mouth with a hand. The older man grinned and stuck his tongue out to lick across the younger’s palm. Junsu squealed in surprise and quickly snatched his hand back.

“Ahh so you do like him,” Yoochun continued with a knowing smirk.

Junsu’s eyes widened, panic rushing through his body.

“N-No I don’t,” he quickly denied.

“Oh really? Then why were you so flustered when Yunho-hyung walked in on us before?”

“Because … because he knows that I’m g-gay,” Junsu said stuttering out the last part.

Yoochun’s mouth fell open.

“He knows?”

Junsu nodded his head not meeting the older man’s gaze.

Yoochun continued to stare at his band mate until Junsu started feeling uncomfortable again and directed a question at him in return.

“W-What about you, are you gay too?”

Yoochun chuckled. “I’m bi and proud of it.”

“Oh … do the others … know?”

Yoochun grinned again. “Of course they know. Even _Yunho-hyung_ was fine with it,” he said emphasizing the leader’s name.

Junsu glared at his supposedly best friend, tempted to throw the pillow into his face for the third time that day.

“We could always make him jealous you know,” Yoochun said suddenly out of the blue.

Junsu spluttered and looked everywhere but at his best friend.

“What do you mean make him jealous … jealous of what?” he mumbled fiddling with the corners of the pillow.

“Su-ah you did see the way he reacted when he saw us just then? He was clearly _jealous_ ,” Yoochun explained laying emphasis on the last word.

“N-No he wasn’t, he’s not even gay. He was just s-surprised that’s all,” Junsu replied denying Yoochun’s words.

“Fine he was _surprised_ then. But come on Su let’s just do this for fun. It can be like a test to see if he likes you or not,” Yoochun exclaimed eagerly.

Junsu looked at his best friend closely wondering if it would be a bad decision following along with his ideas since most of the time they would end in disasters.

“How?” he asked curiously.

Yoochun grinned and shuffled closer to the younger man.

“Simple, we increase our YooSu fanservicing.”

\---

So for the next few days whether it be in private or public, Yoochun would stick to Junsu as much as possible touching him when there really wasn’t any particular reason to. He would lean closer to Junsu when they sat together or throw an arm around his shoulder when they walked to and from places.

Their fingers brushed on more than one occasion and Junsu found himself blushing at the new affections even though he knew they weren’t really on purpose. No one really complained about the extra fan service as it definitely made their fans happy.

Occasionally Jaejoong would give Yoochun questioning looks while Changmin would just scoff at them saying that they were desperate for attention again. Yoochun had decided that Changmin was just jealous and ended up pulling him along with them one day and showering him with hugs and kisses.

Junsu kept his eyes alert and caught Yunho looking in their direction more than once. At the beginning Junsu would sometimes fidget and try to distance himself away from Yoochun, but then his curiosity would get the better of him and he would play along with Yoochun, curious as to what the reason was behind Yunho’s discreet stares.

Was it because he liked Junsu in return? Or was he just doing what he normally did which was observing his band member’s activities because he was the leader and it was his job to know what they were doing each and every second?

They kept this up for awhile and it wasn’t until Yoochun was spooning Junsu from behind on the couch watching TV one day that Yunho finally couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Looking down at the pair he coughed lightly to get their attention.

“Umm Junsu can I have a word with you please?”

Yoochun poked Junsu and the latter quickly replied.

“Yes?”

Yunho cleared his throat again. “In private please?”

Junsu bit his lip and untangled himself from the other man before standing up.

As Yunho lead him away, Yoochun tugged on the hem of Junsu’s top to get his attention. Junsu turned around and Yoochun winked at him to say his plan was working. Junsu smiled back at him and saw Yunho turning around from the corner of his eyes.

Yoochun noticed and grinned before saying, “Come back soon baby!”

Junsu grinned at the cheesiness and leant down to press a kiss to the older man’s cheek.

Yoochun giggled at the affection while Junsu just smiled stupidly in return.

As he followed along behind Yunho, Junsu realized that although he and Yoochun had gotten a lot closer the past few days, his feelings towards his best friend were still different to what he felt towards their leader.

\---

Yunho closed the door quietly behind them and gestured for Junsu to take a seat on the bed. Junsu guessed they were in his own room because Changmin was probably in his and Yunho’s studying for exams.

As usual Junsu sat with his back to the headboard while Yunho took a seat in front of him.

Yunho sighed running a hand through his hair.

“Hyung?” Junsu ventured quietly.

Yunho sighed as he tried to think of something simple to say to start off the conversation. In the end he gave up and went straight to the point as usual.

“Is there … is there something going on between you and Yoochun?” he asked in a tired voice.

Junsu’s stomach flipped at the thought of Yunho actually noticing. Well of course Yunho would have noticed since they weren’t exactly being secretive about their touches (and he did catch Yunho looking in their direction countless times). But to actually hear these words coming from Yunho himself made Junsu feel a bit giddy.

He was tempted to say that he was in a relationship with Yoochun just to see Yunho’s reaction but then quickly decided against it. He didn’t want to create more misunderstandings between the leader and himself.

“Umm … if you’re asking if we’re in a relationship then no we’re not,” he answered, finally deciding on a simple reply.

Yunho frowned but looked slightly relieved at the same time. Junsu thought he could feel butterflies forming in his stomach.

“You’re not? But then why are you two always … you know … together?” Yunho asked making weird gestures with his hand as if to emphasize his point.

Junsu bit his lip wondering what he should say. Yunho took that as a gesture to continue talking.

“And that other day … he and you were …” he trailed off but Junsu knew exactly what he was referring to.

“Oh umm … well the thing is … Y-Yoochunnie … he’s … he’s helping me come to terms with my sexuality,” Junsu said nervously hoping Yunho wouldn’t see through his lie.

“So he’s … helping you _experiment_?” Yunho asked.

Junsu’s lips parted as he was about to question what the leader meant when he remembered their ‘talk’ about Junsu’s sexuality earlier last week and Junsu had said that he was currently ‘experimenting’. He found it cute that the leader would use the same word he’d said and giggled mentally at the thought.

“Hmm … maybe?” he replied in a thoughtful voice deciding to play around with the leader’s thoughts for a bit.

This time Yunho did frown.

“You don’t like it?” Junsu asked innocently.

“N-No … I mean well … … I –I just don’t think you should ask Yoochun to help you.”

Junsu looked at the leader curiously. “Why?”

“Be-because … umm …” Yunho frowned trying to find the right words to voice out his reason.

“Because he has a partner already?” Junsu questioned even though he already knew the answer was no.

“No, at least not that I know of,” Yunho replied.

“Then it should be fine since he won’t be cheating on anyone right?” Junsu asked watching as Yunho’s brows furrowed at his question.

“Yeah that’s true but …” Yunho again trailed off as he couldn’t find the right words to convey his thoughts.

Junsu stayed silent and continued to stare at the leader giving him time wondering what he would say next. Yunho cleared his throat and took a deep breath before letting it out with a sigh.

“Y-You know when you told me the other day of your … sexuality?”

Junsu nodded his head.

“And I said you could come to me for help?”

Again another nod of his head.

“Well I really do mean it. C-Come to me for help instead.”

Junsu’s eyes widened as his mind slowly digested the leader’s words. Was Yunho proposing to take Yoochun’s place? _But was he doing this because he liked Junsu or because …_

“Are you saying this because you think it’s your responsibility as the leader to do so?” Junsu asked with a frown. If Yunho was only saying this because he felt it was his duty as the leader then he could forget about the whole thing.

Yunho quickly shook his head in response.

“No, i-it’s not because I feel like it’s my responsibility … it’s because I want to …”

Junsu raised an eyebrow at him but decided to test him. Yunho was looking down at the bedspread like it was the most fascinating thing in the world and didn’t notice as Junsu started shuffling closer to him.

When he was kneeling just a few inches away from the leader Junsu reached out and put his hands on Yunho’s knees as he slowly leant in closing the distance between them.

“But I do all sorts of things with Yoochunnie,” he breathed out against the leader’s ear.

Yunho’s breath hitched as his body froze in surprise.

“W-What sort of t-things?” he asked, curiosity lacing through his voice.

“You should know … you saw what we were doing last week remember?” Junsu whispered as he tried not to show how nervous he was on the outside.

Yunho only nodded his head in response as he remembered all too well what he’d interrupted on that day.

“Will you be able to help me with things like that too?” Junsu continued, grinning when he felt Yunho shiver.

“Umm …” Yunho replied nervously.

Junsu pulled back enough to look into the leader’s eyes, lips parting in a silent gasp as his heart started beating a million miles per second. Slowly Junsu closed the distance between them watching as Yunho’s eyes slowly fluttered shut. He paused when their lips were almost touching and then let out a giggle before quickly pulling away.

Yunho’s eyes flew open and Junsu put a hand up to his mouth to hide the grin that he knew was on his face right now.

“You’re really cute hyung,” Junsu uttered in between fits of giggles.

Yunho’s ears were pink and Junsu could see a small blush forming on his cheeks.

“I was only kidding hyung, you’re not gay so you can’t really help me in that department,” Junsu said with a smile.

Yunho opened his mouth to protest but he was cut off when Junsu decided to lay his head in Yunho’s lap.

“But you can be my human pillow to sleep on whenever I’m tired. It’s part of Yoochun’s job too,” he added as an afterthought.

“O-Oh … okay,” Yunho replied and Junsu thought he heard some disappointment in the tone.

He looked up and saw Yunho staring straight ahead mind focused elsewhere. Deciding he wanted Yunho’s attention on him, Junsu slipped a hand under Yunho’s shirt and lightly traced his abs with a fingertip. Yunho’s breath hitched as he looked down into Junsu’s almond orbs. Junsu grinned in satisfaction knowing he now had the leader’s attention.

“W-What are you doing?” Yunho asked.

Junsu didn’t reply but lifted the hem of the shirt with his hand. Leaning forward Junsu nuzzled his nose against the leader’s taut abs a small moan leaving his lips as he breathed in the musky scent of the older man. He felt Yunho’s muscles tense under his touches and he pressed a light kiss on them before pulling away and sitting back up.

Silence hung between them and Junsu felt his own cheeks heating up at what he’d just done and lifted his head up shyly to meet Yunho’s gaze.

“Umm sorry if that was too much,” Junsu whispered quietly wondering if maybe he’d gone too far.

Yunho snapped out of his daze at the apology and quickly shook his head.

“Oh no it’s fine, you don’t have to apologize,” he said reassuring the younger man.

Junsu smiled then and it was half innocent half playful.

“Really? So if I continue to do things like that, you’re not going to complain?”

Yunho’s mouth fell open but he wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to that.

“Umm … no?”

Junsu grinned and before his mind could back out on it, leant over pressed a quick kiss to the leader’s cheek.

“Come on, let’s go back outside. I’ve probably missed out on half the show already,” Junsu said as he tugged the surprised leader to his feet.

Yunho followed along obediently staying silent until they were back in the living room again.

Junsu made shooing motions with his free hand at Yoochun and the latter frowned in confusion.

“Shoo~ I’m going to watch TV with Yunho-hyung,” Junsu explained with a goofy grin. It was a good thing Yunho couldn’t see it since he was standing behind him.

“But what about me?” Yoochun asked with a fake pout as he sat up on the couch.

“I don’t need you anymore. Go annoy Changmin or Jaejoong-hyung, I’m sure they’ll welcome your company,” Junsu said giggling at the last part.

Yoochun’s mouth parted in mock surprise.

“ _Hmfph_ fine be that way meanie, after _everything_ we’ve been through and _done_ ,” he exclaimed getting up on his feet.

Yunho frowned at his band members’ interaction but Junsu only slapped his best friend lightly on the shoulder as he walked past.

“Oh you know I love you,” Junsu said with a smile.

Yoochun grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Junsu’s cheek.

“I know and I love you too. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a maknae to check on,” he said before yelling out Changmin’s name and skipping off in the direction of said maknae’s bedroom.

Junsu waited until Yoochun had disappeared down the hallway before dragging Yunho down onto the couch with him. After a bit of shuffling around, Yunho found himself lying on his side facing the TV spooning Junsu from behind.

“Mmm you’re much more comfortable than Yoochun, his hipbones kept poking me,” Junsu said as relished in the warmth of the leader’s body behind him.

“Oh … umm thanks … I think?” Yunho trailed off not really knowing what to say to that.

They lay there in silence as Yunho tried to find something to talk about to distract himself from what had happened in Junsu’s bedroom.

“Umm … will Yoochun be okay?” Yunho asked as he thought back to the conversation he’d witnessed before.

“Of course he will be. It’s not like we’re in a relationship remember; he’ll be fine,” Junsu reassured.

“Oh okay.”

Junsu shuffled around and then huffed.

“Hyung why are you so tense? Relax your body,” he admonished.

Yunho frowned and did as told not having realized that he indeed was a bit tense. Junsu sighed in contentment and he snuggled back into the leader’s body.

“There much better.”

Yunho smiled and carefully draped an arm over Junsu’s waist, smiling when he didn’t receive any rejection.

Junsu grinned at the action and he could only hope that Yunho couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating since they were this close together. Slowly he dropped his arm lower and linked their fingers together smiling when Yunho didn’t protest.

If Yunho questioned him, Junsu could just use the excuse that he always did this with Yoochun and that it was all part of his ‘experimenting’.

They spent the next half hour watching TV in silence, or in Junsu’s case, pretending he was watching the show while inside he was trying hard to contain his happiness at being this close to the leader.

When the ending credits started rolling on the screen, Junsu pouted not wanting to move. He felt Yunho shuffle behind him and quickly shut his eyes feigning sleep.

“Su?” Yunho mumbled into his hair.

Junsu stayed still hoping Yunho would fall for it.

“Su-ah?” Yunho repeated leaning up on an elbow to peer down at his band member.

He removed his hand from Junsu’s waist and then shook the latter lightly on the shoulder. Junsu made a small noise of protest and tried to shuffle back further into the leader’s warmth.

“Su wake up,” Yunho whispered trying again.

Junsu groaned and shrugged his shoulder to try and dislodge Yunho’s hand.

Yunho contemplated what to do and was about to shake the younger man again when he noticed a small smile flitting across the latter’s lips. It was gone in a second but Yunho saw it and he smiled as an idea formed in his mind.

Leaning down, he paused when his lips were just inches away from Junsu’s ear.

“Su-ah,” he whispered voice lowering an octave. He trailed his fingertips along the exposed skin between the hem of Junsu’s tank top and sweats smirking when he felt the other’s body shiver.

“Wake up Su,” he continued fingers sliding from Junsu’s hipbone to his navel.

Junsu bit his lip as he tried to not to moan out loud at the touch.

When a finger dipped into the waistband of his sweats however, Junsu’s eyes flew open in shock and he sat up with a squeal.

Yunho grinned and let out a chuckle while Junsu blushed in embarrassment at having been caught. The leader sat up and embraced the younger man from behind.

“Hyunngg~” Junsu whined even though at the same time he leant back unconsciously into the leader’s embrace.

“Hmm?”

“You’re so mean,” Junsu said with a pout.

“Mean? You’re the one who pretended to be asleep,” Yunho admonished.

“It was comfortable and I didn’t want to move,” Junsu replied childishly.

“I see … but what are you acting all embarrassed about; you do these kinds of things all the time with Yoochun anyway right? If anything, I should be the one feeling embarrassed.”

Junsu blushed even harder because that was the truth. But it was different when your crush did these kinds of things with you compared to your greasy best friend.

“W-Why would you be feeling embarrassed?” Junsu asked back trying to change the focus of their conversation to the leader.

“Hmm … maybe because this is the first time I’ve touched another man like this?” Yunho answered as he trailed his fingertips across Junsu’s exposed skin again.

Junsu’s breath hitched as he tried to form a reply.

“You’re not giving the impression that you’re embarrassed,” he whispered.

“Really?” Yunho said as he rested his chin on Junsu’s shoulder.

“Yes and now you’re lying too. I know you’ve touched Jaejoong-hyung plenty of times before like this,” Junsu said with a half pout. The amount of fan service Yunho and Jaejoong did for the fans were just incredible. Although it was all fake Junsu couldn’t help but feel slightly upset when he’d spot the two oldest members together whenever they went out.

“Fine let me reword things then. This is the first time I’ve touched _you_ like this. Does that sound better?”

Junsu giggled and slapped at the leader’s hand when he started tickling his sides.

“Stop it hyung that tickles. What happened to the person who was embarrassed just half an hour ago when I’d kissed him on the stomach?” Junsu joked.

“Who said he was embarrassed? Maybe he was just shocked because that was the first time his dongsaeng had done something like that to him?” Yunho replied.

 _There’s a lot of things I’ve done that you don’t know about_ Junsu thought to himself with a grin.

Eventually they settled into a comfortable silence with the commercials on TV playing in the background.

“So …” Yunho said after awhile.

“So?”

“You won’t go to Yoochun anymore for help right?” Yunho whispered quietly.

Junsu wondered why Yunho was so adamant that he stay away from Yoochun and shifted a bit so that he could turn his head slightly to look back at the leader.

“Is there something you know about Yoochun that you’re hiding from me?” he asked curiously.

Yunho quickly shook his head, breaking their gaze as he lowered his eyes down to focus on Junsu’s shoulder blade.

“Then why don’t you want me going to him?” Junsu questioned.

“Because …” as he struggled to form an answer a loud cough sounded a few meters in front of them.

Both members looked up in shock to see Jaejoong standing there spatula in hand with a curious look in his eyes.

“What are you two doing?” he asked directing the question at both members.

Junsu gulped visibly while Yunho just grinned goofily like he did every time Jaejoong would catch him doing something out of the ordinary (like cuddling up with the dolphin).

“Nothing?” they replied at the same time.

“Wasn’t Yoochun watching TV with you Junsu? Where is he now?” Jaejoong asked the younger member.

As if on cue, there was a loud thud sounding from Changmin’s bedroom followed by a cry. Seconds later Yoochun was running out of the maknae’s bedroom flailing his arms. He spotted his soulmate in an instant and quickly hid behind him.

“Help me,” he squeaked as an angry maknae made his appearance in the hallway.

“What did you do now?” Jaejoong questioned as he watched Changmin’s glare on Yoochun border on dangerous.

“I didn’t do anything,” Yoochun whispered and Jaejoong rolled his eyes.

“He was annoying me,” Changmin said calmly as he came to stand in front of the group's oldest member.

“Was not, I was simply lying next to you watching you study,” Yoochun replied from behind Jaejoong.

“Lying next to me? _Pfft_ for the first twenty minutes yes maybe you were. After that you started crawling on _top_ of me whining about how Junsu dumped you and now you’ll never get a piece of his ass anymore,” Changmin muttered in irritation.

Jaejoong quirked an eyebrow at his soulfighter before directing the look to his soulmate. Junsu tried to stifle his giggles while Yunho’s eyes widened in shock and he tightened his hold around Junsu’s waist.

“Yoochun, is what Changmin said true?” Jaejoong asked with a sigh.

“Maybe … but not all of it!”

Yoochun then went into a long explanation of what he’d really said; something along the lines of ‘now that Junsu doesn’t want me anymore, you’ll have to take his place and let me grope you whenever I want to’ and how Changmin had gotten angry and threw his textbook at him in irritation. In order to save his life Yoochun had launched clumsily off the bed pulling Changmin down with him which had resulted in the thud and cry they’d heard earlier.

While Jaejoong’s focus was distracted by Yoochun and Changmin’s bickering, Yunho poked Junsu in the waist to get his attention. Junsu turned his head slightly to indicate he was listening.

“I thought … there wasn’t anything going on between you two,” Yunho whispered quietly into Junsu’s ear.

“There isn’t,” Junsu assured the older man.

“Then why was he talking about you dumping him?” Yunho questioned.

Junsu chuckled lightly.

“It was obviously a joke hyung,” he whispered back.

“Oh,” was the only thing Yunho said in return before they turned their attention back to the other three members. Jaejoong had that look on his face that said I-don’t-really-care-what-happened-anymore while Yoochun had decided it was safe enough to latch onto the maknae to apologize and grovel for giving him a bruise on his forehead.

Yunho grinned when he realized there wasn’t going to be any bloodshed after all.

\---

Later that night Junsu’s dreams were filled of blurry images of what would have happened if he hadn’t pulled away from Yunho at the last minute and actually gave in to kissing him. His breath came in short pants and he could almost feel the leader’s lips against his own as he was pushed back onto the bed.

He whimpered at the first press of lips and then moaned when the small kiss ignited into something more intense. Clothes were ripped off bodies and thrown carelessly aside and it wasn’t long before Yunho’s hands were roaming up and down Junsu’s body.

Fingers slid teasingly along his cleft and Junsu gasped arching up into the touch. Seconds later, something thicker and harder pressed against his entrance and Junsu spread his legs wider as his hands clenched into fists. The leader’s face appeared above him and Junsu smiled eyes shutting as the distance between them gradually disappeared and he could feel the older man’s breath against his lips.

But all dreams eventually come to an end and unfortunately for Junsu, his ended before they got to the fucking stage.

Just as the leader was about to enter him, Junsu’s mind decided to return back to reality and he awoke to darkness, body covered in sweat and legs tangled in his bed sheets. Junsu groaned in frustration and rolled over to lie on his side, a small moan leaving his lips as his erection rubbed against the fabric of his shorts. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep until he dealt with it, Junsu shrugged out of his shorts and tugged his tank top over his head before lying back down again.

Wrapping a hand around his cock Junsu started stroking it in slow movements as he lifted his other hand up and slipped two fingers into his mouth to coat in saliva. His mind went back to the teasing images of the leader above him and he moaned when he remembered the feeling of deft fingers trailing along the curves of his ass.

When his fingers were pretty much dripping with saliva, Junsu pulled them out with an obscene slurp before reaching down and slipping one of the slick digits inside his body. As soon as he got used to the intrusion he slid the second finger in and started pumping them in and out at a fast pace.

His body arched up in pleasure and Junsu imagined Yunho’s firm abs against his own as their bodies pressed together. He could almost feel the older man’s breath on his neck and whimpered quickening the strokes on his cock.

Bending his knees Junsu bucked his hips moaning as his fingers slid further up his ass. He groaned wanting to feel something thicker inside him but there was no way he was going to stop now and grab the dildo from his closet.

Instead, he bit his lip as he slowly slid a third finger in; it was a bit uncomfortable since he didn’t coat it with spit but the feeling of getting stretched soon overpowered the pain and it wasn’t long before he was moaning and pumping all the three fingers steadily in and out of his body.

As Junsu felt himself getting closer to his climax his mind went back to his dreams where Yunho was above him pressing their lips together. He whined wanting to feel the older man’s body heat against his own and bucked his hips up harder and faster to meet the thrusts of his fingers.

He replayed all the images in his mind, each one making him yearn for the leader’s touch more and more. His last straw was when he remembered the feeling of Yunho’s cock pressing against his ass and with that thought in mind Junsu came hard, pumping his release onto his stomach and chest.  



	9. Reassuring Kisses

  


“So … I think my plan worked,” Yoochun said casually one week later as he took a seat next to Junsu on the studio floor.

“Your what?” Junsu asked, eyes never leaving the leader as he walked over to their manager to discuss something about their upcoming schedules.

Yoochun smirked and leant closer to the younger man.

“I said I think I heard Yunho-hyung moaning your name last night,” Yoochun whispered into Junsu’s ear.

“WHAT?” Junsu cried out causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn around to look at the duo.

Junsu winced at the attention and muttered an apology while wondering at the same time how he always managed to get himself into these kinds of situations whenever Yoochun was close by.

“Geez so you only pay attention when _his_ name is mentioned,” Yoochun said in mock hurt.

Junsu glared at his best friend.

“So what _were_ you saying?”

Yoochun huffed crossing his arms.

“I said, I think my plan worked.”

“What plan?” Junsu asked as his attention slowly turned back to the leader who was still talking to the manager.

“The _plan_! About making your _crush_ jealous,” Yoochun whispered in exasperation.

Junsu’s mouth opened and closed again before the meaning of Yoochun’s words finally registered in his mind.

“Oh … ohhhhhh the plan … right, umm yeah I guess?”

“You guess? Junsu, you guys have been cuddling up on the couch almost every night and I swear the portal sites are overfilling with the amount of HoSu fan service these days,” Yoochun pointed out quietly.

“Oh really?” Junsu exclaimed as he tried to contain his happiness at his best friend’s words.

“Yes so my point is … I think you owe someone a very big thank you,” Yoochun replied bluntly.

“Oh umm yeaah thanks Chunnie,” Junsu replied sheepishly.

To be honest, he’d been so distracted by all the attention Yunho had been showering on him lately that he’d pretty much just been neglecting everyone else. Heck Yunho had even started playing video games with him.

“That’s it? Just a thank you? No ‘Chunnie you’re the bestest friend in the world and I love you so much I’ll even give you my virgin ass as a gift’?” Yoochun asked with a mock pout.

“Well technically it’s not really a virgin ass anymore,” Junsu said offhandedly and it wasn’t until the latter didn’t say anything in response that Junsu realized just what he’d said out loud.

Slowly Junsu turned around to meet the greasy leer of his best friend.

“Did I just say what I think I just said?” he squeaked out.

“Not a virgin ass huh? Who’d you sleep with? Did Yunho-hyung cave into you already? Or is it someone I don’t know? Details Susu I want details!!” Yoochun exclaimed gripping and shaking the younger man’s shoulders excitedly.

“W-Well … technically no one else was involved,” Junsu admitted quietly refusing to meet the other’s gaze.

“No one? What? Wait … oh my god, toys! You used toys didn’t you? Oh my god where and when did you get them?”

Junsu bit his lip not really wanting to talk about this topic while they were in the studio where if they weren’t careful someone would overhear what they were saying. But he knew Yoochun wouldn’t let him out of the room for even one second until he’d gotten all the details he wanted.

So with a sigh, Junsu decided he may as well just tell his best friend the truth.

“Well actually awhile ago I confided to Junho about my sexuality and he … bought some … toys for me not long after …”

Yoochun was silent for a few seconds before he clamped a hand over his mouth to stop the giggles that were threatening to spill out. Junsu wondered if it really was that amusing but then he supposed he would be giggling too if Yoochun had told him he’d confided to Yoohwan he was bi and the younger boy had sent him some toys a few days later.

“Oh my god … I can’t believe … I can’t believe he actually … bought … them for you,” Yoochun exclaimed in between fits of giggles.

“Yeah me neither …” Junsu agreed before snapping his head up in question.

“Wait what?! What do you mean you can’t believe he actually bought them for me? Are you saying you already knew he was going to do something like that?” Junsu’s tone turned to one of curiosity and accusation and Yoochun quickly realized his mistake.

“Well umm … you see Su-ah … I might have been the one to suggest that idea to him …” Yoochun mumbled under his breath but Junsu was paying close attention and could hear every single word he said.

“And just _how_ did _you_ become involved in this?” the younger man asked in a dangerously calm voice.

Yoochun smiled innocently batting his eyelashes at his best friend before replying with, “Junho may or may not have come to me for help. He thought I already knew since I was your close friend and was surprised when I didn’t.”

Junsu’s mouth fell open in shock for a few seconds before he slapped Yoochun hard on the shoulder.

“It was _you_ all along! I _knew_ Junho wasn’t normally so perverted. You’ve rubbed all your grease and perverted-ness onto him!”

“Yahh what ‘perverted-ness’? I’m completely innocent,” Yoochun replied rubbing at his shoulder where Junsu had hit.

“Pfft like I’d believe you have a virgin ass.”

Yoochun actually had the decency to blush at that but then quickly decided to turn Junsu’s focus back to other things.

“Whatever, so _anyway_ back to you … how long have you been using toys huh? Does _he_ know?” Yoochun asked.

“Umm I don’t know, probably a few weeks now … and no he doesn’t know. But he thinks that you and I have been doing things together.”

Yoochun laughed out loud at that and Junsu suddenly noticed Yunho frowning in their direction.

“Well it looks like your man’s coming back now so I better run,” Yoochun said and he turned to give Junsu a quick peck on the cheek before standing up. Junsu looked up and saw Yunho’s frown deepen and cast a glare at the retreating form of his best friend.

Yunho took a seat next to him and Junsu waited for him to say something. But Yunho stayed silent and Junsu glanced up to see the leader boring a hole into the studio floor.

“Hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Junsu bit his lip in frustration and was about to say that something was obviously wrong but then decided against it. He would ask Yunho about it later as he wasn’t too keen on attracting everyone’s attention again by causing a scene.

\---

So later that night Junsu dragged Yunho into his room and pushed him to take a seat on the bed. Yunho followed his lead and moved until he was sitting against the headboard. Junsu made sure to lock the door behind him just in case someone decided to interrupt them but he was sure no one would be since Yoochun was taking a nap on the couch in the living room while Changmin was sulking around in the kitchen watching Jaejoong cook dinner.

“So now that we’re alone will you tell me what’s wrong?” Junsu asked as he took a seat in front of the leader.

“What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong.”

“Hyung don’t lie. You were clearly unhappy back at the studio after you finished talking to manager-hyung.”

“It’s nothing don’t worry,” Yunho said adamantly.

Junsu sighed in frustration. He would really prefer it if Yunho would stop lying.

“Hyung, there’s nothing going on between Yoochun and I okay?” Junsu said deciding he would just get to the point himself since Yunho was being so stubborn.

“I never said there was anything going on between you two,” Yunho mumbled.

“You didn’t say it, but you’re thinking it,” Junsu corrected him.

“Am not.”

“Hyung just admit it okay, you got angry when you saw Yoochun kiss me right?”

Yunho twisted the bedspread under his hands but remained silent.

Junsu frowned and scooted forward until they were only sitting inches apart from each other. Slowly he reached out and saved his bedspread any further torture by taking a hold of Yunho’s hands in a light grip.

“Why are you so against Yoochun?” Junsu whispered.

Yunho looked at their entwined fingers before sighing.

“I’m just worried Su. You said to me yourself that you’re not sure whether you’re really gay or not and it’s possible that you’re just going through a stage. Yoochun knows that too right? What if he ends up hurting you in the process?”

“Yoochun would never hurt me,” Junsu replied back firmly.

“I … I don’t mean on purpose, but like … I just don’t want you to do things that you’ll end up regretting later on in your life.”

Junsu couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at that. Yunho looked at him questioningly and Junsu quickly explained.

“Hyung you sound like you’re talking about me having a drunken one night stand with a stranger and regretting it the next morning.”

Yunho’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.

“I-I don’t mean it like that,” he said instantly worried that Junsu would think Yunho thought of him as a slut who would spread his legs for anyone.

“I’m just worried … and I … I don’t how to explain it Su,” Yunho said turning his head to the side and releasing one of Junsu’s hands to rub the back of his neck in frustration.

Junsu noticed the concern in the leader’s voice and felt bad for pressing questions on him. He didn’t really know what to say to make Yunho feel better and decided that maybe actions would be better than words.

Before his mind could back out on it Junsu leant forward intending to press a quick kiss to the leader’s cheek in reassurance. Unfortunately, (or fortunately maybe) Yunho chose that moment to turn his head causing Junsu to end up kissing Yunho on the lips.

Both members’ eyes widened in surprise as their bodies froze in shock. Junsu was the first to pull back but he kept his grip on the leader’s hand.

Silence hung between them for a few seconds as they both struggled to find something to say.

“Umm … y-you don’t need to worry hyung. Nothing is going to happen between me and Yoochun,” he mumbled deciding to settle on the original topic.

“Oh … okay,” were the only words Yunho could form as he could still feel his lips tingling from the press of Junsu’s soft lips against his own.

Junsu bit his lip and struggled to hold himself back from closing the distance between them again and pressing their lips together a second time.

As he was contemplating what to do next Jaejoong decided right then that dinner would be ready his voice ringing through the apartment with the announcement of ‘dinners ready!’ causing Yunho to jump in surprise and snatch his hand back.

Junsu frowned at the loss of warmth in his palm and watched as Yunho scrambled off the bed. He was about to reach for the doorknob when Junsu leapt off the bed and put his hand over Yunho’s preventing him from doing so.

He stood close to the leader their chests almost touching and looked up into the latter’s honey orbs.

“Hyung,” he whispered quietly.

“N-Neh Su,” Yunho replied nervously.

“You’re not going to start avoiding me now are you?” Junsu asked in what he hoped was a nonchalant voice but even he could hear the insecurity lacing his words. If anything, he didn’t want to have ruined whatever it was he had managed to create with the leader over the past week.

“Of course not! W-Why would you think that?”

Junsu continued staring into the leader’s eyes as he asked, “So you really wouldn’t mind if I did that again?”

“Well … you used to do that with Yoochun too right? I-I said I’d help you with this didn’t I?”

Junsu huffed wondering why Yunho always had to bring Yoochun into everything.

Just as he was about to yell that there was nothing going on and never had been between Yoochun and himself, Jaejoong’s voice rang through the apartment for the second time that night and Junsu decided he’d leave that confession for another day.

But he still needed confirmation that Yunho wasn’t going to run away from him. He felt Yunho tightening his grip on the doorknob under his hand but before he could pull the door open, Junsu leant up and pressed a kiss (this time deliberately) on Yunho’s lips.

He could feel his body heating up and was so close to just deepening the kiss and ravishing the leader’s mouth but he knew if he did that he wouldn’t be able to hold back from doing other things too. So he settled with caressing Yunho’s lower lip with the tip of his tongue before pulling back.

Before he could get far however Yunho was pressing forward and returning the kiss. Junsu was shocked to say the least and it wasn’t until he could feel his back being pressed against the door did his mind wake up enough to respond. He kept his right hand atop Yunho’s on the doorknob but used his left to wrap around Yunho’s neck and pull him closer.

A small moan escaped past his lips as Yunho pulled back only to tilt his head for a better angle before pressing forward again. Automatically Junsu let Yunho take control of the kiss parting his lips when he felt the leader’s tongue probing around for entrance.

When their tongues touched Junsu couldn’t help but let out a small whimper. Just when he was about ready to throw the leader onto the bed and ravish him on the spot the oldest member’s voice sounded from the kitchen for the third time.

“I swear to god if the two of you aren’t out here in the next TEN seconds you can just skip dinner for the night!”

Both members gasped immediately pulling away from each other.

“D-Dinner,” Junsu mumbled as his mind tried to recover from the best kiss of his life.

Yunho cleared his throat and then once again turned the door knob; this time Junsu let him open it. They could hear Jaejoong begin the countdown and quickly made their way out into the dining room area where Jaejoong was standing impatiently with a frown on his face. Changmin was drooling at the food while Yoochun was just giving them both the _look_.

They both sat down in their seats mumbling apologies. Dinner went by smoothly but Junsu’s mind was in turmoil filled with questions and negative thoughts. Why did Yunho return the kiss? Did that mean he liked it? Did he like Junsu? Or was it all just a mistake? Would everything between them be awkward now?

Slowly he lifted his head up to chance a glance at the leader only to gasp when he saw Yunho looking right back at him. Quickly he ducked his head down again while he heard Yoochun snicker from beside him. Junsu frowned and stepped on Yoochun’s foot causing him to choke on his food.

After dinner Yunho quickly excused himself from the table and Junsu was about to follow when Jaejoong stopped him, reminding him it was his turn to wash the dishes tonight. Junsu grumbled in frustration but knew there was no way out of it.

\---

Thirty minutes later when he was finally finished with the dishes and wiping down the table and kitchen counter Junsu headed out into the living room frowning when he noticed the leader wasn’t there. Jaejoong and Changmin were sitting on the couch while Yoochun sat on the floor leaning his head on Changmin’s legs. Junsu sighed but made his way over and sat in the single sofa.

They watched whatever was on TV at the moment in silence for awhile before Junsu felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Opening up the phone Junsu saw it was a message from Yoochun. He looked at the latter who only pointed to his phone urging him to reply. Junsu sighed but ended up spending the next half hour exchanging text messages with the older man.

 **Chunnie** – So what happened before?

 **SuSu** – Nothing.

 **Chunnie** – Don’t lie. I know something happened. Now spill before I ask the question out aloud.

 **SuSu** – I hate you, you know that right?

 **Chunnie** – Yes and I love you too. Now seriously tell me …

 **SuSu** – We kissed.

Junsu heard a loud gasp from the older man and rolled his eyes.

“What did someone send you a love confession?” Changmin asked in irritation at the interruption.

Yoochun giggled before tilting his head up to look at the maknae.

“Of course not, that’s a lame way to confess to someone. A confession should be done face to face with flowers and chocolates an-”

“Okay I get the point. Now be quiet so I can continue watching the drama in silence,” Changmin muttered flicking a finger at Yoochun’s forehead.

“Yaahh why are you always so mean to me?” Yoochun whined.

“Because you’re annoying,” Changmin replied bluntly.

Yoochun pouted and turned around to sink his teeth into the maknae’s calf. Changmin yelped in surprise glaring at the older man who just leered at him in return. They held a mini staring competition that lasted for probably less than ten seconds, ending when Yoochun blew a kiss at the younger man before returning his attention back to Junsu’s text message.

 **Chunnie** – Ahh Minnie is such a cutie ~~ but anyway back to you … oh my god are you serious? You guys kissed? How was it? Did you use tongue? Is he a good kisser? Details baby I need details!!!

 **SuSu** – Yes I am serious and no you’re not getting any details. Why would you want to know anyway?

 **Chunnie** – Because we’re best friends and best friends tell each other everything - you’re no fun you know that right … so does this mean you confessed to him?

 **SuSu** – I didn’t confess to him …

 **Chunnie** – You didn’t confess to him? Wait … oh … is this why he’s hiding in his room? Baby, don’t tell me you forced that kiss on him? *side-eyes you*

 **SuSu** – Well I was the one who initiated it … but he returned the kiss when I was pulling away … so it wasn’t exactly forced *shrugs* and why are you calling me baby?

 **Chunnie** – Hmm I see … well this is definitely interesting … and I call you baby because I’ve decided that’s my new nickname for you so deal with it baby ;D

 **SuSu** – Yeah whatever I’m gonna go get some sleep now. I’ll think about it all tomorrow morning …

 **Chunnie** – Awww don’t think too much of it, I’m sure everything’s fine :)

 **SuSu** – Thanks I’ll try not to …

With that Junsu shut his phone and stood up with a stretch. He mumbled a good night to the band members smiling when Yoochun gave him a reassuring grin as if to say everything would be alright.

Junsu walked to his room pausing at his door and looking in the direction of Yunho’s room. He could see light seeping through the slit under the door and wondered what the leader was doing or thinking of now. Shaking his head Junsu went into his room and shut the door behind him.

He wasn’t exactly tired yet but he just wanted to be alone. Lying down on his bed Junsu closed his eyes with a sigh as he repeated the kiss in his head. Everything was so much better than his dreams. Yunho’s lips were slightly chapped but soft at the same time and Junsu moaned wanting to feel them on his own again.

This wasn’t his first kiss but it was definitely the best. He supposed it was because with the girls he’d kissed before he’d always been the one to take the lead whereas with Yunho he didn’t have to be the one in control.

Maybe it was the feeling of getting dominated that made it all the better? Junsu giggled at the thought.

But did Yunho regret kissing him? Surely not? Yunho did say he wouldn’t avoid Junsu after the first kiss on the bed; although technically that first kiss had been an accident which could have been passed as nothing. But the second kiss definitely wasn’t an accident and Yunho had even returned it when Junsu was about to pull away.

With all these questions in mind, Junsu was still awake another two hours down the track. But just when sleep was about to overtake his body he heard the door to his room slowly creak open.

Wondering who it was, Junsu decided to just feign sleep rolling over onto his side.

He was expecting the intruder to call out his name but was surprised when the person lifted the covers and slid into bed behind him. Body tensing in surprise Junsu couldn’t help but let out a gasp as an arm wrapped around his waist.

“Sorry did I wake you up?”

“Hyung?” Junsu whispered in surprise. He was expecting the intruder to be Yoochun come to pester him about what’d happened before and was surprised to hear Yunho’s voice instead.

“What are you doing here?” was what followed right after when all Yunho did was nod his head in response.

“I … couldn’t sleep,” the leader replied quietly.

“Oh,” but silently Junsu wondered why Yunho decided to come into his room if he couldn’t sleep.

“I’m sorry I ignored you earlier on,” Yunho said after a few minutes of silence had passed between them.

Junsu guessed Yunho was referring to how he’d gone straight to his room after dinner.

“Oh its okay.” There really wasn’t anything else he could say.

“You’re not angry at me?”

“Of course not. I was mainly just … worried.”

“Oh sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“So you don’t mind if I sleep here tonight?” Yunho asked after a few minutes of silence.

“If I did I would have kicked you out of my bed by now,” Junsu replied with a giggle trying to lighten the mood.

Yunho chuckled in return and tightened his hold around Junsu’s waist as they tried to settle down for the night.

Junsu tried to sleep but he was finding it hard to relax when every time he moved he could feel the leader’s body sliding against his own. Most likely the only reason he was able to sleep last time when he’d asked Yunho to sleep with him was because he’d been half asleep when Yunho had crawled in beside him.

This time however he was wide awake and could feel the body heat from behind him as well as the light puffs of Yunho’s breath on his neck. It was different to when they sat next to each other in the van or even when they cuddled on the couch; being in the same bed together just felt more … intimate.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Yunho asked having seemed to have noticed the younger man’s dilemma and pulling back a bit.

Junsu frowned at the loss of body heat and immediately shuffled back.

“No it’s fine,” he reassured.

Yunho didn’t seem to take his words though and removed his arm from where it’d been around Junsu’s waist.

“Sorry maybe I should just go back to my room,” he whispered as he made to get up.

Junsu gasped and quickly turned around to put a hand on Yunho’s chest preventing him from sitting up.

“No don’t leave,” he cried out and was glad the room was dark because he was pretty sure his face was heating up in embarrassment right now.

He kept his hand on Yunho’s chest not taking it off until he felt the latter’s body relax back into the bed. Slowly Junsu slid back down until he was lying on his side. Hesitantly he draped an arm across the leader’s chest before resting his head on his shoulder.

“Stay here please,” he whispered.

“Okay … I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Yunho replied.

“Trust me, its fine.”

 _I would never feel uncomfortable around you_ Junsu thought as he snuggled closer to the leader.

In return he felt an arm slide around his waist and smiled at the gesture.

They lay in silence for the next few minutes and just when Junsu thought the leader had fallen asleep Yunho whispered, “Su?”

“Mmm?”

He heard Yunho take a deep breath and let it out with a sigh.

“Ahh actually it’s nothing.”

Junsu pouted in the dark but didn’t push the topic since he didn’t really have the energy right now to pressure the leader into talking.

Instead he just leant up and after making out the outline of the leader’s face in the dark, leant down and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

“Good night hyung,” he whispered before lying back down again.

But before he could settle down properly Yunho turned on his side to face him and Junsu panicked for a second wondering if Yunho was going to get up and run away from him.

“Was that your good night kiss to me?” Yunho whispered in the dark.

“Umm … yeah?” Junsu squeaked out suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed for his actions.

“Would you like one too?”

“Like one? Umm … huh?” Junsu mumbled in confusion as he felt a fingertip tilt his chin up.

As his mind struggled to make sense of Yunho’s question, those chapped yet soft lips that he’d been longing for just an hour ago pressed against his own and then Junsu’s mind went completely blank.

Somewhere in the midst of everything he felt his body return the kiss but his mind was all a haze and before he even had time to catch up with what was happening Yunho had pulled away and Junsu was made to wonder for a second if the kiss had just been his imagination.

“Good night Su,” Yunho whispered breaking Junsu out of his daze.

Junsu gasped and opened his mouth to try and form a reply but his mind wouldn’t cooperate focusing instead on the tingling sensation on his lips that was the only indication that the kiss had been real.

He felt Yunho’s body tense up and he realized the leader probably thought he’d done something wrong since Junsu wasn’t saying anything. After opening and closing his mouth a few times Junsu gave up and settled for tightening his arms around the leader’s body (he couldn’t remember when he’d placed them around the leader’s lower back in the first place) trying to reassure him that everything was fine.

Not long after he felt Yunho’s body slowly relax and he smiled snuggling closer to the leader.

Somehow or rather they settled into a comfortable silence where Junsu spent the next half hour trying to calm his heart down which he was sure that if there was a limit as to how fast it could beat, his would surely be over the limit right now.

Meanwhile more questions filled his mind as he wondered what that kiss meant. Why did Yunho do it? Was it because he has feelings for Junsu? Or was this just Yunho’s way of reassuring Junsu that he wasn’t going to start avoiding him just because they kissed on the lips?

Deciding it was impossible to reach a conclusion, Junsu just tried his best to clear his mind focusing instead on how nice and warm it felt to be in the leader’s embrace. Like he’d said to Yoochun earlier in the living room, he’d deal with everything tomorrow morning when he woke up.  



	10. Handjobs and More Kisses

  


Junsu woke up to something vibrating in his pocket and it took him a few seconds to realize it was his phone. After getting over the initial shock of having forgotten that Yunho had crawled into bed with him last night, Junsu untangled an arm which had been wrapped around the leader’s body and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone.

Opening his eyes he could make out the alarm flashing across the screen and quickly turned it off. He remembered switching his phone on silent last night when he’d started exchanging text messages with Yoochun, so most likely he had forgotten to turn the sound back on afterwards.

Still feeling a bit tired Junsu shoved his phone under a pillow before cuddling up to Yunho’s side again … and realizing he was sporting an erection in his pants.

Junsu quickly pulled away with a silent gasp before turning over to face the other side. The movement caused Yunho to let out a groan and Junsu hoped the latter was still asleep and hadn’t felt his erection pressing against his hip. 

Shutting his eyes Junsu curled in on himself and willed his problem to go away while silently praying he hadn’t been moaning out loud last night if he remembered his dreams correctly.

Yunho shuffled around behind him and then rolled over to wrap an arm around Junsu’s waist to pull him closer. Junsu gasped again and tried to keep his distance but Yunho only tugged harder until their bodies were pressed flush against each other.

“Hyung?” Junsu whispered quietly wondering if maybe the leader was awake.

“Mmm,” was Yunho’s only response as he nuzzled his face against Junsu’s neck.

Junsu still couldn’t tell if the leader was still asleep or not and was about to roll over to find out when he felt something hard pressing into him from behind. He let out a small squeal as his body froze in surprise.

_Could it be …?_

“H-Hyung?” he tried again. Yunho huffed tightening is arm around Junsu’s waist.

Junsu bit his lip to suppress a moan as he felt Yunho’s erection press harder against his ass.

 _What was he supposed to do now?_ His mind suggested he jump out of bed and put some distance between them before Yunho woke up but at the same time his body wanted him to push back and experience that delicious feel of Yunho’s cock rubbing against his ass through the fabric of their sleep pants.

Carefully he moved forward a few inches sighing in relief when Yunho didn’t make any move to protest. But just as he was about to haul himself up into a sitting position Yunho suddenly pushed forward and then Junsu was letting out a low moan as Yunho’s erection rubbed hotly against his ass.

Quickly he put a hand up to clamp over his mouth as he froze wondering if Yunho had heard. He stayed as still as possible for another minute but when Yunho made no move to indicate he had heard or was awake, Junsu once again relaxed his body.

 _But what to do now?_ If he tried to move again he’d most likely end up in the same situation again.

Yunho moved behind him again gently rolling his hips and Junsu let out a loud moan as he immediately rubbed his ass back against Yunho’s hard cock.

This time Yunho’s body stiffened in response and Junsu shut his eyes and tried to curl in on himself hoping Yunho wouldn’t run away from him.

Yunho quickly pushed himself away and Junsu tried not to think of what was going to happen now.

“I-I’m sorry Su,” Yunho whispered.

 _Sorry?_ What was he saying sorry for? Wasn’t he angry at Junsu for rubbing himself against Yunho’s dick?

Then he realized Yunho was apologizing because he’d been rubbing his erection against Junsu’s ass. _Ohhh … well that makes things more interesting._

“Umm … you don’t have to apologize,” Junsu muttered.

“But I … sorry I didn’t realize … I thought … my dream … ah-” Yunho stopped himself when he realized just what he’d said out loud.

_Dream? What had Yunho been dreaming about? A woman? Surely not Junsu himself right?_

Rolling over to face the leader but keeping enough distance between them so his erection wouldn’t accidentally prod Yunho in the side, Junsu propped himself up on an elbow to look into the leader’s eyes.

“Your dream huh,” Junsu said casually as he slipped a hand underneath Yunho’s shirt to trace patterns over his taut stomach. He was suddenly feeling more confident now that the main attention was directed at Yunho rather than himself.

“Y-Yeaah …” Yunho stuttered while lowering his gaze to break their eye contact.

“What was it about?”

“Umm …”

“You can tell me you know,” Junsu whispered.

Yunho refused to answer though even as his cheeks turned a hot pink.

“It must have been a nice dream,” Junsu commented trailing his hand lower until his fingers were ghosting lightly over the elastic of the leader’s pants.

“Umm … y-yeaaah,” Yunho replied sucking in a breath, body tensing at the touch.

Wanting to test how far he could go before Yunho would protest, Junsu dipped his head down and nuzzled against Yunho’s neck. When he didn’t receive any objection he then nipped lightly on the skin earning him a small gasp. But still Yunho made no move to push him away.

Deciding to risk it Junsu slipped his hand past the waistband of Yunho’s pants so he could palm his erection through his boxers. Yunho’s breath hitched, hips bucking up at the touch.

“J-Junsu,” he gasped out.

“If you tell me what your dream was about I’ll stop,” Junsu whispered as he tried to contain his excitement. Shuffling around a bit Junsu moved until he was kneeling above the leader. He half expected the leader to push him away when he shoved his hand inside the latter’s boxers but Yunho stayed deathly still arms frozen on either side of his hips.

As Junsu wrapped his fingers around Yunho’s erection he couldn’t help but let out a small whimper as he felt the other man’s length up. He was brought back to that day when he first saw Yunho come out naked from the shower and for some reason he felt his cheeks heat up.

“J-Junsu-ah,” Yunho said as he cleared his throat.

He was about to tell Junsu to stop but then Junsu gave his cock one long hard stroke and Yunho’s protest turned into a moan.

Junsu smiled against Yunho’s neck and repeated the action.

“Shh it’s okay hyung, it’s normal for guys to help each other out,” he whispered as nonchalant as possible even though inside his heart was beating a hundred miles per hour.

He had no idea why he was doing this, there was a big chance Yunho would push him away and think he was disgusting. But a small part of him knew that Yunho wouldn’t and it was that tiny bit that urged him on.

“But-” Yunho’s protest was once again cut off when Junsu bit into his neck lightly, not enough to leave a mark but enough to have the leader arching back with a small gasp.

Resting his weight on his free hand, Junsu continued to stroke the leader while muffling his own small whimpers. Yunho’s cock was definitely larger than his own and just the thought of Yunho fucking him with it was enough to make him want to come.

It didn’t help when he felt Yunho’s hot palm suddenly pushing against on his own erection causing Junsu to let out a surprised gasp himself.

He looked up to see Yunho looking to the side away from him.

“Y-You’re hard too right?” Yunho mumbled still avoiding his gaze.

“Umm it’s okay hyung I-”

“It’s normal for guys to help each other out right?” Yunho said repeating Junsu’s words from earlier.

Well Junsu couldn’t exactly argue with that.

When Yunho slipped his hand past his pants, fingers curling around his dick, Junsu couldn’t help but let out a gasp burying his face against Yunho’s neck to muffle his moan. The feeling of another person’s hand on his cock was so much hotter than when he touched himself; especially when said person was Yunho, his fingers longer and slender.

“Hyungg,” Junsu half cried out half whimpered.

Yunho answered by stroking his cock while reaching his other hand out to help stable Junsu’s shaking hips.

Junsu muffled another moan against the heated skin of Yunho’s neck as he tried to focus on stroking the latter’s cock over the pleasure coiling through his body.

He swiped his thumb over the crown smearing the precome he could feel that had gathered there. He wanted so desperately to taste it but he had a feeling that if he did that right now Yunho would freak out. Instead he continued stroking Yunho off the precome making everything slicker.

It was getting hot and Junsu really wanted to just pull his pants and boxers down but he was still a bit doubtful as to how far he could go before Yunho would suddenly decide this was wrong. _But they’d already kissed twice yesterday so there was no way Yunho could be straight right?_

He was pulled out of his thoughts moments later when Yunho flicked his wrist in a certain way causing Junsu to arch back with a low moan.

“F-Faster Su,” Yunho whispered once he’d gotten Junsu’s attention.

Junsu looked down and saw that Yunho’s eyes were shut, face flushed and mouth slightly parted open. The only thing stopping him from ravishing the leader’s lips on the spot was morning breath which he was sure would turn both of them off regardless of their current activities.

So instead he focused on the leader’s words and quickened his pace stroking faster.

Junsu wasn’t too far off himself either. Just the feel of Yunho’s hand on his cock was ten times better compared to when he normally touched himself.

It wasn’t until he noticed the bed slightly creaking did he realize he was actually moving his hips in time to Yunho’s hand. He felt himself blush and quickly hid his face against Yunho’s neck again. But he couldn’t stop his body from moving. It just felt too good and he almost wished the pleasure would never end.

But the need to come was stronger and he rocked his hips harder into Yunho’s hand at the same time he continued pumping Yunho’s cock.

“Hyung, I’m close,” he whispered tilting his head up so his lips were against Yunho’s ear.

Yunho grunted in response, hand tightening its hold on Junsu’s hip as he quickened his strokes.

“Hyung ah faster, hyu-ah Y-Yunho!” Junsu gasped out drawing Yunho’s name out at the last second.

His body shuddered as he came messily over Yunho’s hand and inside his boxers.

“D-Don’t stop,” Yunho whispered and Junsu realized his hand had stilled its movements when he came.

Mumbling a quick apology Junsu went back to work and it wasn’t long before Yunho was a panting mess underneath him again. He wanted to take Yunho’s cock deep down his throat but resisted the urge distracting himself instead by licking a trail up Yunho’s neck causing the latter to shudder beneath him.

He kissed the area just behind Yunho’s ear before sucking the skin between his teeth, the sudden need to mark the leader overpowering the thought of how he shouldn’t be leaving visible marks where they could get in trouble by their manager. He only hoped no one would have a sharp eye to look under Yunho’s ear.

Yunho keened at the abuse on his flesh and bucked his hips up harder to meet Junsu’s hand. More precome pumped from the tip and Junsu smeared it over Yunho’s cock going slightly off rhythm. Yunho didn’t care and continued to buck up planting his feet on the bed to add for leverage.

“God Su, I’m going to-” he didn’t get to finish his sentence as his body suddenly stilled and warm come pulsed into Junsu’s hand.

As Yunho’s body slumped back into the mattress, Junsu reached over and plucked the tissue box from the bedside table and dumped it beside them. He grabbed a few tissues and wiped the come off his hands resisting the urge to lick it off instead. Yunho follow suit doing the same before throwing the tissues to the side once he was done.

After a few minutes of silence Junsu suddenly felt rather awkward straddling Yunho’s lap after their unexpected jerk off session.

“Umm …” he trailed off not really knowing what to say.

Yunho cleared his throat but also stayed quiet.

“We should … take a shower,” Junsu mumbled after a few more seconds of silence.

Yunho nodded his head slowly.

Junsu swallowed and quickly scrambled off the bed hoping Yunho didn’t notice just how nervous he was.

\---

Half an hour later Junsu still couldn’t believe he’d jerked their leader off in bed this morning. He tried to act as normal as possible but it just wasn’t working.

Breakfast was an awkward feat and it didn’t help that Jaejoong had decided to make them all sausages and egg for breakfast. He caught himself sneaking glances at the leader more than once when the latter wasn’t looking and then blush for no reason at all. Yoochun of course noticed all this and kept snickering off to the side earning him weird glances from his soulmate and the maknae.

At one point Yunho had turned his head and Junsu’s breath hitched when he noticed the mark just below Yunho’s ear. It wasn’t visible unless you really looked at it but it was enough to have Junsu worrying and regretting having marked the leader earlier.

He’d checked their schedule earlier and saw they had to go on a show for a short interview and Junsu hoped that the mark wouldn’t be visible on screen.

An hour and a half later saw them at the studio practicing since there was nothing else to do before the scheduled interview which would take place just after lunch. And there was no way their manager was letting them slack off for the better half of the day.

Junsu heard a sigh next to him and wondered when Yoochun had taken a seat beside him.

“What happened now?” Yoochun asked starting up the conversation.

“What do you mean what happened?”

They seemed to have developed a daily habit of having these conversations on the studio floor Junsu realized.

“Yesterday you went to bed unhappy. Then this morning you’re blushing like a virgin every time you look at _him_.”

“Nothing happened,” Junsu replied simply hoping it would be enough to convince Yoochun to shut up.

It wasn’t.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that mark under his ear Su. Something obviously happened and I want to know.”

Junsu cursed mentally at Yoochun for having such sharp eyesight a he shook his head refusing to answer. It was one thing telling your best friend you kissed your crush, but telling him you jerked each other off? No way was he going to say that out loud.

“Well that’s just for you to guess,” Junsu replied hoping that would be the end of the topic.

Yoochun wasn’t about to let Junsu off that easily though and started pestering the younger man poking him in the sides which soon turned into a tickling fest between the duo. Just as he was about to jab an elbow into Junsu’s side in revenge for having manhandled him to the floor, he winced in pain as someone smacked him over the back of the head.

Yoochun was about to let out a string of obscenities at the person but stopped when he saw it was none other than the maknae.

“Minnie~~! What did you hit me for?” Yoochun asked lips turning into a pout.

Changmin sat himself down and shoved at Yoochun, hard.

“You guys are causing a ruckus here, stop it.”

Yoochun’s gaze turned from confusion to a leer as he moved closer to the younger boy.

“Are you jealous Min-ah?” he asked.

Changmin’s eyes widened slightly and he shoved Yoochun away for the second time in the small timeframe of less than ten seconds.

“No of course not, why would I be?”

Yoochun only continued to stare at the maknae until it was Junsu’s turn to hit him over the head.

“The heck?!”

“Oh what so if I hit you you’re pissed, but if Changmin hits you, you like it?” Junsu said with a smirk.

Yoochun’s cheeks turned a light pink. “That’s because you’re different. I’m sure if Yunho-hyung hit you over the head you’d react just the same as I did.”

Junsu cursed inwardly at Yoochun blurting things out as Changmin just looked at them in confusion.

_But wait …_

Junsu’s mouth parted in a silent gasp at the same time Yoochun realized just what he’d inadvertently confessed out loud.

“So you liasddsf-” Junsu’s question was immediately cut off when Yoochun shoved a hand over his mouth.

He shot the older man a glare as he was hauled unceremoniously to his feet.

“We’ll be right back Minnie, just need to talk in private for a bit,” Yoochun addressed the youngest while dragging his best friend out the door of the studio.

Changmin continued to look on in confusion before grumbling under his breath and standing up to find one of the other members to annoy.

\---

Yoochun didn’t take his hand off Junsu’s mouth until after they’d rounded a corner outside in the studio hallway.

When he did Junsu took in a much needed breath of air before aiming another glare at Yoochun who was surprisingly silent and looking down at the floor uncomfortably.

“Chun?” Junsu asked with a frown not used to the older member acting this way.

“What?” the elder man mumbled.

Junsu pursed his lips as his mind came to a conclusion.

“You really do like him don’t you?”

“Who?” Yoochun mumbled in denial.

“You know who I’m talking about,” Junsu said with an exasperated sigh.

Yoochun just stayed quiet.

“Why don’t you just confess to him?”

Yoochun mumbled something unintelligently under his breath and Junsu resisted the urge to hit his friend over the back of the head.

“What was that?”

In a louder voice Yoochun repeated his words, “But what if he rejects me?”

Junsu scoffed at those words while flicking the latter in the forehead.

“Since when have you ever been afraid of rejection?”

“Are you making fun of me here?” Yoochun questioned with a small whine.

Junsu sighed and pulled the older man to him for a hug.

“Does it sound like I’m making fun of you?”

Yoochun scoffed but went into Junsu’s arms willingly.

“You should just tell him how you feel,” Junsu murmured after a few moments of silence.

“But Suuu~” Yoochun whined.

Junsu chuckled.

“Well if he _does_ reject you then you can just act like it was a joke. You’re always joking around with him anyway right?”

“Hmm I suppose that would work …” Yoochun replied thoughtfully as he tried picturing the scene in his head.

Junsu smiled and they stood in silence for a few more minutes until Jaejoong came outside yelling at them to get their asses back inside and to stop slacking off.

\---

In the end Junsu didn’t have time ponder about the kiss from last night or about the impromptu jerk off session with the leader from earlier that morning as Yoochun kept clinging to him during whatever free time they had available.

He was hoping to have some peace and quiet after they arrived back in their dorms later that night after he took a quick shower. However not one minute after he relaxed back into the couch with a sigh, his personal time was once more being invaded again.

“Yoochun what are you doing?” Junsu asked with a sigh as Yoochun planted himself along the couch, his face hitting Junsu’s lap.

“Just let me lie here and wallow in self pity okay,” was Yoochun’s muffled response.

Junsu rolled his eyes at Yoochun’s dramatic ways of wording things as usual.

"So how did it go?" he asked casually as he leaned back into the couch.

"How did what go?"

"You went to confess to him before right?"

"No who said I was?"

"I did. Surely it can't be that scary?"

Yoochun sighed dramatically letting out a huff of air against Junsu's thigh.

"I don’t want him to reject me."

"I'm sure he won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's like you telling me I should just confess to Yunho-hyung already," Junsu replied whispering the last bit out.

"But that's different. I know he likes you so there's no way he would reject you."

"Yeah well I can tell that Changmin likes you too."

"Junsuuuuuu shhh not so loud," Yoochun admonished while turning his head in the direction of the kitchen where he’d last seen the maknae munching on a piece of toast.

"Ughh whatever I give up," Junsu said with a sigh.

Yoochun sighed too and just buried his face into Junsu's lap while moaning in self pity.

“By the way you do realize that you’re on the receiving end of Yunho-hyung’s death glare?” Junsu whispered softly as he threaded a hand through Yoochun’s soft hair. He could see Yunho just from the corner of his eye and he didn’t look happy at all

Yoochun just grumbled in response before turning his head and biting Junsu lightly in the thigh.

Junsu gasped in surprise fingers twisting in Yoochun’s locks.

Yoochun tilted his head up and met Junsu’s questioning glare with a small smirk as another one of his brilliant plans formed in his mind.

Junsu didn’t have any time to ask what Yoochun had planned when the latter suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his front.

“What are you doing?” Junsu whispered.

Yoochun mumbled something into Junsu’s lap.

Junsu giggled then and shifted around a bit.

"You're making vibrations on my crotch."

Yoochun twisted his head up as a small smile graced his lips.

"Oh really now?"

"Yoochun ..." Junsu said warningly.

Yoochun smirked and buried himself back into Junsu's lap letting out a moan and making sure to breathe right onto Junsu's crotch. Junsu bit back a whimper and tightened his grip in Yoochun's hair to yank his head up.

Yoochun gasped quickly following the movement so he wouldn't get his hair pulled out.

"Su ouch let go that hurts!"

Junsu grinned and released his grip only to have Yoochun tackle him down onto the couch in revenge. He let out a squeal of surprise and then squealed some more when Yoochun started tickling him for the second time that day aiming at his most sensitive spots.

This continued for probably another few minutes until Yoochun suddenly got yanked up by a firm hand on his shirt.

Yoochun turned around in question only to smile innocently when he came face to face with the youngest member.

“Hyung wants to watch TV,” Changmin reasoned looking over at Yunho beside him who was trying his best to put on a superior look.

Yoochun grinned.

“Oh well in that case,” he said while grabbing Junsu’s arm and yanking him to his feet as well.

“We’ll just continue this in my room,” he finished off in his over-the-top greasy voice.

“Actually I think Jaejoong said he wanted you to try out his new cooking recipe so why don’t you go along with Changmin to the kitchen?” Yunho stated off-handily even though it was clear what the hidden meaning behind his words were.

Yoochun pouted but before he could kiss Junsu goodbye Changmin was already dragging him in the direction of the kitchen.

Junsu watched everything in silence and when Yoochun and Changmin were finally out of site he turned back only to cringe at the look Yunho was giving him. Yunho looked angry with his lips pursed together and eyes void of the usual sparkle of happiness in them.

Without a word Yunho sat down on the couch and turned on the TV flicking through the channels and stopping at one randomly. Junsu quietly took a seat beside the older man but the latter made no move to acknowledge him.

Junsu frowned and slid closer until there were only a few inches of space between their bodies but still Yunho didn’t say anything.

“H-Hyung?” Junsu whispered quietly.

“Hmm?”

“Are you … angry at me?” Junsu continued unsurely.

“No why would I be?”

“I’m sorry …”

“Why? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Junsu bit his lip and was at a loss for what to say.

“Don’t do that,” Yunho whispered softly his voice showing a bit more emotion in it.

Junsu whipped his head around at the change of tone but then lowered his gaze immediately.

“Don’t do what?” he asked flicking his tongue out to wet his lips before biting the bottom one and worrying it between his teeth.

“That, biting your lips. Don’t do it.”

Junsu tilted his head in confusion.

“Why?”

Yunho half growled and half groaned in frustration before bringing a hand up to cup the back of Junsu’s neck.

“Because it makes me want to do this,” and with that he pulled Junsu to him and pressed their lips together.

A small part of Junsu’s mind screamed for him to push Yunho away in case the other three members suddenly appeared in the living room, but another larger part of Junsu’s mind was flailing at being able to feel Yunho’s lips against his own again.

Sucking Junsu’s lower lip between his teeth, Yunho bit and chewed on the plump flesh earning him tiny whimpers from the younger man. Junsu’s hands found purchase on Yunho’s shoulders as he accepted the abuse, moaning when Yunho swiped his tongue across his bottom lip before releasing it.

“H-Hyung,” Junsu gasped out when Yunho pulled back.

Yunho’s eyes snapped open as his mind finally caught up to what he’d just done. He released his hold on Junsu’s neck immediately and leapt off the couch to make a dash for his room. Junsu was quick to follow however and managed to slip inside the leader’s shared room with Changmin just before the door slammed shut.

Yunho frowned and immediately turned away.

“Hyung?” Junsu ventured carefully.

Yunho didn’t answer taking a seat on his bed facing away from him.

Junsu took a deep breath.

“Hyung … are you … gay?”

Yunho’s body stiffened at the words but he still kept quiet.

Junsu walked towards the bed and then took a seat behind the leader waiting for Yunho to answer.

“I … I’m … experimenting,” Yunho blurted out seconds later.

If he’d been facing Junsu he would have seen the look of disappointment cross his face. But since his back was turned to Junsu, Yunho missed it.

“Oh I see …”

So that’s why Yunho had kissed him? That’s why Yunho had come into his room last night? That’s why he didn’t push Junsu away this morning? Because it was all part of his ‘experimenting’?

It suddenly all made sense but Junsu couldn’t help but feel a slight pang in his chest for some unknown reason.

It was silent in the room for awhile as Yunho didn’t say anything after that and Junsu was once again at a loss for words. Seconds ticked by and Junsu thought he could hear Changmin’s stomach growling all the way from the kitchen.

After reaching to a conclusion in his mind Junsu sucked in his courage and slowly he slipped his arms around Yunho’s waist, praying that the leader wouldn’t notice how nervous he was. Yunho's body tensed in surprise but made no move to push Junsu away.

“You’re experimenting right?” Junsu whispered against Yunho’s ear.

Yunho’s body shivered as he nodded his head and Junsu took that as a good sign and licked up the shell of his ear.

“S-Su-ah,” Yunho gasped out as Junsu’s hands slipped under his shirt.

Junsu’s response was to nip lightly on Yunho’s earlobe and caress his skin with the tips of his fingers.

“This is experimenting,” he whispered one hand playing at the curve of Yunho’s hipbone while the other inched higher to splay across his chest.

Yunho let out a breath of air turning his head slightly so Junsu’s lips brushed against his cheek.

“Su,” he whispered leaning back onto his hands.

Junsu got the hint and moved forward closing the rest of the distance between them and pressing their lips together.

It was soft, slow and gentle, nothing like the kiss Yunho had instigated outside just moments ago. Their lips brushed softly against each other a few times before Yunho carefully parted his lips and pressed his tongue against Junsu’s for permission. Junsu complied and their tongues met halfway; all the while Junsu kept caressing Yunho’s skin under the shirt feeling each and every dip and curve.

Deciding it was time to take the next step, Junsu ran a hand down lower to brush against Yunho’s half-hard erection causing the latter to moan into the kiss. Fumbling around a bit relying only by touch, Junsu managed to snap open the button and unzip Yunho’s jeans before gently rubbing his palm against Yunho’s erection through his boxers until it hardened to its full length.

Yunho broke off from the kiss with a gasp while Junsu just smirked in response enjoying this tiny bit of control he had over the leader. Pressing kisses against Yunho’s jaw, Junsu slowly slipped his hand past the latter’s boxers groaning slightly at the feel of Yunho’s cock in his palm once more.

He gave a few experimental strokes watching as Yunho leant his head back against his shoulder, short pants escaping past his lips.

Just as he was about to shove the leader down onto the bed and swallow his cock whole there was a short rap on the door before it flung open two seconds later. In this small timeframe Junsu managed to yank his hand out of Yunho’s boxers while the latter immediately turned away so his back was facing the door.

Yoochun stood on the other side observing the situation and having a vague idea of what he’d just interrupted; Yunho sitting with his back to him, Junsu sitting awkwardly with his hands in his lap.

Yoochun leered.

“Dinner’s ready, we’re all waiting for you guys to _come_ and join us.”

“W-We’ll be right there Yoochun-ah,” Yunho stuttered out while Junsu just shot Yoochun a heated glare.

“Okay don’t take too long,” Yoochun replied cheerfully blowing a kiss in Junsu’s direction before shutting the door behind him.

Junsu groaned and let his body collapse onto the bed. Yunho hastily stood up and zipped his jeans checking to see he looked presentable. Junsu sighed and then followed suit pushing himself off the bed and making his way over to the door.

Just before he opened it though, Junsu turned around to face the older man. He pressed a chaste kiss to the other’s lips and whispered, “we’ll continue this tonight,” before opening the door and making his way out, not giving the latter the option to reject him. He only hoped Yunho wouldn’t change his mind by the time they went to bed.


	11. Realizations and Discoveries

  


Junsu was close to drifting off to sleep when the creak of his door opening brought him back to reality. Opening his eyes he saw on the wall in front of him, a silhouette of a figure slip in before the door shut with a click, blanketing the room in darkness once more. The bed dipped and then a pair of arms were wrapping themselves around Junsu's waist and tugging him back against a solid chest.

"Yunho hyung?" Junsu asked as he tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

The body behind him froze and then immediately relaxed again.

"Hey, thought you were asleep," Yunho whispered, his voice laced with guilt.

"I was on the verge of falling asleep," Junsu answered back honestly.

"Oh … umm … I'm sorry," Yunho replied back sheepishly.

Junsu smiled and placed a hand on Yunho's arms that were around his waist.

"Sorry for waking me up, or sorry for talking too long on the phone?"

It was silent for a few seconds before Yunho replied.

"Both?"

Junsu giggled and then wriggled around in Yunho's arms until he was facing the leader.

"Hyung ah," he whispered, lifting a hand up between their bodies to splay it across the older man's chest.

"Neh Su," Yunho replied.

"You know I wasn't joking when I said we'd _continue_ things later tonight right?" Junsu asked, closing the small distance between them with each word until their lips were practically brushing against one another on the last word.

Yunho's response was to tighten his hold around Junsu's waist and press their lips together.

Junsu gasped in surprise, clearly not prepared for the leader to answer his question with a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Yunho asked when they finally broke apart for air.

"Yeah, it does," Junsu replied breathily.

Running a hand down, Junsu slid it past the waistband of Yunho's pants and then his boxers earning him a gasp from the leader. When his hand wrapped around the familiar length, Junsu pressed their lips together again, muffling Yunho's moan. He was surprised to find Yunho fully erect already and wondered briefly how long Yunho had been hard for; had he been hard since Yoochun had interrupted them before dinner, or was it only just after he'd slipped into Junsu's room after ending the phone call with their manager?

Pushing Yunho onto his back, Junsu shook away the thoughts as he broke off the kiss to slide down the older man's body, heart thumping loudly in his chest as he dragged Yunho's boxers and pants down his legs.

"Su?" Yunho whispered into the darkness.

Junsu leant up and pressed a quick kiss to Yunho's lips with a whisper of, "shhh," before ducking back down under the covers.

Yunho was about to question again when Junsu wrapped his hand around his cock again and gave it a firm stroke, effectively cutting off whatever Yunho was about to say.

Wriggling under the covers to get comfortable, Junsu breathed in deeply and moaned at the smell of Yunho's scent of arousal - musky and intoxicating.

Giving in to the urge, Junsu parted his lips and - hoping that Yunho wasn't going to change his mind about this - slowly licked up the underside of Yunho's cock.

Yunho's whole body jerked in response and Junsu moaned at the feel of Yunho's dick against his tongue as well as the sticky precome leaking onto his fingers.

He vaguely heard Yunho half whisper, half moan his name, but it was slightly muffled from where he was under the duvet. But since Yunho wasn't yanking him up or hyperventilating over the fact that Junsu had just touched his tongue to his dick, Junsu decided it was safe to go further.

Leaning forward, Junsu touched his tongue to the tip, moaning when he tasted the salty substance in his mouth. Wanting more, Junsu wrapped his lips around the crown and then pressed his tongue against the slit.

This time, Yunho's body arched upwards and Junsu moaned when the action caused Yunho's cock to slide a few inches past his lips.

Although he'd had plenty of practice with shoving a dildo down his throat, Yunho's cock was completely different.

It was definitely thicker (and longer) - if the feel of Junsu's lips stretched around the length was anything to go by - and where the dildo was just an object, cold and tasting of silicone, Yunho's cock was hot and pulsing between his lips.

With every lick and suck, Yunho's cock would jerk in his mouth and more precome would flood his mouth.

With another stroke, Junsu lowered his head, sliding another few inches past his lips. When the tip of Yunho's cock touched the back of his throat, instead of gagging, Junsu did his best to relax and took Yunho deeper, immediately glad that he'd practiced his deep throating skills with the dildo.

There was a muffled moan from above and Junsu hummed in response as he pulled all the way back until just the tip rested between his lips. Then, without warning, Junsu dived all the way back down, taking as much of Yunho's cock down his throat as possible.

Yunho's whole body jerked and then fingers were sliding through Junsu's hair and pushing him down.

This time Junsu did gag and Yunho swore as the younger man's throat constricted tightly around his dick.

"Fuck Su," Yunho ground out, hips jerking up so his cock slid all the way down Junsu's throat.

Another difference between Yunho's cock and a dildo - Junsu wasn't the one in charge of how much he could take past his lips.

Junsu shut his eyes and moaned at the feel of his lips getting stretched open and the taste of precome on his tongue. He wondered briefly if it was weird that he was enjoying this so much, but then decided he would worry about that later. Yunho's movements were becoming more erratic and Junsu had a feeling he was close.

He let Yunho take full control in fucking his mouth as he leant his weight on his elbows which were on either side of the leader's hips.

"Junsu Junsu Junsu," he heard Yunho chanting from above and then suddenly the latter stilled, burying his length deep down Junsu's throat.

Junsu tensed and seconds later, Yunho was coming, his release pulsing hotly into Junsu's mouth. Junsu moaned at the taste and swallowed once before pulling back and stroking Yunho through the rest of his climax, making sure not a single drop escaped past his lips.

After licking Yunho's cock clean of come, Junsu slowly wriggled his way up Yunho's body. When his head peeked out from under the covers, Junsu suddenly froze as the realization of what he just did caught up with him. Would Yunho freak out or think that Junsu was weird for sucking another guy off and swallowing his spunk?

Junsu bit his lip and was about to open his mouth to make some silly excuse about going into the bathroom, when Yunho wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and tugged him down for a kiss.

Junsu gasped and then moaned when Yunho's tongue probed past his lips and tangled with his own.

A hand tugged at his sweatpants trying to push the offending material down and Junsu quickly got the hint. Shuffling around a bit, together they managed to kick Junsu's pants and boxers off, freeing his cock so it bounced up against his stomach with a wet slap.

"Hyung," Junsu whimpered as the older man rolled their bodies over, reversing their positions.

"Shh," the leader admonished as he wrapped a hand around Junsu's cock.

Junsu shut his eyes with a moan and thrust his hips up shamelessly to meet Yunho's hand.

"Hyung, oh god," Junsu gasped out, already feeling himself close to coming.

Yunho made another shushing noise but Junsu couldn't keep quiet, not with the leader's hand on his cock and his half naked body hovering inches above him.

When he was about to let out another moan of pleasure, Yunho growled and leant down, crashing their lips together.

Junsu jerked in surprise but quickly wrapped his arms around the leader's neck and deepened the kiss.

Yunho made no protests and continued stroking Junsu skilfully, and it wasn't long before Junsu was moaning into the kiss as he came hotly between their bodies.

They parted with a gasp and Yunho buried his head against Junsu's nape, so that all Junsu could feel for the next few minutes were hot puffs of air against his sweat slicked skin.

Eventually, Yunho collapsed to the side on his back and Junsu rolled over so he could face the leader.

Reaching out, he ran a hand up and down Yunho's chest, feeling all the dips and curves on his body. He then ventured lower down to Yunho's navel and gasped when he felt the tip of Yunho's cock brush against his knuckles. At the same time, Yunho jerked back with a gasp.

"Hyung," Junsu whispered, breaking the silence. "You're still hard."

If the lights were on, Junsu would have seen the slight tinge of pink on the leader's cheeks.

Yunho cleared his throat, hoping Junsu wouldn't ask.

"Why are you still hard?"

"I … you …" Yunho shuffled around on the bed so that he was on his side and facing the younger man.

"Me?" Junsu asked curiously.

"It was really hot getting you off," Yunho mumbled in embarrassment.

Junsu's mouth opened in surprise at the statement. Did Yunho really just say what he just said?

"R-really?" he asked, deciding that maybe he had heard wrong.

"Really," Yunho replied quietly.

Junsu couldn't stop the grin forming on his lips.

"Well just for your information … it was really hot getting you off too," he whispered with a giggle. He could already feel his cock begin to harden again at the thought of wrapping his lips around Yunho's cock again.

"Really?" Yunho asked in return.

Junsu reached out to grip Yunho's hand and place it over his cock as proof.

"Really," he replied.

\---

Rather than the usual shrill ringing of his alarm going off signalling it was time to wake up, Junsu was shaken out of his sleep by the sound of two voices conversing silently.

"Should I assume that I will be seeing you sleeping in Junsu's room more often?" he heard Jaejoong whispering to Yunho.

Junsu's body stiffened at the accusing tone but he made no other move to indicate he was awake, keeping his head buried against Yunho's chest.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Yunho whispered back while tightening his arms around Junsu's waist under the blankets.

In response, Junsu could only hear the sound of Jaejoong snapping a photo via what he assumed was his phone camera.

It was silent for another minute or so before Jaejoong's retreating footsteps sounded lightly on the floor followed by the door shutting with a click. Junsu gave it another five seconds just to be safe before lifting his head up slowly.

"He didn't lift the blankets up did he?" he asked quietly.

Yunho chuckled in reply.

"If he did, do you think his reaction would have been that calm?"

Junsu grinned sheepishly in response.

They'd kept their shirts on but hadn't bothered to put their pants back on after they'd finish getting each other off the second time last night.

"He's not … angry is he?" Junsu asked after a few seconds of silence had passed between them, having remembered Jaejoong's tone of voice when he'd questioned Yunho.

Yunho shook his head.

"Of course he isn't, he just wants to make sure no one hurts his precious baby," he said with a light pinch to Junsu's cheek.

Junsu giggled and batted Yunho's hand away, relaxing immediately at Yunho's answer. Of course everyone knew that Jaejoong babied the two youngest members all the time, it was silly of Junsu to think Jaejoong would be angry at them for sleeping in the same bed together.

Yunho grinned and then shuffled around in the small bed until he finally located their discarded clothing. After tossing Junsu his pants and boxers, the leader quickly dressed himself in his own.

Junsu mumbled a thanks, tugging his own on before flopping back onto the bed.

"Anyway, he also came in to tell us to get up, we have to be out the door in two hours," Yunho said with a sigh.

At that, Junsu pouted and buried his face into Yunho's chest again.

"Don't want to get up," he mumbled childishly.

"Come on Su, we have to," Yunho said with a chuckle as he tried to pry Junsu off him.

Junsu grinned and tightened his arms around Yunho's neck, refusing to budge.

"Yah Kim Junsu!" Yunho half shouted, trying to sound superior but failing when he ended up laughing towards the end.

They continued struggling and just when Junsu thought Yunho was going to give up and let him sleep a bit longer, the leader rolled them over, pinning Junsu to the bed and breathing hotly into his ear followed by a nibble to his earlobe.

Junsu whimpered, body shivering and arms going lax when Yunho started trailing kisses down his neck.

Then just as suddenly as it had started, Yunho stopped and pulled away. Junsu groaned at the lost of contact, eyes opening in confusion to see Yunho standing by the bed, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Time to get up," he said in a cheerful tone.

Junsu frowned at the leader, his mind still lingering in the feel of Yunho's lips against his skin.

"Come on," Yunho tried again, this time grabbing Junsu by the wrists and hauling him out of the bed.

Clearly not expecting this, Junsu squealed, flailing a bit as he slammed into Yunho's chest.

"I hate you," Junsu mumbled, sighing in defeat.

"You know you love me," the leader replied affectionately.

Junsu groaned in response.

\---

Things continued on as usual in the dorms afterwards, the only change being that Yunho would sleep in Junsu's room at least twice a week. The other members of course noticed, but didn't say anything. In fact, Changmin seemed quite content to have some quiet nights to himself where he could focus on his studies.

On some nights, Yunho and Junsu would be too exhausted from their daily group activities to do anything more than kiss each other before falling asleep. Other nights, they'd get each other off quietly, so as to avoid the other members hearing. Yunho still wouldn't go down on him, but Junsu didn't really mind, as long as Yunho didn't mind Junsu going down on him.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to fantasize.

A few weeks later, when there came another rare break for the members of Dong Bang Shin Ki - a three day break to be exact - they all decided to make the most of it.

On Saturday morning, Junsu was packing the last of his clothes into a duffel bag while in the other room Yunho was doing the same. Junsu had decided he would spend two days with his family and come back on the third day, while Yunho was set to go back to visit his family in Gwangju. As for the other three members who had left at the crack of dawn, since Yoochun's family was still in the US, they decided that they would all go to visit Jaejoong's family, then tomorrow Yoochun would go with Changmin and stay with his family until it was time to come back.

When they were both finished packing, Junsu waited for Yunho in the living room, deciding it was only polite to wait for the leader and leave at the same time.

"All ready to go?" Junsu asked as Yunho came into the living room, a backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Yep," Yunho replied with a smile as he came to stand before the younger man.

"So umm … how long will you be staying with your family?" Junsu asked curiously.

"Should be two days at least, we'll see. I might come back early on Monday just in case manager-hyung needs to discuss anything with me in regards to what they've planned for next week."

Junsu frowned at that.

"That's not fair, no point in giving us a three day break when really it's only two days for you."

Yunho chuckled and dropped his backpack on the ground before wrapping his arms around Junsu's waist and pulling him closer.

Junsu blushed at the action, still not completely used to Yunho's intimate displays of affection ever since they passed the stage of kissing and getting each other off. Sometimes he really did have to wonder if Yunho was really still 'experimenting' or if he was gay but just not telling him.

"I said I _might_ be coming back on Monday but who knows, maybe I'll stay home for the whole three days and have my phone turned off so that no one can disturb me?" Yunho said cheekily, breaking Junsu out of his thoughts.

"O-oh … okay then," Junsu mumbled as he raised his arms to wrap around Yunho's shoulders.

Yunho smiled and just pressed their lips together. Junsu gasped in surprise but quickly got over it as he tightened his arms around Yunho and deepened the kiss.

"I'll miss you," Junsu whispered when they pulled apart, and then immediately regretted it. But before he could take it back Yunho let out a chuckle.

"I'll miss you too Su-ah, have a good time with your family okay?"

Junsu nodded his head and they shared another kiss before each going their separate ways.

\---

Arriving back home, Junsu was greeted with smiles and tears as the family gathered for a long overdue group hug. Junsu apologized for not being able to see everyone as frequent as he should be, but they all just brushed it off, knowing that it wasn't his fault he had packed schedules from morning to night day after day.

After a few minutes spent in a brief catch up of anything that had happened since their last phone calls to each other, Junsu's mum sent him along to have some 'brotherly' catch up time with Junho while she and his father went to prepare lunch for all of them.

Retreating to Junho's room, Junsu waited until the door closed behind them before landing a half-hearted punch to his brother's shoulder.

"Ouch Su~ just because you missed me doesn't mean you have to show it through violence," Junho said through a pout.

"That was for telling Yoochun my secret," Junsu explained while aiming another punch to Junho's stomach. "And that was for taking Yoochun's advice and sending me all those … those things."

Junho doubled over in pain, groaning exaggeratedly before falling to his knees and then collapsing to the floor.

Junsu just rolled his eyes as he took a seat on his brother's bed. While Junho faked a coughing fit, Junsu looked around the room, a feeling of warmth spreading over his body when his gaze landed on the TVXQ poster on the wall.

"So …" Junho said with another groan as he dragged himself up onto the bed to join the younger man.

"What?"

"How's things with your lover boy? It's been awhile since we last talked about him."

Junsu let out a noise of disbelief and turned around to punch Junho in the shoulder, again.

"For the last time hyung, he's _not_ my lover boy, and isn't there anything else you want to talk about after not seeing your brother for so long?"

Junho grinned while rubbing at his shoulder.

"Yes he is, and no not really. My brother's love life is my first concern and priority at the moment," he replied in a somewhat serious tone.

Junsu groaned and threw himself back onto the bed.

"Aww come on Su, I'm sure you're _dying_ to let it all out. It must be hard keeping things bottled up inside with no one to let it out to. You know you can trust me," Junho said as he ruffled Junsu's hair.

Junsu scoffed as he rolled over onto his side, facing away from his brother.

"Yeah right, the last time I trusted you with a secret, you went and told Yoochun about it," he said, obviously referring to his sexual orientation issues.

Junho pouted even though Junsu couldn't see it and laid down beside the younger man before draping an arm over the latter's waist.

"I was only trying to get some advice from him, and it sort of worked you know."

"Whatever," Junsu said with a sigh as he relaxed back into Junho's body. If they were going to have this conversation, then he may as well get comfortable for it. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss those nights when he used to sleep with his brother when they were kids.

"So …" Junho said, trying to get Junsu to speak up about the topic again.

"So?"

"…"

"What?"

"Have you confessed to him yet?"

Junsu frowned and considered making another sarcastic reply just like every other time Junho asked this question, but the words got caught in his throat instead.

"No, I haven't," Junsu finally replied after a few seconds of silence.

Junho's body stiffened behind him for an instant before relaxing again. He clearly hadn't been expecting this honest response from Junsu.

"You really do like him then huh?" Junho asked carefully.

Junsu took in a deep breath, let it out slowly, and then nodded his head.

"You realize this changes things right? No more excuses like, maybe you're just lusting after his body or, you're just going through a 'curiosity' stage, you really do have feelings for him?"

Again Junsu nodded his head.

"When did you realize this?" Junho asked softly.

Junsu bit his lip as he traced a random pattern on top of the comforter they were laying on.

"Maybe around a few weeks ago," he whispered.

Since their 'relationship' had stepped up a level from kissing to jerking each other off, Junsu had slowly come to terms with his feelings for the leader. He wasn't sure if the leader was aware of his own actions or not, but the skinship between them had definitely stepped up another few levels during the past three weeks or so.

The hug and kiss that Yunho gave him before they went their separate ways this morning was just one of the many examples. When they ate dinner at home, Yunho would sit so close to him that their thighs would be touching and sometimes, when the other members weren't paying attention, the older man would place a hand on his thigh and trace random patterns on it.

At first, Junsu had been a bit fidgety at the actions, unsure of how he should be feeling towards it all, but now he realized he _really_ liked the attention Yunho was showering him with. Even though they had already become a lot closer since Yoochun's intervention, everything just felt different somehow. Before, the affections Yunho showered on him were more like a proof to Yoochun's theory that Yunho was jealous of the whole YooSu fanservice.

But now, Junsu would find himself smiling (and blushing occasionally) at the affections he and Yunho shared; the soft touches on his shoulder or waist when they brushed past each other in the dorms or at the studio, the quick kisses stolen just for the fun of it and because they could when they were alone in the back stage rooms or empty corridors, the smiles directed at each other, just because they both shared something that the other members didn't know of.

Before, when thoughts of Yunho came to mind, it would be more towards the inappropriate kind where the older man would be naked and sweaty most of the time. However nowadays, Junsu's thoughts included a Jung Yunho with his clothes on, laughing at Junsu's lame oyaji gags or smiling at him in a way that would give Junsu a warm, fuzzy feeling. Occasionally, he would picture what it would be like if they had a free day to themselves, to just cuddle up with Yunho on the couch and spend all day watching reruns on the TV, or just lying in bed together where he could admire Yunho's stress-free face when he was asleep and free of his worries as a leader and idol, to just be Kim Junsu and Jung Yunho for a day instead of Xiah Junsu and U-Know Yunho.

Junsu was no longer just lusting after Yunho's body, he was longing for Yunho to return his feelings too.

They continued to lie in silence as Junsu tried to convey all his thoughts into words to explain to his brother. He was about to open his mouth when Junho pulled on his shoulder lightly.

"Turn around Su," Junho whispered.

Junsu did, shuffling around in his brother's embrace. As soon as he was facing the older man, he felt Junho tighten his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest. In that moment, Junsu realized that he didn't need to say anything; Junho already knew how he was feeling from the moment Junsu had finally admitted that he liked Yunho.

"It took you long enough to realize," Junho began, again in a soft tone.

Junsu stayed quiet, waiting for his brother to elaborate further. Fingers carded through his hair and Junsu shut his eyes and focused on the steady heartbeat he could hear against Junho's chest.

"You probably don't know, but Yoochun has been keeping me updated on what's been happening between you and Yunho. I asked him to help me keep an eye on you so don't yell at him okay?"

Junsu nodded his head but remained quiet.

"He tells me that during the past few weeks, you and Yunho have gotten closer but that you're not exactly a couple … yet. I'm not going to ask you what's been going on during the nights Yunho goes in to your room to sleep-"

"Hyung!" Junsu interrupted as a small blush crept up his cheeks.

"Well I could demand you tell me since I _am_ the older brother and I have the right to know about what my brother's up to, but I have a feeling you're not going to share any details so I'll save you the embarrassment and move onto the more serious matters."

Junsu let out an indignant cry but Junho only chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Seriously Su, how long has it been since you first called me asking me if it was wrong to be looking at another man _that_ way?"

Junsu closed his eyes and thought back to that first day when he'd seen Yunho walk out of the shower naked and all that had happened since then. It suddenly seemed so far away.

"Three months Su, it's been three months since you first confessed to me that you thought you might just be gay and thought Yunho was attractive. If it was just a curiosity thing that you were going through, you wouldn't be doing what you're doing now with Yunho, whatever that is. You might be gay, you might not be gay, you may even be bisexual for all I know, but one thing's for sure. You definitely like Yunho, and not just in a friendly or admiring way."

Junsu bit his lip but he didn't deny his brother's words. Had it really been over three months since his feelings towards the leader had changed?

And that was all Junho needed to confirm that his brother's feelings for Yunho were serious.

\---

Junsu didn't arrive back at the dorms until Monday afternoon, the third day of their break, having decided in the end that he wanted to spend a bit more time with his family.

Entering the living room, Junsu could tell none of the others were back, as it should be since he already knew when everyone would be coming back anyway. Yunho hadn't answered his phone when Junsu had called this morning, so Junsu had presumed that the leader really had 'turned off his phone so that no one could disturb him' and enjoy a full three day break with his family, while the other three members had said from the beginning that they wouldn't come back until the full three days of break were over.

Dropping his bags on his bedroom floor, Junsu then flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes.

His mind immediately went back to the conversation he had with Junho on the first day and he sighed as he tried to organize his thoughts.

Everything suddenly felt more real now. Before admitting it out loud, Junsu could somehow still convince himself that _maybe_ he didn't have feelings for the leader and that _maybe_ it was still all part of being 'curious' of his sexual preferences. But now that he had actually admitted his feelings for Yunho to another person, it felt as if there was just no turning back, no more denial.

So what did this mean? Should he take the next step then? What would the next step be? Confession?

So when should he confess then? Should he do it as soon as Yunho came back from visiting his family and just get it over and done with? Or should he wait a bit longer, see if his feelings would change anytime in the next few weeks or so?

What if Yunho didn't like him back? What if he confessed and Yunho rejected him? He didn't want things to get awkward between them; it would definitely affect the group as a whole if the leader and one of the members suddenly couldn't face each other without feeling awkward.

But then what? Should he just stay quiet forever and miss his chance in having a potential relationship with Yunho? He couldn't keep stalling things forever though. Sooner or later Junsu would have to confess because knowing how his mind worked, he'd probably start avoiding Yunho to try and get over his feelings, then in turn Yunho would be confused as to why Junsu would keep avoiding him, and then things would eventually end up awkward between them anyway.

As all these thoughts of what if's and but's continued to swirl through his mind, Junsu slowly drifted off in a light sleep.

\---

When he next woke up, remnants of a hot, steamy dream flashed through his mind making him hard in an instant.

Just because he'd finally come to terms with himself that he really did _like_ Yunho, it didn't mean that his lust for Yunho had diminished one tiny bit at all.

Deciding that he could have a little bit of fun since he was alone, Junsu threw any precautions out the window and stripped himself of his clothes - not bothering to shut his door since there was no one else home but him - before grabbing the lube that he now kept in his bedside drawer.

Coating two fingers in lube, Junsu eased one in slowly and moaned at the feel. Rarely was he able to voice out his pleasure since he'd always have to be careful to be quiet in case any of the other members heard.

But now as it was, with nobody else home, Junsu let out a sigh of pleasure as he slid the second finger in and started scissoring them. He ran his free hand up and down the inside of his thighs, sliding them up his waist to his chest.

As the minutes passed, Junsu gradually became so engrossed in his pleasure that he failed to hear the door of their dorm open and shut. Squeezing in a third finger, Junsu's moans muted the footsteps coming down along the hallway, getting closer and closer to his bedroom.

Spreading his legs further apart, Junsu wrapped a hand around his cock as he slowly rocked his body against his fingers.

The floorboards creaked but Junsu paid no heed to it, thinking it was from the bed moving and disregarded it.

It wasn't until the bed dipped and another hand wrapped around his cock did Junsu's eyes flash open in shock.

"H-hyung!" Junsu gasped out in horror as Yunho's body hovered above his own.

It was one thing to be getting each other off, but to have Yunho catching him touching himself was a totally different matter.

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Yunho smiled and gave Junsu's still hard cock one slow stroke.

"Keep going, don't stop on my account," he whispered in a low, husky voice.

Junsu's eyes widened but then Yunho stroked his cock again and he suddenly couldn't think straight anymore.

He slid his fingers inside his body again but let Yunho continue working on his cock. Conscious of Yunho watching him, Junsu shut his eyes rolled his hips up, whimpering when he couldn't reach that exact spot that would make him see stars.

"C-can I try?" Yunho whispered.

Junsu opened his eyes as Yunho unwrapped his hand around his cock and slid it down past his balls to circle around the rim of his entrance.

"Umm … s-sure," Junsu replied shakily as he slid his fingers out.

Grabbing the lube beside him, Junsu passed it to Yunho while keeping his eyes averted. They'd seen each other naked before, why did he suddenly feel so shy and flustered right now?

Yunho took it and popped the cap open, the sound making Junsu turn to look and watch as the older man poured the substance over two fingers.

Yunho met Junsu's gaze and the younger man nodded at the unspoken question.

Lips parted open slightly, Yunho trailed his now slick fingers along the cleft of Junsu's ass and slowly slid a finger in.

Junsu gasped at the feeling of another person's fingers in his body, immediately noticing that Yunho's were longer than his own.

"Okay?" Yunho asked as he slowly worked his finger in and out of Junsu's body.

Junsu nodded his head and spread his legs wider in response.

"M-more," he whispered.

Yunho obliged and slipped in a second finger inside him.

“ _Fuck hyung_ ,” Junsu gasped out, back arching in pleasure.

Yunho shivered from the erotic sound and pressed in deeper watching as Junsu tilted his head back, lips parted open in a soundless cry.

“It doesn’t hurt?” Yunho asked curiously as he stilled his fingers inside of the younger man.

Junsu shook his head still unable to believe what was happening right now.

“M-move hyung please, move your fingers,” he gasped out body shaking in pleasure.

Keeping a firm grip on Junsu’s waist with his free hand, Yunho slid his fingers out slowly, marvelling at how Junsu’s channel tightened around him with every pull.

He pushed back in just as slowly, still afraid that he would hurt the younger man.

“Hyung god please, more."

Gradually, Yunho increased the pace, watching as sweat beaded along Junsu's skin. When Junsu threw his head back against the pillow, stretching the skin on his neck taut, Yunho knew he was close.

"Junsu-ah," Yunho murmured as he leant down and pressed kisses along the inside of Junsu's thighs.

Junsu whimpered and opened his eyes to look down just as Yunho stuck his tongue out and lapped at the head of Junsu's cock. Junsu's eyes widened in surprise and he was about to protest that Yunho didn't have to go down on him if he still wasn't comfortable with it, when the older man ran his tongue along the underside of his cock.

All coherent thoughts fled his mind as Junsu threw his head back in pleasure. Hot, wet warmth wrapped around the crown and then Junsu was moaning as Yunho took his cock as far down his throat as he could.

"Fuck hyung," Junsu gasped out, fingers gripping the blankets beneath them in a death grip.

Yunho hummed in response, the action causing vibrations to run all around Junsu's dick and making his whole body shudder.

Junsu resisted the temptation to sink his fingers into Yunho's hair and instead just let Yunho control the pace of everything. He shut his eyes again, focusing on the feel of Yunho's slender fingers inside him, reaching deeper than his could go, and the feel of Yunho's lips wrapped around his length.

"C-close … I'm close hyung," Junsu whispered as the pleasure slowly built up.

Yunho's response was to slide a third finger in and increase the pace, bobbing his head up and down faster on Junsu's length.

This time Junsu couldn't resist the temptation and he slid his fingers through Yunho's hair and tugged, hard, mouth parting open in a cry at the feel of his cock touching the back of Yunho's throat.

Bending his knees and planting his feet flat on the bed, Junsu thrust his hips up, moaning when he could feel Yunho's fingers slide in just that tiny bit further.

Yunho hummed around his length again and then Junsu was crying out as the older man crooked his fingers and hit that bundle of nerves.

Tightening his grip in Yunho's hair, Junsu thrust his hips up more fervently before finally stilling seconds later as he reached his climax with a cry of Yunho's name leaving his lips.

Yunho swallowed the first pump of his release before jerking his head a bit signalling for Junsu to loosen his hold in his hair. Junsu got the hint and uncurled his fingers, loosening his hold so that Yunho could pull back to avoid gagging while he pumped the rest of Junsu's climax onto his stomach and chest.

Junsu groaned as he let his head fall back onto the pillow, body shivering as Yunho's fingers slipped from his body. After a few seconds he could hear some shuffling around and he opened his eyes to see Yunho swiping some tissues from the bedside table. As Yunho started to clean his come off his body, Junsu couldn't help but blush as the realization of what had just happened hit him.

"Umm …" he started hesitantly.

Yunho paused mid-wipe to look up and Junsu's mind suddenly went blank.

"Umm …" he continued. _Think of something to say before you look even more like an idiot!_

"S-so … you decided to come back early," Junsu's mind finally thought up for him.

Yunho stayed silent and continued on with his task of cleaning Junsu's body free of come with the tissues.

"Yeah," he replied. "I had my phone turned off, but then I didn't want to risk manager hyung getting angry at me so I thought I'd come back early just in case."

"Oh … I see."

Junsu paused, eyes darting everywhere to try and find something else to say when his gaze landed on Yunho's crotch.

The older man was hard.

Reaching a hand out, Junsu touched the tips of his fingers to the bulge earning him a gasp from Yunho.

"I … can help you with that," Junsu whispered.

Yunho didn't respond and Junsu took that as a yes.

Taking the tissues out of Yunho's hand, Junsu threw them over the side of the bed before wrapping his arms around Yunho's neck and tugging him down for a kiss. Yunho followed along willingly, hands resting on either side of Junsu's head.

When their lips parted and tongues touched, Junsu groaned when he could taste his own come on Yunho's tongue. Trailing his hands down, Junsu gripped the hem of Yunho's shirt and then pulled it up and over the older man's head. Running his fingertips lightly over Yunho's chest and abs, Junsu then fumbled around with the button and zipper of the latter's jeans until he got them undone and was pushing the offending fabric over Yunho's hips.

"No underwear?" Junsu whispered when his hands came directly in contact with skin instead of fabric.

Yunho groaned into the kiss and mumbled something which sounded like 'didn't pack enough underwear with me' making Junsu laugh as he pushed Yunho's jeans the rest of the way down his legs before kicking them aside.

With the last offending material out of the way, both members groaned at the direct skin on skin contact of their bodies. Normally, they'd at least keep their shirts on just in case the other members would come in to the room in the mornings after to wake them up.

Junsu was hard again in seconds but he ignored his needs for the moment and focused instead on sliding his hands all over Yunho's body. Remembering a video he had accidentally stumbled across on Changmin's laptop a few weeks ago, Junsu grinned inwardly as he broke away from the kiss.

Pulling two pillows under his head, Junsu then urged Yunho to get up on his knees and shuffle forward until he was pretty much straddling Junsu's shoulders.

Tilting his head up to meet Yunho's heated gaze, Junsu smirked before he leant forward to lick at the bead of precome that had formed on the tip of Yunho's cock.

Yunho sucked in a breath but continued to watch as Junsu lapped at the crown, flicking his tongue against the slit. When their current position prevented Junsu from licking any further down the rest of the length, he whimpered and nudged his cheek against the tip hoping that Yunho would get the hint.

The leader groaned and shuffled forward on his knees. Gripping the base of his cock, Yunho pressed the tip against Junsu's lips and was rewarded with a press of wet warmth to the slit before Junsu wrapped his lips around the crown and sucked, hard.

Yunho groaned as his hips thrust forward of their own accord, sliding more of his cock down past Junsu's lips. As he was about to apologize for the action, Junsu moaned around his cock, throat tightening against the sudden intrusion. Yunho focused his gaze on Junsu and held it.

"You … you want me to fuck your throat?" he whispered uncertainly.

Junsu just moaned again in response causing tiny vibrations to run up the length of Yunho's cock.

"S-shit," Yunho ground out as he put his other hand on the headboard before pulling back and thrusting forward again.

Junsu shut his eyes and held back a whimper as Yunho's cock touched the back of his throat.

He could hear Yunho panting from above mixed with the sound of the bed creaking and was once again glad that none of the other members were home.

"Fuck Su," Yunho gasped out as he released his hold on his cock, opting instead to slide his fingers into Junsu's hair and get a firm grip. Angling Junsu's head up a little, Yunho slid forward and swore as he slipped further down Junsu's throat.

The pace increased and Junsu could feel saliva running down his chin but he didn't care. Having Yunho fuck his throat this way was hotter than anything they'd done before by far, even hotter than the time Junsu had sucked Yunho off on his knees in the living room when other three members were out buying dinner one time after losing a bet.

As Yunho's thrusts became more erratic, Junsu knew he was close. Wrapping a hand around his own cock, Junsu let out a muffled groan as he started stroking it in time to Yunho's movements.

Yunho swore again as Junsu's throat tightened around his length and he twisted his head just enough to see Junsu's hand moving over his cock in a blur.

"Oh god," Yunho gasped out as he turned back around and doubled his efforts in fucking Junsu's throat. His grip in Junsu's hair tightened as did the grip on the headboard.

Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of heavy panting, muffled groans and the thudding noise of the headboard hitting the wall with each thrust.

"Shit … so hot … fuck Su, you look so sexy with your lips around my cock," Yunho grunted, accentuating each word with a hard thrust of his hips.

Junsu would have smirked at the compliment, but as it was, with Yunho's cock sliding in and out of his mouth, he could only moan in response.

Yunho muttered another obscene comment about how it was so hot that Junsu was jerking himself off while sucking Yunho's cock before his whole body stilled as his orgasm rushed over him.

Junsu moaned in bliss as the first splash of Yunho's release hit the back of his throat. Yunho's whole body shivered as Junsu's throat contracted around his dick and then he was moving again, sliding his cock in and out in short thrusts, riding out his orgasm with a cry of Junsu's name on his lips.

As Yunho pulled back to stroke his cock and squeeze the last of his orgasm onto Junsu's face, Junsu's body arched up and he came for the second time that day, his release splattering onto his chest and stomach, with a few drops landing on Yunho's lower back.

Yunho groaned and slumped back on his knees, releasing the death grip he had on the headboard. Reaching forward, he swiped a thumb across the come on Junsu's cheek before pressing it to the latter's lips.

Junsu kept their gazes locked as he sucked the digit into his mouth and licked it clean. Yunho groaned and shuffled his body down until he was hovering over Junsu on his hands and knees, and then pressed their lips together in a kiss.

When they broke apart, Yunho rolled them over to lie on their sides before draping one arm over Junsu's waist and tracing the outline of his lips with the other.

"I … wasn't too rough was I?" he asked, uncertainty lacing through his question.

"Rough?" Junsu repeated.

"Yeah, I mean … just then, I was umm … your mouth …" Yunho trailed off embarrassedly, his finger trailing down Junsu's neck to swirl through the come on the younger man's chest and stomach.

Junsu grinned then when he realized what Yunho was trying to say.

"Of course you weren't too rough hyung," he said reassuringly, watching as Yunho traced random patterns on his stomach.

"Are you sure, I mean I think I sort of-"

"It's fine hyung and besides, I wanted you to be kind of rough. It feels good when you tug on my hair and take control."

At that, Yunho's hand stilled and his cheeks went a light shade of pink.

Junsu giggled, wrapped his hands around Yunho's neck and then pressed his body flush against Yunho's, not caring that he'd just smeared come all over Yunho's front between their bodies.

"Let's take a nap and then shower," he suggested with another kiss to Yunho's lips.

Yunho cleared his throat but nodded his head in agreement as he tightened his hold around Junsu's waist.

 _Tonight_ Junsu thought as he closed his eyes. _Tonight, I'll confess to him._


	12. Naked, Wet and No Longer in Denial

  


Two hours later, Junsu woke up with Yunho's arms wrapped tightly around him and he wondered if he could wake up to this every day. It just felt so warm and secure and he couldn't help but snuggle closer, shifting to close any distance between them. The action however caused Yunho to stir and Junsu froze as Yunho slowly pulled away.

Shyly, Junsu looked up into the leader's eyes only to smile when he took sight of Yunho's ruffled up hair and half closed lids. He liked seeing this side of Yunho, the side that Yunho would try and hide from the outside world. Again he wondered how it would be like if he could wake up to this every day.

"Hi?" Junsu whispered quietly with a shy smile.

Yunho chuckled and returned the greeting before leaning forward to peck Junsu on the lips.

Junsu wondered when it had suddenly become so natural for the two of them to act like this.

No matter how many times Yunho kissed him out of the blue, it still surprised Junsu and stirred the butterflies in his stomach.

Wanting more, Junsu pressed forward as Yunho went to pull away and pressed their lips together again. Yunho didn't protest and they shared small pecks, keeping it simple and sweet.

When they pulled back, foreheads still pressed together, Junsu couldn’t help but smile again.

“This feels really nice,” he whispered into the silence.

“What does, kissing?” Yunho mumbled sleepily, he was still sort of in the half awake state of mind.

Junsu traced his fingers lightly along Yunho’s shoulder.

“Just … all of this. Waking up next to you, in your arms, kissing you, it feels nice, just the two of us.” Junsu had trouble finding the right words to try and explain himself. He didn’t know what caused him to suddenly blurt all this out. He only wanted to share his feelings but right now it sounded like some sort of confession.

_Oh god was he confessing his feelings now?_

Yunho swallowed and pulled back to look at Junsu, eyes becoming more focused and less sleep induced.

“Really? You mean all of that?”

“Uhh … yes?”

Junsu suddenly wondered if he’d revealed too much. He should really learn to keep his mouth shut. But he did promise himself that he would confess after their nap … right?

Yunho studied him carefully and Junsu tried not to squirm under his gaze.

“Junsu,” Yunho started but before he could say anything after that Junsu cut him off.

“I like you.”

Well those weren’t exactly the words he had planned on saying but it was too late now. He could hear his inner conscience laughing at him but he ignored it in favour of continuing on.

“I like you hyung,” he repeated again. “I didn’t tell you before because I wasn’t sure of my own feelings, and I wasn’t sure of yours, and I’m still not sure because you said you were experimenting too, and I guess I said I was too - experimenting that is - but I’m not anymore because I know now for certain that I like you and … and I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore,” Junsu finished off in a rush before taking in some much needed air.

Silence descended between them for what felt like hours to Junsu but in actual fact was only less than a minute.

Junsu didn’t dare look up to see what Yunho was looking like now, afraid of what he would see - rejection? Instead he focused on the way Yunho’s arms were still around him which gave him some hope since Yunho hadn’t jumped out of bed and away from him yet.

“You … like me?” Yunho finally whispered.

Junsu swallowed hard and nodded.

“You’re … not just saying all this because we’re naked in bed together?”

Junsu wondered just how much clarification Yunho needed on his confession. Did he need Junsu to write it on a piece of paper with a signature at the end? Junsu wanted to laugh but he really didn’t think that would be the appropriate answer at the moment and so he just shook his head in response.

Silence again, and then unexpectedly Yunho laughed.

Not expecting this response Junsu looked up, an angry retort on the tip of his tongue thinking Yunho was laughing and making fun of his feelings when he was shocked once again.

Yunho’s face was practically beaming in happiness and his eyes were shining with something that was definitely not the mocking Junsu was expecting.

“I’m sorry Su-ah,” Yunho exclaimed as he pulled Junsu in for a hug.

“W-what? What are you sorry for?” Junsu was a bit lost.

“I know it’s probably hard to believe this but trust me when I say that I’ve liked you for a long time now too and to hear you say all that just then, it just made me so happy I was kind of at a loss for words.”

Junsu blinked.

_What?_

“You … like me?” he asked, repeating the same words Yunho had said just moments ago.

Yunho pulled back with a grin.

“I believe that’s what I just said.”

Junsu blinked again.

“Oh.”

Probably not the smartest response.

Yunho saved him from saying something stupid and explained.

“I guess in a way, I wasn’t so sure myself in the beginning. I mean, you’ve always had a special spot in my heart. And it’s not just because we’ve known each other the longest or because you were one of the first people to help me when I first arrived in the big city, going so far as to take me in. Su, you’ve never judged me or outed me, you were always there for me when I needed a shoulder to lean on.

“With you it’s different. I was confused at first at what I was feeling. I didn’t know why I’d feel angry or upset when I saw you spending more and more time with Yoochun. I lied when I said I was experimenting, saying things like wanting to help you out and lending a hand and all that stuff . In truth, I just wanted all of your attention, I wanted to tell you I like you, but I was scared and didn’t want to push you away.”

Yunho swallowed thickly and paused for a breath, unsure of how to end it.

“But yeah … I really do like you Junsu.”

All throughout this, Junsu lay silent, stunned at such a sweet and honest confession.

He was supposed to be the one pouring his heart out right now, he was the one who was supposed to be in an awkward position and yet here Yunho was doing just that.

‘I …’ Junsu really was at a lost for words himself.

He tried to put together something nice in his head in return but in the end just gave up and opened his mouth, hoping that whatever came out was comprehensible.

“That’s so sweet hyung, really it is. I-I don’t really know what to say to that except that I really like you too and,” here Junsu chuckled a bit before continuing. “I can’t believe we spent so long dancing around each other. I’m glad we got it all out though because I’m really, really happy right now.”

Junsu tilted his head up and their gazes met, both holding it for a few seconds longer before the corners of Junsu’s lips turned up as a smile formed on his face.

A giggle escaped followed shortly by another and soon Junsu was a bundle of laughing, trembling mess in Yunho’s arms.

He’d spent so long denying and worrying over his feelings for the older man, and when he’d finally realized it, had hyperventilated over how to confess. And now that it was out, it was all just so easy. and not only that, Yunho had been feeling the same all along.

When he finally calmed down again, their gazes met again and then Junsu was leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

"So … wanna take that shower now?" Yunho asked when they broke apart.

Junsu grinned.

"Sure."

\---

Junsu was nervous.

He didn't know why. Or well, maybe he did know but it was silly. So silly. Yunho had just seen him naked two hours ago, he'd walked in on Junsu masturbating for christs sake.

But still Junsu was nervous, of Yunho seeing him naked in the shower. It just felt more ... exposed? Maybe it was to do with the fact that when they were in bed, they were always either only half naked or they had the blankets over them. But here in the shower, under the bright light in the bathroom, Yunho could see every dip and curve of his body, every flaw and freckle. It wasn't as if Junsu was ashamed of his body or anything. But whenever he compared his body to Yunho's, he always felt like he needed to work out more, tone his body more, slim down his ass more or something.

"What's wrong Su?" Yunho's voice echoed in the shower startling Junsu out of his thoughts.

Junsu looked up to see Yunho in the shower stall with hot steaming water pouring over his body. He could feel himself drooling at the sight and quickly shook his head as he took a step in to join the older man. It wasn't until Yunho wrapped his arms around him that he remembered Yunho had asked him a question.

"Nothing," he replied swiftly while watching the water cascade down Yunho's toned chest, the dried come from their previous activity washing down the drain.

"Nothing?"

Junsu sighed.

"Just admiring your body and wishing I was as toned as you are, that's all."

Yunho quirked an eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"You are toned Su."

Junsu opened his mouth to deny it only to close it as Yunho ran a hand up his back and then down along his side and stopping at his waist.

"You're perfect Su," Yunho whispered, leaning forward to lick a wet trail up his neck.

"H-hyung," Junsu stammered out, hands clenching into fists as Yunho cupped his ass and bit his shoulder at the same time.

Yunho smiled into his skin and then his hands started roaming all over Junsu's body, up his back again, down his chest to his abs, along his waist, hips and back down to his ass again all the while peppering kisses along Junsu's shoulders.

"You're perfect," Yunho repeated again and then gently pushed Junsu against the wall. The tiles were cool but Junsu's body felt like it was on fire and he whimpered at the contrast.

Following the droplets of water on the younger man's skin, Yunho licked a trail down from Junsu's shoulder to his chest, licking at a hardening bud and then going lower on his knees to lap at Junsu's navel.

Junsu cried out, throwing his head back to smack against the tiles. The pain reminded him that this was real but just in case, Junsu looked down to see that indeed Yunho was on his knees in front of him.

Firm hands gripped his hips keeping him steady and Junsu was glad because he could feel his knees going weak as Yunho nipped at his navel before following his happy trail and going down lower and lower until his lips were inches away from Junsu's now hard cock.

When Yunho looked up, Junsu could swear he saw the older man's eyes twinkle before Yunho leant forward to lick at the tip, eyes never breaking contact.

Junsu let out a ragged breath, unable to look away as Yunho wrapped those sinful lips around the head and sucked.

"F-fuck," was the only thing Junsu's mind could come up with.

Still keeping eye contact, Yunho slowly took Junsu's cock deeper in his mouth, stopping when the tip touched the back of his throat.

Junsu didn't think it could feel any better, but then as he shifted to try and stabilize himself upright, Yunho's throat did that thing where he tried to swallow around Junsu's cock but ended up taking Junsu half an inch deeper as his gag reflex reacted and Junsu felt like he was in heaven.

Yunho saw the reaction and did it again and this time Junsu broke eye contact as he threw his head back and moaned out loud, his cry echoing around the bathroom.

He could feel Yunho smile around his cock before pulling back and then taking it down his throat again. The older man started a slow pace, sucking Junsu's cock skilfully making Junsu wonder if he'd been taking lessons on it.

Just as he felt his orgasm building up, Yunho pulled back and then flipped him around. Junsu yelped and quickly put his hands up on the wall to stop himself from face planting against it.

"What -" his question was cut off abruptly as Yunho spread his ass cheeks open and then Junsu felt something wet slide up his cleft and gasped in surprise.

Yunho grinned and did it again, licking up and then down Junsu's cleft before tracing around the rim of his entrance.

Junsu shut his eyes and pressed his forehead against the wall with a shaky moan. It was such a delicious feeling. He knew what it felt like to finger himself, and use toys to replace a cock, but he couldn't experience anything on rimming. It was amazing and Junsu felt like he was in heaven. He now understood why those on the receiving end in the videos he watched always looked like they were on cloud nine.

Yunho's tongue circled around his entrance a few more times before suddenly delving in as deep as he could inside Junsu's body.

Junsu's mind went blank and he wasn't sure if he screamed or not. Probably.

Hands curling into fists on the wall, Junsu bit his lip as Yunho probed his tongue deep inside before retreating, lapping at his entrance and then pushing in again. It was as if Yunho was trying to map each and every inch that he could reach of Junsu's ass.

Junsu couldn't tell how long Yunho teased him for like this. The pleasure was endless and he was on the verge of begging Yunho to stroke him off when the leader pulled back abruptly for the second time that day leaving Junsu's mind confused for a second.

Junsu twisted his head around in question only to see Yunho coating his hands in a generous amount of body lotion. Yunho caught his gaze and winked as his snapped the cap of the body lotion shut. Junsu groaned and turned back around to lean his forehead against the cool tiles.

Leaning forward, Yunho spread Junsu open again with one hand and pressed a finger to his entrance.

Junsu’s whole body shook in anticipation and when Yunho slowly slid his finger in, Junsu couldn’t help the moan that slipped past his lips.

Yunho set a slow pace, thrusting his finger all the way in and then pulling back slow enough that Junsu could feel the drag. Another digit joined not long after and then Junsu was crying and scrambling for purchase on the slippery tiles as Yunho crooked his fingers and hit that magical spot.

“Okay?” Yunho whispered in concern.

Junsu nodded his head even as his ass clenched tightly around Yunho’s finger.

“More … that spot … again hyung … please,” Junsu whimpered brokenly.

Fortunately, Yunho seemed to make sense of his gibberish and did just that.

Junsu moaned long and loud, his whole body tensing in delight as Yunho added another finger and continued to hit the same spot over and over again.

Reaching down, Junsu wrapped his fingers around his cock and pumped in time to Yunho’s thrusts. It didn’t take much longer and soon he was coming, pulsing white hot spurts of come onto the tiles in front of him.

He felt a shiver run through him as Yunho slipped his fingers out and then stand up to wrap his arms around his waist.

Junsu took another few deep calming breaths before turning around and pressing their lips together. He walked Yunho back into the water before turning to the shelf to grab the body wash and squeeze a generous amount onto the matching sponge beside it.

Yunho stood still as Junsu ran the sponge along his shoulders, down his arms and up again to scrub along his chest and back, making sure each part was rinsed off properly before moving onto the next. He made quick work of Yunho’s backside and stomach before going down on his knees to work at Yunho’s legs, the older man’s cock meanwhile twitching in interest the closer Junsu got to it.

Finally finished with his task, Junsu let the sponge drop to the floor with a wet splat and then pressed his nose against the base of Yunho’s cock. With one hand on Yunho’s hip, Junsu cradled his balls in the other as he ran his tongue along the underside of Yunho’s cock.

 _It all started with this_ Junsu thought as he swirled his tongue around the tip before wrapping his lips around it firmly and giving it a light suck.

 _It all started with Yunho coming out of the shower, his hair wet, water trickling down his body and his half hard cock on full display in this warm, misty room._ Junsu shut his eyes and pressed forward, taking Yunho’s cock further and further until he felt the blunt tip of the head hit the back of his throat.

Sucking in a breath through his nose, Junsu relaxed while Yunho slipped his fingers through Junsu’s hair and tugged.

They’d done this enough times that when Junsu moaned around the thick length in return, that was enough to let Yunho know he was ready.

Junsu kept still as Yunho slowly rolled his hips, pulling his cock out halfway before sliding right back in.

Funny, even though Yunho was the one on the receiving end, Junsu felt like _he_ was the one receiving the pleasure. The feel of Yunho’s cock sliding between his lips, the soft velvety skin nudging along his tongue and hitting the back of his throat with every thrust, Junsu felt like he could come with just this. It was such a big difference from when he pleasured himself with fingers and toys, all those times were nothing compared to the real thing.

He traced Yunho’s hipbone with the hand resting there, while sliding his other hand from Yunho’s balls to trace at the furled skin around his entrance.

He heard Yunho’s breath hitch from above and opened his eyes to meet his gaze. With Yunho standing right under the spray of the water, Junsu was free from getting any water in his eyes. His gaze traveled down and he watched Yunho’s adam’s apple bob as the older man swallowed before slowly increasing his pace thrusting into Junsu’s mouth. Junsu pressed a finger right at the entrance but did nothing more just kept it there, letting Yunho control how much he wanted.

Yunho groaned and kept thrusting shallowly into Junsu’s mouth, every pull causing the tip of Junsu’s finger to breach just the edge of his entrance.

Junsu finally acquiesced when Yunho whispered his name in a soft plead. On the next roll of hips, Junsu added just a tiny bit more pressure and the tip entered Yunho with a soft push.

Yunho moaned, fingers tightening in Junsu’s hair as he made a few short sharp thrusts before stilling completely. Junsu shut his eyes as he felt Yunho coming down his throat in hot long spurts.

Pulling back, he lapped all around Yunho’s cock, making sure not to leave a single drop out. Sucking Yunho’s cock was addictive and he was pretty sure he could do it all day if Yunho let him.

Alas, Yunho was starting to shake from his ministrations after his climax and so he pressed one last kiss against Yunho’s hipbone before standing up on slightly shaky legs. Yunho was quick to catch him and wrapped his arms around Junsu’s waist to steady him.

Yunho then bent down to retrieve the sponge, run it under the water and apply a few dollops of body wash on it before returning the favour in washing Junsu’s body.

By the time he was done, the water started to run cold and both members decided it was probably best to get out the shower. Yunho stepped out first and grabbed two towels to hand one to Junsu.

They dried off in comfortable silence and shared a quick kiss before heading into their respective bedrooms for a change of clothes.

\---

Yunho was in the kitchen, head in the fridge with only a pair of sweatpants on when Junsu entered in a wife beater and shorts. He came up and wrapped his arms around Yunho’s waist just as the older man retrieved an energy drink from the top shelf.

“Want one?” Yunho asked holding the bottle out.

Junsu shook his head and buried his nose along Yunho’s shoulder.

“Hungry,” he mumbled.

Indeed he was starving. He had a late breakfast with his family before leaving earlier that day and that was about it. He thought he would have ate something by the late afternoon. He hadn’t planned on taking a nap and then having an interrupted impromptu jerk off session followed by a sweet confession from both parties.

And as if to prove his point, Junsu stomach decided right then to let out a small rumble in protest.

Yunho chuckled and peered into the fridge again to see what was available.

Leftovers were out of the question since there hadn’t been anyone home in the past two days.

After a bit of scrounging around, they gathered some vegetables, eggs, a container of kimchi tucked away in the corner and some pork that Jaejoong had thought to put in the freezer before they left.

They set to work then, Yunho chopping up the vegetables and putting some rice on to cook while Junsu dealt with the frozen meat and grabbing all the appropriate seasonings and cooking utensils.

It still took them a while to accomplish the simple task of cooking but eventually there were two serves of Bibimbap sitting on the table and they grinned at each other as they took a seat. Of course the food looked nowhere near as good as when Jaejoong made it (nor did it taste as good, but you don’t really compare your cooking with Jaejoong’s) but it was food, edible and that was all that mattered.

Compared to the usual mess that would normally come about when there were five grown men at the dinner table, dinner tonight was quite … different.

Not that the two men were adverse to the loud and messy atmosphere that would normally occur when everyone else was present, but Junsu found he quite liked this change.

As they ate and conversed, Junsu found it was nice to have some peace and quiet at the dinner table. It was nice to able to sit close to each other and occasionally feed each other bites of their food (even though their plates were the same, but Junsu knew that Yunho really liked his carrots). It was nice to sit so close that their thighs and elbows were touching without anyone making a remark on it. It was also nice to steal kisses in between conversation.

It was selfish, but Junsu almost wished they had more days like today.

After eating, it felt almost natural to head over to the sink together to start the task of doing the dishes, Junsu washing and Yunho rinsing and stacking. Once Junsu packed all the leftover food away and Yunho had wiped down the counter and dining table, they made their way over to the couch.

Yunho laid down, head propped up on the armrest while Junsu wrapped his arms around Yunho’s waist, head on his chest, their legs entangled further down the end of the couch.

With one arm curled lightly around Junsu, Yunho used the other to flip through the channels, attempting to find something to settle down on.

Fifteen minutes later, Junsu gave up the pretence of watching the detective drama that Yunho had settled down on and shut his eyes as he focused on the warmth that was purely Yunho. The hand on his waist slowly moved up into his hair and made Junsu relax even further as Yunho gently carded his fingers through Junsu’s now dry hair.

Eventually Yunho caught on to Junsu’s inattention and tugged the younger man up a bit so he could bring their lips together for a kiss.

The remote fell to the floor with a dull thud that went unheard as they broke apart to look at each other. In an unspoken agreement, they untangled themselves and somehow made it to Junsu’s bedroom without a word and it wasn’t long before their clothes were on the floor, Junsu splayed out in the middle of the bed with Yunho hovering above him.

Slowly, Junsu wrapped his arms around Yunho’s shoulders, crossing them at the neck to tug the older man down for a kiss. It was sweet, unhurried, gentle as they took the time to explore each other’s mouths.

There was no need to rush this time. No one else was home. There was no need to stay quiet or hurry. They had all night and Junsu wanted to make the most of it.

Yunho broke off from the kiss first to trail his lips down Junsu’s jaw and throat. As he left a wet trail down Junsu’s neck he whispered with a chuckle that he may or may not had done a bit of research while back at home and wanted to _experiment_ a bit more.

Junsu’s response was to giggle and nod his head in agreement.

To think this had all started out as just an _experiment_.

At least it kind of made sense as to why Yunho was suddenly so daring after coming back from their short break. He would have to remember to ask just what sort of research Yunho did when they were done.

Right now though, Junsu just shut his eyes and moaned as Yunho explored his chest, tongue coming out to flick at a nipple before sucking it between his teeth as he brought a hand up to fondle and pinch the other.

Junsu could only continue to gasp in pleasure as he tried to stop himself from thrusting up against Yunho’s stomach. It was so, so different when it was someone else doing the pleasuring for you.

Yunho continued his way down, hands running down Junsu’s stomach to his thighs, his lips and tongue following not far behind.

Junsu gripped the sheets on either side of him as Yunho pushed his legs up so his feet were flat on the bed and began kissing and sucking on the inside of his thighs. Goosebumps rose up and pebbled all along his skin as Junsu discovered just how sensitive his thighs were.

They never had time to take things slow like this.

A loud moan left his lips as one of Yunho’s hands left his legs to press lightly at Junsu’s entrance.

“Lube?” Yunho whispered softly, cheek pressed lightly to the now marked skin along Junsu’s thighs.

Junsu swallowed another moan and reached blindly under his pillow for his emergency stash and quickly handed it to Yunho.

Yunho pressed one more lingering kiss right at the juncture where thigh and hip met before taking the lube in hand and uncapping it.

With his eyes still shut in pleasure, Junsu heard rather than saw Yunho squirt some of the slick substance out and rub it between his fingers before replacing the cap.

At the first touch of Yunho’s finger at his entrance, Junsu whimpered and rolled his hips, eager to have more.

Yunho took his time though, nevermind what they did in the shower, it was as if even the leader wanted to savour the time they had tonight too.

He slowly eased the first finger in, adding a second one in when Junsu’s moans turned to pleads.

On the third finger, Yunho circled his other hand around the base of Junsu’s cock before leaning down to wrap his lips around the tip.

Junsu clenched tightly around Yunho’s fingers as he thrust his hips up in pleasure.

 _Yes, yes, yes, the real thing is so much better_ Junsu thought with a whimper as Yunho curled and scissored his fingers whilst simultaneously trying to swallow as much of Junsu’s cock down his throat as was possible.

“Enough,” Junsu panted out, hands reaching down to tug Yunho up.

A wet plop sounded into the otherwise silent room as Yunho released Junsu’s cock and slowly slid his fingers out.

“I need you hyung, please,” Junsu pleaded as he trailed his hands down to fondle Yunho’s cock.

Yunho’s whole body shivered and he quickly batted Junsu’s hands away as he fumbled for the lube.

Junsu watched as Yunho’s fingers shook slightly as he poured a generous amount out to slick up and down his cock before replacing the cap and tossing the bottle to the side.

Grabbing one of Yunho’s arms, Junsu pulled him close for a reassuring kiss.

Even though he’d pleasured himself so many times himself, in a way, this was his first time too (with another man) and he wanted to let Yunho know that it was okay to be nervous, that he was nervous too.

Lifting his hips up, Junsu grabbed a pillow to tuck under his hips before spreading his legs further apart. Reaching down, he slowly guided the tip of Yunho’s cock to his now slick entrance.

“Okay hyung?” Junsu whispered.

Yunho nodded as he took a firm hold of Junsu’s hips.

A push, and then the tip of Yunho’s cock pushed past that tight ring of muscle.

Junsu bit his lip at the sensation of Yunho’s cock _finally_ breaching his ass.

“Okay?’ he asked for good measure.

“Y-yeah,” Yunho replied shakily, eyes locked on the area where their bodies were currently connected in the most intimate way possible.

“Keep going,” Junsu urged encouragingly with a small roll of his hips even as a small moan of pleasure left his lips.

Yunho swallowed hard and tightened his hold on Junsu’s hips as he pushed in ever so slowly.

“So … tight. Su, gods you’re so tight, so hot,” Yunho whispered in awe as he watched his cock disappear inch by slow inch into Junsu’s body.

Junsu’s hands had somehow found their way to the headboard now and he clutched at it desperately as he tried to refrain himself from just thrusting down onto Yunho’s cock.

Gods it felt amazing.

It felt like forever, but finally Yunho released his hold on Junsu’s hips to trace where he was now balls deep inside the younger man.

“C-can I move?” Yunho asked in an almost reverent tone, as if he was afraid to ruin the moment.

Junsu let out a huff of laughter.

“Of course you can, in fact if you don’t move in the next five seconds I’m going to flip us over and do it myself.”

Yunho didn’t seem to need more encouragement than that, and with one last shaky breath, gripped Junsu by the back of his thighs and slowly, ever so slowly pulled out, watching entranced as Junsu’s ass clenched tightly around his cock like it didn’t want to let him go, before slowly pushing back all the way in again.

Junsu had never felt so full before. He knew Yunho was bigger than the dildo, bigger than the vibrator, longer and thicker than his fingers, he knew all this but _still_ he was surprised at how _full_ he felt.

“Gods hyung,” he breathed out, as he tilted his head to try and get a glimpse of Yunho’s cock penetrating his body.

Yunho himself couldn’t seem to bring his eyes away as he continued to thrust in and out of Junsu’s tight, wet heat.

It was hot, so, so hot and Junsu finally gave in and reached down to wrap a hand around his cock and tug in time to Yunho’s slowly increasing pace.

Sweat slicked their bodies and Yunho slipped his hands up from Junsu’s thighs to the back of his knees for a better grip.

“Hyung, I think I’m close,” Junsu breathed out.

“Yeah … me too Su … let’s … together,” Yunho panted out as he shut his eyes in concentration.

Moans and heavy pants escaped Junsu’s lips while Yunho grunted in time to his erratic thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against skin intermingling with their noises of pleasure.

It didn’t take much longer, especially with Yunho hitting him in all the right spots and after a few more harsh tugs, Junsu came with a scream of Yunho’s name, white ropes of come landing on his chest and stomach.

Yunho gasped, eyes flying open at the feel of Junsu clenching tightly around his cock as he rode out his orgasm. It was erotic, watching Junsu lose himself with no boundaries. A few more thrusts and Yunho’s whole body stilled, Junsu’s name leaving his lips in a soft cry as he coated Junsu’s walls with his release.

It was quiet in the room for a few minutes as Yunho slowly pulled out to flop down on the bed beside Junsu. Junsu whimpered as his body suddenly clenched at nothing. Still, it was a good feeling though and with a smile Junsu turned on his side to throw an arm and leg over the leader’s torso.

“Alright?” Junsu asked as he pressed a kiss to Yunho’s shoulder.

Yunho wriggled around a bit until they were face to face before replying with a kiss of his own to Junsu’s lips.

“Yeah, more than alright,” he replied with a grin.

Junsu giggled and left it at that. He was exhausted, Yunho was exhausted, they could talk tomorrow.

One last press of lips and then Junsu closed his eyes, giving in to exhaustion. By the time Yunho had drawn the blankets up around their bodies, Junsu was fast asleep.

\---

Morning dawned bright and early, with Junsu having set an early alarm to prepare them for the catastrophic day that was it was bound to be, what with the other members returning and their managers no doubt ready to fill them in on their packed schedules.

A muffled groan sounded from behind him as Junsu reached out blindly to shut off the dreaded blaring coming from his phone.

“Mmmm … morning,” Yunho mumbled sleepily when Junsu wriggled back into his embrace after flinging his phone away.

Junsu giggled and turned around to place a kiss to the corner of Yunho’s lips.

“Morning hyung,” he replied, unable to take his eyes away from the adorable form of a sleep rumpled Yunho in bed beside him.

Yunho yawned and buried his head deeper into the pillows, as if that would make the world stop for just a few more minutes.

 _This, this is what I want to wake up to every morning for the rest of my life_ Junsu thought with a smile. It didn’t matter how hard they worked during the day, how busy their schedules were or how tired and exhausted they were after a grueling five hour dance practice. At the end of the day and the beginning of each morning, Junsu just wanted this man to be in his arms.

Everyone could have U-Know Yunho - the fans, the staff, their managers, their friends, the other members.

But Junsu wanted Jung Yunho all to himself. It was selfish of him but as he looked down at Yunho who had by now, somehow managed to tuck his head under Junsu’s chin and wrap his arms tightly around Junsu’s body, Junsu had a feeling that Yunho felt the exact same for him.

 _Five more minutes_ , Junsu thought with a smile as he closed his eyes and returned the embrace. There was still plenty of time left to prepare for the day before the other members returned to their dorms.

\---

“I can’t believe it’s Tuesday already,” Yoochun whined as they stepped through the doors of their dorms.

Jaejoong ignored the younger man and made his way past to dump his bags in the middle of the living room.

“You’ve been saying that the whole way back,” Changmin said with a smack to the back of Yoochun’s head.

Yoochun sighed and turned around to swoon in the maknae’s arms.

“But Minnie, we were having such a good time. Surely with your cute and adorable looks, you can convince manager hyung to give us the rest of the week off.”

Changmin scoffed and attempted to flick the human sized leech off him but Yoochun only sighed again as he tucked his head under the younger man’s chin.

Jaejoong ignored the new lovebirds and went in search of the other two members. He hadn’t heard from Yunho but Junsu had texted him yesterday to say he would be back by yesterday afternoon. He did notice the leader’s favourite pair of sneakers at the entryway though so he knew they were both in the dorms somewhere.

As he made his way down the hallway he couldn’t help but smile to himself as he thought of what had transpired on their drive back home.

It hadn’t taken long for Yoochun to break the silence in the car to tell him the whole story about how his dear ‘Minnie’ had presented the older man with a box of chocolates and flowers in a shy confession on the afternoon they’d left Jaejoong’s house. Changmin had then proceeded to correct the story by saying that he was not shy, and only a real man would confess first; the world would have ended if he had waited for Yoochun to do it first. When Yoochun had started to protest, saying he was planning on confessing, but that he was just waiting for the perfect moment, Jaejoong had slapped a hand in the general direction of Yoochun to shut him up before concentrating on the road before him since he was the one driving.

A quick glance through the open doorway of Yunho and Changmin’s bedroom let him know it was empty, so he turned his gaze to the closed doorway of Junsu’s room.

Slipping his phone out of his pocket, Jaejoong pressed his ear to the door and, upon hearing nothing, smiled and opened the door.

The sight that greeted him made the oldest member of the group want to squeal in delight.

With the blankets drawn up to their bare shoulders, their arms visibly wrapped around each other under said blankets, Yunho’s face tucked snugly under Junsu’s chin and both member’s hair all ruffled up ... it was enough blackmail material to last for a lifetime.

Quickly snapping a handful of photos from different angles and being careful not to disturb their sleep, Jaejoong let out a giggle before stepping back out the room and shutting the door quietly behind him. He was going to have so much fun when they woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~  
> Start date: 13 May 2011  
> End date: 03 July 2016  
> ~*~
> 
> For anyone here who had waited patiently for my updates of this fic on LJ back when it was still a WIP, I just wanted to say thank you very much again for your support and I deeply apologise for the extremely long waits between each chapter update /bows/  
> To all the new readers who have made it through all twelve chapters, thank you for checking out this fic (and supporting the adorable HoSu couple)! I hope you enjoyed reading Experiments and Crushes as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^ ♥  
> (Also if anyone's interested, I wrote a big A/N at the end of Chapter 12 in my LJ [here](http://chocolet89.livejournal.com/21420.html) that just explains in a bit more detail about how E&C came to be and my struggles with it over the years :P)


End file.
